True Trust and Love that can't be Broken(part one)
by sweetbaby13
Summary: This first story came from thinking about, 'What if Karai wasn't who she seem to be. And what if she was taking orders from a master, who wasn't Ch'rell aka Utrom Shedder. But someone on the good side.' And that's what this story and others behind it, will be about as well as what happens next. (Redone).
1. Chapter 1

**True Trust and Love that can't be Broken **

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT or anything.

**AN~ I'm sorry for the redo of the chapters, though much has not change in the story, just a little detail. And giving everybody 'heads up'. My characters will from now on be consider OOC(less stress on me ^.^). **** The story will still have 2003 anime cartoon of TMNT universe. The style look of the characters in the chapters (at the moment) will be of 'Fast Forward'. While their attitudes and traits will be a mix of they're 1988-2013 counterparts including the all movies(1-4), especial Raphy Boy and Puzzle Monkey Casey [; **

**With that said on with the chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Truths**

**May 19, 2005 **

A dark shadow was jumping from rooftops to rooftops. The shadow was the shape of a young man, probably the age of an older teen. But as some city lights from the ground at a movie theater shine on him as he went by, it reveal some of the person's appearances; instead of a human person it was a green mutant turtle and not human at all. Though the twin katanas placed upon his shell back, blue ninja bandana with two white tinted eye holes to see out of, told he was some kind of ninja and wasn't your normal mutant turtle(**AN: if you call being a mutant turtle normal)**

Finally taking a break on one rooftop, the blue bandana ninja turtle took in the night all around him in bliss.

"It's good to be outside again." Leonardo whispered as a light wind blew against him. "Six months in the lair was to much."

After defeating the real Oroku Saki; who had been revived as a demon by the Foot Mystics. Leonardo and his three younger brothers were forbidden from leaving their lair for six whole months, while the humans healed and got back to their everyday life's after the ordeal they all been through. But while him and his brothers were 'grounded' by their father Splinter. Casey and April, in early months, kept them updated with what happenings was going on up-top with the citizens. And him and his brothers got taken back with the inform giving to them.

It seem that all the Foot had vanished, which the Purple Dragon had been slowly taken over all the Foot's territories before the mob could. The Purple Dragon with Hun still leading them has in the less of two months became the top criminal operations in New York. But a new unnamed gang last month has come to the surface to give the Purple Dragon trouble. As for the name of this new gang, Casey had tried to find out it's name and almost got killed doing that task, so they decided to call it the 'unnamed gang' for the time being. But Leonardo fear that the 'unnamed gang' will be their worst enemy gang, cause they heard this gang has a style blend of both the Foot and the Purple Dragon. For they fight with both hand to hand martial art combat like the Foot and uses army firearms like Purple Dragon. But though those traits could give Leonardo, his brothers and friends trouble, that's not what makes them believe there their worst enemy gang. It's that, this gang stands out from the others cause they killed innocent bystanders and rape children out of fun. Traits, that even both the Foot and the Purple Dragon wouldn't be caught dead doing.

That's why as soon as Master Splinter gave him and his brothers the go ahead. Leonardo and his brothers went on portal early that evening after 1:00. But though he was suppose to stay on the other side of the city portaling. He was now actually heading further away from his post. Back to his running and jumping from rooftop to rooftop once again, Leonardo was getting closer to his destination. The Foot's headquarter and where Oroku Karai; the leader of the Foot, reside at.

Karai and her foot ninja gang hasn't been doing any criminal activated. The eldest and head leader of his brothers saw Karai on the news offering her family's money to the mayor and the city to rebuild New York, like Oroku Saki had did after the invasion of the Tricerations. Something that ended up helping him create a star-ship, right under everybody's nose. Which had Leonardo scowling to himself of Karai making the city believe she was some kind of saint when she was anything but.

_She's up to something just like her murder of a father had been...and I will find out what and stop her, for good this time. I wont hold back no longer._

A big part of Leonardo wanted Karai to have been killed along with the demon Shredder. For it would of gave his family some needed ease and peace. But that didn't happen. However, a deep but small part of him that he's been ignoring since he was betrayed by Karai, was glad she lived through it. For it was this deep but small part that has kept him from taking her life every time he has had a chance too. Each time he lets her live he gets chewed out by both his brothers Raphael and Donatello. While his youngest brother Michelangelo and father Splinter always seem relief when he doesn't kill her. Which always seem weird to him, that they didn't want him to take Karai's life.

Shaking his head of where his train of thought was heading, Leonardo stop in his tracks again as he came to his destination. Standing on a rooftop of a shorter but tall building across the street from the Foot's skyscraper headquarter building, Leonardo tilted his head up to scan over the renew massive skyscraper building. Being that the new skyscraper building was more taller then the last Foot's headquarter skyscraper building, that it even was taller then any of the buildings around it, he knew his grappling hook wouldn't help him, this time.

And though the building had the same colors as the last one. There was more black texture in the stone steel building then before, as well as many glass curtain-walled office windows. Though most of the building was load-bearing walls. Seeing that he'll have to scale up the building to see the top part of the skyscraper building, he placed on his ninja Shuko hand claws; grabbers that were black strap band hands around the middle of the hand with sharp metal claws resting in the palms to grip any hard material. He drawled back a little from the edge of the rooftop, before taking a run and jumping into the sky to reach the skyscraper building. Being trained most his life into martial arts and having Splinter teach him as a kid turtle to face his fear of heights, Leonardo wasn't fazed by the length or heights from the rooftop that he just jump from to reach the other more taller and massive building he was reaching for. In fact he kind of enjoy the trilled it gave him to be hanging in the air for a few seconds before taking his Shuko hand claws and griping the stone building and thanking his stars that he didn't come in contact with any of the glass windows.

Making sure his hand claws had a good hold against the building's stone wall, he started scaling up the wall of the building. That is if he didn't hear the sound of a car coming to a stop at the curb in front of the building. Pausing in his climbing and hiding himself in the shadows, Leonardo let his eyes land on the black long car on the curb that had been making the noise. Not taking his focus off the car, he saw the driver got out to reveal that the driver was a familiar tall men with one side of his head bald and the other with short straight purple hair, wearing a white blazer over his mountain shoulders and white straight pants with shiny white shoes and tinted sunglasses to hide his eyes. It was one of Karai's loyal ninja bodyguard. Once he was out of the car, Leonardo watch the ninja bodyguard go around the car to the other side to opened the back side door and once he did. The teenage mutate turtle with a blue bandana couldn't move his sight or attention from the young dark hair Asian woman who stepped out of the car, dressed in a black sexy strapless green sequins dress. The sweetheart neckline flattered her nice shape chest, while the front slit showed off one of her sharply lustrous leg when she walked towards the building's entrance. Her feet were covered with green sleek sophisticated sandals with criss-cross straps and 3 ½ heels making her much taller then she really was, and on her arms were black/green long silk arm-length gloves. Her now long black hair was all gathered to the back and twisted into a tube like shape, making a formal french twist hairstyle.

However he didn't want to ambit it out loud, Leo couldn't help but to see how Karai's formal dress hugged her busty figure. Her appearance gave her a sexy and seductive look, while still looking stunning and elegantly at the same time. And though he shouldn't be able too, he could of swear he could see her haunting green emerald eyes looking up at him when she tiled her head towards her many storey building(828 m- 2,717 ft) she was facing, while standing on the concrete walkway near the black car by the curb.

But Karai wasn't seeing him hanging on her building, but that she was smiling at the night sky over all the city lights, and couldn't wait to reach her private office at the top of her 120 floors building where she will be able to see the moon better. For tonight was special and an important night, cause she was inform by her master and new master that the Turtles were able to leave their lair that night and her new master was sure that Leonardo would visit her that night to find answers about the change in control of the city. And with her new master's permission she will be finally able to reveal everything to Hamato Leonardo.

_Well almost everything... _ Karai thought as her smile grew when her train of thought went to the blue bandana head leader Turtle, that she believe she could feel his presence near by. That was until her escort's voice reached her ears.

"Well since you've decide to leave the mayor's party early, how about you and me get comfortable in your secret living bedroom quarter, my Mistress Karai." Dr James Chaplin said, approaching Karai, whispering in her ear, while placing his hands on her bare shoulders, rubbing them. "I'm sure you agree with me, that we're ready to go to the last step in our relationship-"

Feeling uncomfortable, Karai's smile instantly left her red-lipstick lips and became a frown as she felt his unwanted hands rested against her bare creamy shoulders, not knowing that a certain blue wearing bandana mutant turtle was growling while clenching his teeth when he saw Chaplin's actions, but then stop himself when he realize what he was doing.

"What am I doing? Why do I give a shell, that obsess Dr. Chaplin has his hands on that cold-hearted monster? " Hiding more of himself in the shadows of the building, Leonardo for the second time that night shook his head to get rid of his thoughts of Karai as anything to him but a sworn enemy. "She chose her path...the path of her father's …...a path... of nothing but darkness and dishonor." Though he said this, Leonardo didn't wipe the slight smirk that came to his face as he saw Karai rudely brush James Chaplin's grip off her shoulders, and draw back from him with a snare, as her other loyal ninja bodyguard; a short bald man with two lines of dots going from the front to back of his head, wearing a black sweatshirt and pants with gray shoes, with just like the taller ninja bodyguard, he had tinted sunglasses to hide his eyes also. Had stepped away from his post to get her red and black long thin coat from the car for her, while his buddy kept the door open for him.

"I didn't give you permission to touch me, like that!" She shot at the young red head doctor when she brought her eyes to him, while the shorter bodyguard place her coat on her, covering most of her figure, before going back to his post at the emergency entrance door, waiting to hold it open for Madam Karai, cause since it was late and the automotive doors were not working, he had to use the emergency door entrance to the building. "Just cause your my escort to these business parties doesn't mean you can get touchy feely with me, understood."

"But Mistress Karai." Dr. Chaplin said, not hiding the obsess look in his eyes towards Karai, whom once saw this, started frowning deeply, while forcing herself from punching the doctor. The only thing saving Dr. Chaplin from Karai's real wrath is that he has the technology and system that's keeping track on her father's whereabouts and his prison. " we been dating for five months." He boldly took her hand in his, "Not to mention that we use to be in a relationship when your father was still on earth." He added, not noticing the annoyed looks he was getting from both bodyguards.

Though Karai had to remind herself again of Dr. Chaplin's worth to her masters' plans, she still couldn't keep him thinking that there is something romantic between them or was, and with her new master's permission she was going to set him straight. "I'm sorry to tell you that I wasn't dating you back when my father was here, because I wanted too. No, that's far from it." Karai put on a fake apologize look and slowly moved her hand from his. "I was dating you then, cause my father order me to, so you would upgrade all Baxter's projects, blue prints with blind eyes. And as for asking you to be my escort to these social parties, was to thank you for you protecting me during the war with the demon Shredder. That's all. If we're anything then maybe we're friends and that's all-"

"Why are you telling me these lies?" He gripped her shoulders, staring into her eyes, crazy like. "I know you love me. Cause that demon Shredder even picked up on it. So maybe we go up to your living quarters and just talk and see where we go from there." He took her hand again and begun going for the front entrance. "I'm positive that once we're alone, you'll realize you do love me and tell me sorry for thinking otherwise."

_That doctor has lost it now. _Thought not only both Karai's bodyguards but also Leonardo.

"Chaplin!" Karai jerk her hand from his grasp, freely showing her annoyance to his unexpected actions towards her as she slapped his face. "I'm not lying to you! An I will not be manhandle by no one! Especial some egotist doctor who makes Baxter Stockman seem selfless and humble." Bypassing him, Karai stepped towards the building with the short bodyguard having the door opened for her and only her. "My plans for the rest of the night, is some paperwork and then bed." She said over her shoulder without looking back to the frowning red head man. "I don't need company for that, so good night Dr. Chaplin, Cole will take you back home. And don't expect me to call you to join me to another party. And I would think your best choice at the moment will be take a few weeks off from the lab, as well as be forbidden to come to the building without my say so." Karai walked into the entry of the building with the shorter bodyguard still holding it for her. "Thank you, Han." She added to the shorter bodyguard, not once glancing back at Chaplin or his shouting as Han closed the door behind her, blocking Chaplin from going any further.

"But Mistress-" Before Dr. Chaplin could rush pass Han to get into the building to Karai, he felt himself being jerk back by the collar of his black tuxedo by the taller bodyguard Cole.

"Madam Karai asked me to take you home, and that's what I'm going to do." Not giving the young man's protest a thought, Cole drag him back to the car then threw him in the back seat and closed the door. "If you didn't know how to get into Dr. Baxter Stockman's project programs and get pass his code passwords, Madam Karai wouldn't have wast her time with trash like you this long..." Cole's murmuring trail off while he opened the driver door, as he saw a shadow figure climbing up on the building. He knew if he wasn't a skill ninja himself, he wouldn't of been able to noticed the turtle scaling higher up the building. "So, MS was right?" Smiling, Cole got in the driver seat and started the car as Chaplin started yelling at him from the back.

"Let me out of this car! I have to convince Mistress Karai she doesn't know what she's saying! She needs me-" He went for the doors, but Cole locked them from the front when he figured what the doctor was going to pull, which made the redhead more mad. "WHEN I MARRY MY MISTRESS KARAI! YOUR GOING TO BE THE FIRST I FIRE! DO YOU HEAR ME YOU BIGFOOT!"

As respond to the doctor's ranking Cole press a button which had a tinted glass window come up between the back and front, blocking out Dr. Chaplin yelling from his ears. "If things go well tonight, you will be the one without a job. You whiny redhead freak." Hoping things go good, Cole pulled out of park and drove away from the curb and building. But not before taking one more glance at the shadow figure still climbing the building to reach the top. "It's all up to you Hamato Leonardo to trust Madam Karai for things to change the Foot's fate."

* * *

**Inside the Oruka's building.**

Entering the entry door, Karai found herself in the lobby of her building(the main entrance floor's layout has a lobby room/library/meeting room). A lobby room made to look like a normal waiting room with comfortable furniture, such as a few couches and lounge chairs, so that people like the mayor, business agents and reporters, and even new workers; like professors and ninjas, will be able to wait in comfort. There was also a big screen television set, books and magazines to help them pass the time. Also there was even a reception area with desk and reception person, who when bowing her head to Karai, her brown shoulder length hair covered her sky blue eyes.

"Welcoming back, Madam Karai." the reception named Pearl said. "I was just about finish with my station, before leaving." Karai bowed to her, smiling kindly at one of her workers.

"Then I hope you have a good night after your done with your station, Miss Brown." Bowing one more time, Karai continued on her way.

She passed some local elevators that lead down to the ground basement and also up to a sky lobby in the two floor(2nd-3rd) dojo that also had express elevators that go all over the 120 'up level' floor building(4th: Museum History of the Foot, 5th-6th: Breakfast room/ Main Kitchen, 7th-9th: Gym/Inside pools, 10th-11th: Break/Hang Out/Game floor, 12th-99th: Apartment(rooms)floors-for the Foot ninjas, 100th-102th: Cafetiere/second Kitchen, 103th-109th: Spa/Steam Sauna, 110th-116th: Lab(with the 110th being the main floor to the other 111th-116th level floors), except for 117-120 level floors that are private living quarters for Karai who has 119-120 floors as her living area and private office, while 118 floor belong to her apprentice/assistant and 117 floor belong to both her bodyguards. These private floors had only one elevator that lead to them, the same elevator that Karai was heading towards.

"Hello, Madam Karai." Karai stop when she was greeted by her assistant/ apprentice, Angel. "I have all the reports with me, would you like to go over them or wait until tomorrow?" She added as Karai went back to walking, motioning her to follow, which she did.

The once purple pigtails punk 13 year old girl, was now a 15 year old, who got rid of her punk style, to be replace with a lay back/chic style; purple multi-way tunic sweater and light grayish black ribbed legging with black ankle buckle booties, while her once shoulder length purple pigtails was now mid-back-length black hair with purple highlight and most her piercing was gone to show tan skin on her face with light make-up that brought out her golden brown eyes.

But Angel's appearances wasn't the only thing that changed for her. For Angel has been through a lot in the past 4 months. The first month is what started it all for Angel. Her brother Ryan was killed along with other innocent bystanders through a cross firer between the last of the mobs and the Purple Dragon. At that time Angel's brother was doing good for himself by going back to school and working at a small shop to help their grandmother pay bills. After her brother's death, her grandmother out of saddens for her lost grandson, had a stroke. And although the hospital saved Angel's grandmother, her grandmother was needed to be care for 24/7. Care that the hospital couldn't provide her without cash up front, so they turned Angel's grandmother away. Angry with losing her brother and helpless to help her grandmother. Angel decide to get vengeance for her brother by asking the Turtles to help her get her revenge on the mobs and the Purple Dragon. But though both Raphael and Michelangelo wanted to help, Master Splinter said there's nothing they can do for her. For he told her killing two gangs wouldn't bring her brother back. She knew Splinter was right deep down, but her hate and pain wasn't letting her believe his wisdom. So she handle it herself. At first she went for the mob, but they were either dead or hiding from the Purple Dragon. So she went for the Purple Dragon, especial Hun; the leader of the Purple Dragon. For it was his army gun weapon that took Ryan's life. But when she went after Hun at his strong hold, she ended up being face to face with his army gun, the same gun that took her brother.

And at that time Angel realized she didn't think her plan through, for she had been out numbered and out skilled to win. And with Hun's weapon facing her down, she didn't want to die. For she knew her brother would never forgive her for leaving their grandmother alone. Thankful at that time when Angel had enter Hun's hideout,not caring if she come out alive. Karai's secret agents; Joy and Adam had been watching and spying on Hun's new headquarter building tower. So before Hun and his gang could kill her. Joi and Adam came to her rescue in time. Then they took her to Karai, whom once earned Angel's trust, Angel told her what happen with her brother and grandmother. Which after hearing Angel's heartbroken tale, Karai order both her bodyguards; Cole and Han to take Angel's grandmother to the Foot's private hospital to be watched over, while she took Angel under her wing and started teaching her in martial arts, as well as having her a private tutor in studying. And in the second month that Karai took her in. Angel discovered that Karai wasn't like she acted, as well as she found Karai's true purpose of treating the Turtles like enemies. A purpose that was ordered on her by the 'Tribunal Ninjas' as well as her first master; Haru Oroku aka Ancient One. Knowing all this, Angel kept all this from the Turtles, April and Casey by not revealing that she was alive and safe. While her grandmother was in the hospital it was Karai herself who had been taking Angel to visited her grandmother each time she went. But Angel believe her last visited to her grandmother already had her foreseeing her grandmother's fate, before the doctors had to inform her and Karai that her grandmother wasn't going to make to the next year. And with her grandmother also knowing she was dieing, she had asked Karai to adopt Angel after she passes away, and though Karai had told her to fight and stay strong for Angel. Karai still honor her wish, but only if Angel wanted her too, and Angel had said yes. A week after Angel's grandmother passed away, Karai became Angel's guardian, but instead of being like mother and daughter. Her and Karai looked at each other as sisters. For they in a short time had grown a sister bond without knowing it.

"Madam Karai," Angel pause to bow to Karai in respect, as they stop in front of the private elevator that will lead them to Karai's office. "The Foot ninjas teachers from Japan have arrived, including Hashi Akemi." She added, handing over a her computer pad to Karai with report updates. "And I have the new list from the mayor on what else that needs to be rebuild. And Khan still hasn't come to the surface after your last duel with him, though some of his men are out in the open still. And the Purple Dragon has already took all our last territory streets and warehouses, but not our cloaked buildings in the city." Karai didn't speak until they both were inside the private elevator.

"Though I'm not pleased with my territories being taken, I'm glad they left the cloaked buildings alone." Karai looked over the pad screen to see that almost all of New York's rebuilding was complete, only a couple of streets and houses were left. "Also have the ninjas from Japan rested up, for it will take a lot of strength to train the few men that are still loyal to the true honorable way of the Foot clan." She paused to look over another window on the computer screen pad, to see the mayor's bill for her. "As for the rest of the rebuilding of the city. Wirier the right amount that the mayor is asking for to the city's account, but make sure Adam and Joi is there to observe the mayor's constructors and their blue prints, as well as how much our money is really going into the city and not some of the mayor's pointless overdoing remolding of his estate. I might been the cause of what happen to New York from the demon Shredder, but I will not pay for what I didn't cause, especial since I already had his mansion rebuilt. "

"Yes, Madam Karai."

"Angel you can stop calling me Madam Karai since we're alone now, Imooto" Karai said. Though her and Angel were sisters, they still had to keep things under wrap, that's why Angel is now Karai's assistant/apprentice. But when their alone or in either one of their living quarters in the Foot's Headquarter building, they call each other sister in Japaneses.

Turing off the computer pad that Karai gave back to her, Angel rested the pad against her, and threw a sly smirk over to Karai, which had the older woman raising her eyebrow at the familiar expression she was getting, and starting to dread why Angel had her 'I'm going to tease you, onee' look.

"So..." Angel tilted her head to the elevator ceiling. "how do you think Leo's going to act, once you tell him everything, that is..." She lowered her head and turned to Karai still wearing her same expression. "if you tell him everything, including your feeling-"

"I'm telling him, what Master Kadai One and Master Supurinta are finally letting me speak of. And nothing more." With this statement Karai crossed her arms and avoided Angel's mischief eyes.

"Oh come on!" Stepping over to her sister, Angel instantly took her sister's hands making Karai have to undo her folded arms. "I know you been counting the days when you could tell Mikey's brother-" Angel was cut off when the elevator came to a stop, which Karai pulling away from her, stepped out of the doors when they opened and headed for her office at the end of the long hall she was hasting down without running. Realizing what just happen, Angel frowned at Karai's retreating back as she too, got off the elevator and rushed after her sister. "Hey! Karai-onee, wait up!" She cried out. She reach Karai once she was standing and facing two massive black/green/purple doors with the Foot's symbol in red on both doors. "Why don't you open-" Angel's words were cut short by Karai whipping around and covering her mouth to be silents.

"Shhh..." When Karai saw Angel was going to be silent, she remove her hand from her mouth. "He's here." She whispered, knowing she don't have to explain who 'he' is. With Angel giving her a nod for okay. Karai turned back around to the doors. _I had a feeling that was you outside my building, Leonardo._

* * *

**Earlier outside the top of the Foot's Headquarter Building**

Leonardo didn't think about the climbing, but more on getting to the top as he finally made his way up. Being at the top part of the skyscraper, he discovered that Karai had change the whole top of the skyscraper detail and design from her last decorative style. Though she still had a place to land her helicopter, a helicopter that was wasn't black, but now green/purple/black with the Foot symbol in red on the left door of the helicopter, the helicopter's landing base was to the side and not facing where the last one used to by the front of Karai office. The back and right side on the top of the skyscraper was load-bearing dark gray stone, while the left side where the helicopter was, stilled had load-bearing dark gray stone but also had a door entry attach the it, that it's purpose was only to get Karai and her pilot to her helicopter. The front part of the top of the skyscraper had tall long glass curtain windows. But high on the very top of the skyscraper was the detail of a top half triangle made of 4 glass windows that finished the top of the skyscraper design.

Not really caring about the new details, Leonardo open one of the windows of the half triangle glass window, and drop into a massive open but almost dark room. And like the outside, Karai had remodeled this room that use to be a office. But the office area was still there, however the room was more then a office from the looks of it. Karai's main detail colors were different, like where it use to be red/brown/black and little white/tan. It was now a mixer of colors; black/green walls, black edges/ light brown tatami mat floor coverings with a long black/green walkway rug that split the room, cause it went from a rosewood french desk with flower motif to the entry to the whole room. In the center of the rug was the symbol of the Foot in red with purple outlines to it. Not counting the desk. There was many comfortable Japanese modern furniture(long sofas, armchairs, and sofa chairs) and rosewood furniture(display cabinets, bookcases, bar cabinet, coffee tables, lamp tables). The decoration and style in the room was all Oriental style from oriental wall pictures, scrolls and arts, and oriental fans down to small erotic statues, exotic Jade tress and 'far east dolls in glass cases resting in a few rosewood china stands. The odd thing about the room was it had a lot of Dragon and Turtle accents. Like a half room size dragon fountain; a noble dragon curves sinuously down the face of this mesmerizing fountain, richly detailed to resemble an ancient stone carving. There was even many gold dragon statues and dragon and turtle wall fans, and wall hanging banners. Most the lighting in the room came from some white and red 'lighted Bonsai Trees' 6 in all were mounted on each of the walls in the room.

However, it was the massive doors at the entrance that had Leo taken back. For the doors was decorated with oil art of five dragons hovering above an island, but it was the familiar four dragons and island that had him hanging his mouth open. The four dragons was his and his brothers spiritual dragon beings and the island was the Tribunal Ninjas' island. However, the black skin dragon with green armor and green eyes that was hovering between his dragon self and Michelangelo's dragon self, holding a gold crystal in it's claw hands, was unknown to him. He walked to it and place his hand on the massive doors, looking up at the black dragon's green eyes. _Why does those eyes look familiar? And why does Karai have our dragon self' and Tribunal Ninjas' island in perfect detail on her door!-_

He came out of his thoughts when he heard a voice coming from outside the massive doors. And as he took out his twin katana and stayed in the shadow of the room near the doors. He could of swore he heard Angel's voice, someone who him and his brothers haven't seen in almost 3 months. But he got over it when he felt Karai's presence outside the doors. Getting ready, Leo narrowed his eyes as he waited for Karai to opened the doors. _Tonight I will get answers of what is going on! And if it's bad I'll end it tonight with her blood covering my double katanas._

* * *

**To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**True Trust and Love that can't be Broken**

_Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT or anything. _

On with chapter 2.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Karai's tells all**

**With Karai and Angel **

Opening the doors, Karai wasn't fazed by the twin katana on either side of her neck in a criss-cross style, nor did she show the heartache on her face when she saw the narrow white tinted eye holes staring back at her. That conceal a pair of familiar brown chocolate eyes that was showing pain and hate in them.

"Kon'nichiwa, watashi no sonkei subei yujin." She said, speaking her words in Japaneses, calmly.

(**AN: Hello, my honorable friend**)

Understanding what she just said, Leo pressed his blades against her neck until he broke a little of the skin on either side of her neck, making lines of blood trail on the edge of his sword, while he was glaring into Karai's emotionless face. "I'm not your friend!" He shouted in her face, pressing more of his katanas against her neck and he probable would of test himself more if Angel didn't make her presence known.

"Leo, please move back from my Onee."

Not removing his twin katana from against Karai's neck, Leo stared at the new looking Angel in confusion. Angel was standing on Karai's right side, with some kind of weapon that looked to Leo like two sharp Karmas attached to a long chain at the end of each Karmas handles. Angel was holding both the wooden handles to the Karmas, with her holding one high over her head in her right hand and the other Karmas' handle in her left hand in front of her chest.

"Did you just call this monster..." He took a second to glare at Karai before looking back to Angel. "Your big sister?" He hissed out, as he was back to glaring at Karai.

"Yes, I called her my big sister for that is what she is." Angel's golden brown eyes narrowed dangerously at Leo. "And she is not a MONSTER!" Angel moved closer with her weapon towards Leo. "Now release my big sister! Don't make me ask again!"

Seeing how Angel was holding this unknown weapon of hers and the pose she was in, told Leo that Angel will fight him if she has to, to save Karai. Knowing this and seeing how he could easily disarm Angel with the pose she was holding. Leonardo regretfully drawled back his twin katana from Karai, but his glaring didn't leave his eyes. Angel seeing what Leo did for her, bowed towards him as Karai still holding her emotionless expression passed by Leonardo. Which once she did, she spoke up to Angel.

"Imoto." Both Angel and Leo turned to her as she spoke. "I believe it's time for you to go get some rest. For you have a busy day tomorrow with your training, for I noticed you still need work on your pose. Cause I can tell you," She brought her eyes to Leo. "if Leonardo wanted too, he could have had you disarmed without breaking a sweat. In the morning I'll show what I mean." Karai moved her eyes from Leo to Angel as she smiled at her. "But besides your pose, everything else is very good." Saying that Karai continued on into her office. Angel bowed once again at Leo and then at Karai's distance back.

"Oyasumi, ane Karai." Angel said, overlooking the frown Leo was wearing.(**AN: Goodnight, big sister Karai**)

"Anata mo, imoto." Karai respond back still moving further into the room to reach her desk in her office.(**AN: You too, little sister**)

"Goodnight, Leo." Not waiting for her friend's respond, Angel left for her living quarters,while closing the massive doors behind her.

* * *

**Karai's office**

As Karai had stopped at a rosewood carved big sea turtle coat hanger stand to hang up her coat. She felted Leo's presence coming close with the intention to kill. Which had her jumping out of the way in time, as Leo's double katanas had slashed the floor where she had been standing a second ago. Not taking any more chances with Leo. Karai flipped backwards repeatedly to avoid Leo's deadly slashing at her. She kept this up until she with her foot in the air, kicked Leo's chin, giving him a undercut with her foot, before pushing herself into the air more and then with a high somersault in mid air, she landed gracefully on her desk in a half crouched position without disturbing any of her accessories on her desk.

Being half in a crouched position with the lower part of her right leg half under her with the knee sticking out and her left leg stretched out on the desk. Leo couldn't help but to notice that with her left leg stuck out, the front long skirt part of her dress was hanging over the desk, giving him a good view of her left leg up to her thigh, where he saw a black thigh strap holding what looked like two wooden short sticks attached to the thigh strap. He force himself to move his attention from her revealing erotic pose to her still unreadable face. However, when his eyes came to her serious green eyes, something dawn on him as he whipped his head around to the black dragon painted on the entry doors and stared into the same serious green eyes that he was looking into just a second before.

_Wait! _He cried out to himself, as he turned back from the dragon painting to Karai or more like her powerful green eyes. _That's why that dragon's eyes looked familer to me..._ He was narrowing his brows in thought. _Their just like Karai's?- _However, before he could go deep into this new information or confusion, Karai begun to speak.

"Hamato Leonardo." Karai's eyes stared deep into his soul, but he ignore it, and didn't let it faze him. "If you want to duel me. Know I wont hold back as I have done in the past."

"What in the shell do you mean, 'you had held back in the past'?" He questioned, then gripped the handles of his swords, as Karai pulled out the two small wooden sticks at her left thigh strap.

"I'm talking about how I've been holding back in all our past fights, since the first time I met you and your brothers." Karai, holding the two small wooden sticks in either of her hand, flicked her hands which as she did, it revealed to Leo that the two wooden sticks in her hands was actally fighting fans with a black background and a green turtle on each fan. "But if I have to fight you, to get you to listen to me-"

"Forget it, Karai." Leo interrupted, for he had decide after seeing Angel and her new self, that he was ending everything tonight. He chose when he went to attack Karai, that he didn't want answers anymore. But her blood on his blades once again, and this time he will not draw back from killing her, for he was dead set on taking her life. Cause he knew once his brother Mikey gets wind of Angel joining the Foot, he'll be heartbroken. So Leo vow to himself right there that he wont leave there without Angel with him. And whatever Karai has on her. He will make sure Karai frees her from her grip. For he knows there's no way Angel would had willing join his, his brothers, their father, Casey and April's worst enemy. "Though my intention was to come here to find out what as been going on with the Foot vanishing from the streets and what you are planing." He raised both his katana in two line positions, he was getting into his fighting stance. "But seeing how you got something on Angel for her to be acting like you and her are sisters and having her kept away from us for 3 months!" He gripped his teeth, glaring deadly daggers towards Karai. "Mikey has been worry sick about her, when Casey came to us to tell us that not only was there know trace of Angel at her home, but her grandmother was gone too!" Leo paused as he shut his eyes in anger at this devil. "However, I am overjoyed to find that she's not dead but alive." He reopened his eyes, with a growl in his throat. "But I'm pissed to discover that you have blackmail Angel and have force her into joining the Foot!-"

"I'm not blackmailing, Angel!" Karai screamed, not able to take anymore of Leo accusing her of harming her little sister, for Angel has became Karai's whole world. "I would never force my little sister to anything she doesn't want too. I have adopted Angel after Amy; Angel's grandmother asked me to on her death bed as she was slowly dieing from the after affected from her stroke. But although Amy was asking as a last wish. I wouldn't agree without Angel's say in it. Even though I had took Angel in at the time, while Amy was in the Foot's private hospital and Hun's was looking for Angel. I wasn't going to force Angel to let me adopt her. It was her choice and her choice alone. When Angel agreed for me to adopt her. I did after we had Amy buried near Ryan, like she wanted to be. And instead of becoming a mother and daughter relationship. We created a sister relationship."

Leo thought his eyes were playing tricks on him, cause he wouldn't believe that Karai's eyes were tearing up. So he brush off believing that Karai was actually telling the truth. _She don't know what the truth means and she never did. _With that thought, Leo rolled his eyes at her, showing that he didn't believe her story. However, Karai had already known that Leo didn't believe a word she said through the whole time she was speaking, and that's what brought her to open her mouth to confirm this.

"You don't believe anything I just said do you?"

"Nope." Karai sighed to this straight and unsurprising respond.

"Very well," Karai held her fighting fans in a attacking position, glaring at the mutant turtle facing her. "but before we start, I got to warn you." She didn't move her sight from his. "You will not win against me-"

"I beg to differ, Karai. For you see, your outmatch. For I have double katanas and you have fighting fans-"

"Silly, Leonardo." She held her fans at the ready. "I would of expected you have learned that it's not the weapon but the warrior's skills you should worry about. For you see, these fighting weapons fan are no normal fighting fans-" Not giving Leo time to sink in what she said at her last words, Karai begun the duel as she lunged off the desk at him.

And as Karai had hope, Leo didn't catch her last words, therefore he was smirking as she came heading towards him. For he still believed that Karai's fighting fans had no chance against his twin katana. But after awhile during the duel, Leo was discovering that Karai was really good with those fighting fans, also the fighting fans seem to be made out some unknown unbreakable armor, and by the time he realized that she was winning and he was losing. He was sweating bullets while Karai had not broke a sweat yet, and the only thing that prove she was fighting was that her formal french twist in her hair was undone to let her rich black locks fall pass her back. And even though some of her strains were blocking her face, she still was in balance and kicking his shell. By the time she did break a sweat on her forehead, she had already disarmed him, by first, with her right fan in hand, slapping his left katana out of his grasp, where it landed on the floor out of his reach, and using her left fan she had his right katana join his first one on the floor also. And with a low sweep to his legs, she had him laying on his shell, with her, in the blink of an eye, saddling his waist with both her fans at his Adam apple. Now disarmed and at her mercy, Leo thought Karai was going to end his life right there.

But instead, Karai removed her fans from his neck and begun leaning her face down to his. And though Leo tried not to, he found his eyes were locked with hers. As he couldn't tare his attention from her lovely face, he begun to remember the last time he was in this same position with Karai and how that one ended.

It had been a couple of years back, when him, his brothers and Hun tried to rescue Karai from Bishop; who somehow was able to make Karai his prisoner. He didn't think about it at the time when Karai had been thrown at him, making them both lose their balance and meet the floor of the train they we're on. And out of reflects he had put a secure arm around her waist as they both at the same time rolled out of the way when Bishop had threw a dagger at them. But because they rolled at the same time and his arm was still holding her, they ended up hitting the other end of the wall in the room inside the train. Then they both realized as their rolling came to a stop, he was under her once again. And though they could of jumped up and went back to the fight, they didn't. For Karai wouldn't move off him and nor would he remove his arm from her waist. He don't really know who took the bold move first, all he knew was one second his eyes were locked with hers and the next they were kissing. And he didn't want to think that if not for hearing Mikey hitting the wall near by, him and Karai wouldn't of broke their lip-lock. Though they did, and they were both back to fighting Bishop. However, he thought nobody had saw them kissing. Therefore, that's why he got surprise when Don brought it to his attention, that night after him and his brothers got back to the lair(with train to boot). That he saw him and Karai kissed in the train. But he had told Don to keep this to himself. Which his brother did after telling him that he was in love with April. Knowing this Leo had admitted to his brother that he himself was in love with Karai, that's why he kissed her. However, after his and his brothers unwilling separated journey in time to different worlds and times. Don pulled him to the side later, and warned him to watch out for Karai, by telling about his trip to the dark future, where it was Karai that killed him and Raph. But at that time Leo told Don, 'that Karai would never do that, cause she is our friend. And that future will never be.' However, Don was right, Karai was a backstabber and then became the new Shredder. Therefore he force anything and everything he ever felt for Karai down inside him, though it wasn't easy to forget his affection for the first person he ever felt romantic feelings for. But he did do it with his brothers' help.

Though once again he was feeling his romantic feelings for her, coming to the surface. Which had him forcing it back down as he reminded himself of all things she had did and put his family through... _I wont fall again!_

Karai was just a inch from kissing Leo when she heard a growl come from his lips, then that's when she noticed his earlier angry eyes were back. Which made her let out a deep sigh.

"You underestimated me, Leonardo." Not moving her eyes from his glaring ones, she placed her fighting fans back at there hiding place attach to the strap on her thigh under her dress, before bringing a hand to his face, starting to caress it. And as she did, he was looking and acting like a rattlesnake ready to strike her. Therefore Karai raised up, folding her arms as she went back to talking. "I'm sure Master Splinter has told you before. That a true master of ninjutsu can make anything into a deadly weapon." Karai with her eyes closed in thought, didn't see Leo let out a gasp of shock, before his reaction change to fury at what she just said. "Though he used a wooden cane against you. I decide to use my defense weapons from-"

Taking all this in, Leo instantly sat up, causing to knock Karai on her back, with him pinning her down under him not soon after, with his deadly eyes, glaring down at her, while scowling.

"How was you able to know about that event or what my father had said?"

"What?" Was all Karai said, before Leo, with quick ninja skills, pulled back out her lite fans from under her dress, and then had them both pressing against her neck, making her cuts, that he made, reopen to start to bleed again, but more then his swords could. "Master Splinter told...me of that event as he was training me through the meditate sessions I have had with him these past 6 months."_Please Master Splinter! Stop him before it's to late- _The Foot's leader, couldn't finish her plead to her new master, as the Turtle that had her heart was really trying to kill her and there was nothing she could do to stop him...his face told her he was already becoming consumed in anger.

"Stop lying!" shouted Leo. "My father would never train the likes of you!" He pressed the fans deeper into her skin, making it harder for her to think or breath, as her pleading tears looked up to him. But Leo's hate for her was becoming to strong that he himself wasn't able to focus right with what he was doing. All he was seeing was what she had done to his family...and him most of all. "No more lies!" He blinked his eyes as they were becoming wet. He was crying and he didn't know why. "Why would I ever cry for a heartless person like you!"

Feeling she had no choice, Karai to the top of her lungs scream out. "MASTER SPLINTER!" Hearing her called out to his father had, whatever line Leo was holding onto from ending everything, to break. With blinding fury, Leo raised his hands and begun to bring down the fans to cut Karai's neck, ending her life. Not even Karai's tears trailing down her face was reaching him. His hate for her, was just to strong to break now.

"THIS ENDS NOW!" It almost felt like slow motion to Karai as she couldn't do anything but watch as Leo's hands with her fighting fans was coming down to kill her. However, before he dealt the last blow to Karai. Leo was stopped,

"MY SON STOP!" by the sound of Master Splinter's voice ringing through his head, making him pause in his actions, before drawing back from Karai and dropping her fan weapons in the process. Seeing this, Karai without hast, rose to her feet, and ran to her desk to press a hidden button under it, that once she pushed the button, a wide wall opened up into her secret living quarters. Holding a hand against her bleeding neck, Karai rushed into the opened wall, so she could get her neck wound treated before she will die of bleeding to death or choking on her own blood.

The whole time this was going on, Leo was pulled into his mind by his father, with his body getting into a mediation position all by itself.

* * *

**Inside Leonardo's mind space**

Leonardo opened his eyes to find himself in his mind, in a meditate position. His mind was like being in the sky, for all around you was blue skies and fluffy clouds. When his eyes focus on his surroundings of his mind, he saw Master Splinter standing in front of him in a lotus position also. But though he was in meditate state, Master Splinter's eyes were not closed, in fact he was looking at Leo.

"My son, I'm glad I was able to reach you before you could tainted your heart." Splinter bowed his head to his eldest son, before continue on. "Cause young Karai as been doing nothing but telling you the truth. For tonight she has been allowed to tell all, and she chose to tell you, out of your brothers. She had been forbidden by her masters, to reveal her true purpose towards you and your brothers." He raised his head to look at Leo. "Especial you my son, for it was you who she had many times went over all her masters heads for."

" Master Splinter..." Leo gazed down at his hands, they were green skin hands, and not the bloody hands they were a moment ago. "Karai said, that you had been training her these last 6 months."

"I have my son, but before you asked why. I must ask you a question."

"Sure, father. What is it?"

"When you was ready to take young Karai's life. Why did you cry my son. Was it out of pity? Was it out of hate for your first true kill? Or was it something completely different all together." Leo not able to answer, hung his head in shame as he thought this over for awhile before responding.

"I guess I was crying cause I was killing someone who's more like me, in mind, then even my own brothers and..." He rubbed his bald green head, for a few seconds before speaking again. "Although I was letting my anger and hate control me, I really didn't want to kill her. But when she called to you, I felt that she was trying to trick me. Now she's..." And though he was fighting them, his tears still left his eyes. As soon as his teardrops fell from his face, he felt his father's arms hugging him.

"My son, she is still alive." Leo lift his head up to look at his father with wide eyes, which Splinter only smiled while wiping his son's eyes. "I wish I could tell you why I took young Karai as my student. But then I would be telling her whole story to you. And that is not my place to do so, for it is hers and hers alone, to tell." Splinter kissed Leo's forehead. "But what she tells you tonight is all the truth. And you also have to understand that things that happen to us all. Happen cause of destiny and not by accident." Splinter begun to fade away from Leo's mind space. "I will be here when you need me, but tonight you must choose your fate, without me and your brothers choosing it for you." With that statement, Splinter was gone, and once he left, Leonardo felted himself coming back to reality.

* * *

**Back in Kara's office; 2 hours later**

Reopening his eyes, Leo discovered he was in a lotus position, like he had been in his mind. _I must had place myself unaware into this position as Master Splinter drawled me into my mind. _As he got to his feet, his attention went to the floor where a dry trail of blood went from the desk to lead to a opened wall on the right nearby, facing the side of the desk. Each side of the opened wall had two colorful dragon statues each. The dragon statues had a green turtle shell on they're backs, the dragon near the opened wall on the right was blue, and the dragon statue beside it was red. While on the left side of the opened wall was a purple dragon statue and an a orange one. Moving closer to the dragon statues, Leo noticed that none of the dragon statues had wings, but they all have glowing golden eyes. And each of them have a weapon or weapons carved in the white stone that each of the dragon statues were on. The blue dragon statue that he was facing had twin katana carved into a X form in the stone under it. Same form with the red dragon statue, though its weapon was twin sai. And the purple one had a bow stick and the orange one had nunchucks.

"How did I not see these?" Leo said to himself not knowing he spoke out loud.

"Cause you probably were more focus on getting answers and killing me, instead of the remodel of my private office." Karai with a little scratch in her voice, jokily said as she re-entered the office through the opened wall. Which Leo went on guard. _I know what my father said...but I can't really trust her...can I? _Although he was in his thoughts, it didn't stop his eyes from taking in Karai.

She had exchange her sexy party dress for a stunning black floral yakata(Japanese's robe) featuring vibrant red and white flower and green flower leafs on a black background with butterfly-style sleeves. And keeping the detail of the yakata, she had matching belt and a pair of wooden Geta sandals; that gave her the height of 5'6. Still keeping the tradition going, she also was wearing white stretch tabi(socks) while having her back-length black hair in a half up-do formal hairstyle, the style allow her long hair to drape down past her shoulders, while her loose french twist was being kept in place by a traditional Hira Kanzashi featuring a red circle with hand painted metallic gold and red and green floral accents. She was carrying a Japanese handmade simple bamboo tea tray, with a teapot and two traditional teacups set; the set was a navy blue marbleized shiney glaze featuring a green dragon on them, resting on the tray.

She walked past him,without speaking a word. And made her way across the room, placing the tea tray on a solid rosewood low long table; a table laced with hand-carved impenal dragon motif along the four sides of the apron, the curved legs ending on the turtle-paw feet gave a graceful, unique and also study look. Around the low long table were seven golden-looking seating cushions.

Though the low table wasn't as tall as a regular dinner table was. It was long as one and wide enough to hold all that was on it, while still having table space. For on the table were what look like to Leo was a traditional Japanese dinner/kitchen setting.

There was a white electric water heater(3 LT), on one end of the table and a large beige 'Shabu Shabu/Hibachi Grill Base'(light-weight, compact, and easy-to-move cooking stove; decorated with Japanese calligraphy) on the other end, with a stainless steel 'Shabu-Shabu Pan' Japanese-style hot cooking pot atop of it, that had steam raising from the top lid. The tableware on the table was Japanese style- porcelain pieces of sushi/tea/dinner set in dappled robin's egg blue with branches of white cherry blossoms. The set include; two sushi plates(8.5 by 5), six deep(3 3/8) square sauce dishes, two medium rice/noodle bowls(4.5 in diameter by 2.75 high), two(5 5/8 inch) long spoons, two set of bamboo chopsticks, two round dinner plates, two square appetizer plates, three serving platters and two serving bowls, three sauce dispensers, two small soup bowls with lids, under the sushi and dinner set was bamboo made placemates, and the sake set was in a bamboo tray, all items place rightful in their place on the table. With some preparing bowls(2) and plates(4), resting on the table near the Shabu/Hibachi Grill Base. One big preparing plate dish was filled with meats;beef, pork, wild boar and chicken. One dish bowl was filled with seafood;salmon, cod, shrimp and scallops. Two big dish plates filled of cut Japanese vegetables;cabbage, potato, white radish, carrots, onion, green onion, and sweet potatoes, eggplant and pumpkin and two different mushrooms; Enoki(cultivated mushroom) and Shiitake(often used mushrooms) and also two different seaweeds; kaiso and kombu. And one dish bowl with udon(thick, white wheat noodles) and one dish plate of blocks of tofu.

The aroma of the broth in the hot pot had Leo's stomach whimpering out of hunger, reminding him that he had missed both breakfast and lunch, cause he had been more on thinking of getting information from the Foot's head leader Karai all day instead of food. But now he couldn't ignored his stomach.

_Now I feel like I'm Mikey. _

"Well now that your 'back to yourself'." Leo frowned at Karai's 'smart' remark as she walked back over to him, which had him reaching for his katanas, only to realize that his swords wasn't strapped on his shell. Which had him remembering that Karai had knocked them out of his hands during they're duel, and probably were still laying somewhere on the floor in the room. However, once he started searching with his eyes around the office(that seem to have more light then before), and couldn't find any trace of his swords. He brought glaring eyes to Karai, who had now reached him.

"Where are my katanas?" He gripped his fist, waiting for Karai's answer.

"I have put them up for the moment-" Leo went to grab her. But the dry red on his hands and a white bandage wrapped around Karai's neck, that appeared when she lean back away from him in fear, stopped him in his tracks, and had him thinking about what his father had said.

_I have to be patience, and hear her out before deciding anything...and. _He frowned as his attention went from his hands back to Karai's bandage neck. _I need to control my temper around her...I still don't trust her...but I can't kill her...I don't think...I can without killing apart of myself..._ Coming to a choice, Leo took a deep breath then let it out, before calmly speaking.

"Can I ask why you took my swords?" Karai sensing that Leo was being his calm, but serious self, answered him just as calm as him.

"Well, I didn't really take them. It's just I didn't trust you not to take my life again, so I hidden them from your sight." Karai continued speaking as she went back to the hot pot that was boiling a little. Which had her sitting seiza(formal way sitting; kneeling), placing a few of the chopped and sliced ingredients into the pot to cook. "When I came back from Angel's floor where she had treated my neck wounds before I could die-" Leo cringed as he was reminded once again of what he almost done. And though Karai didn't sound ill about the event. It didn't halt Leo from apologizing.

"Karai, I'm sorr-"

"Don't be." Brushing it off, Karai continued cooking, but stop for a second to place three small plates of appetizers; a Tsukemono plate that are a variety of Japanese pickles(Takuan-made of Japanese yellow colored sundried rasdishes and pickled in mixture of salt, rice bran and sugar. And Nukazuke- made of cucumbers, carrots, eggplant and turnip) and a bowl of Unadon Eel Donburi (grilled eel prepared in thick soya based sauce, served on top of cooked rice). "Please, come and sit, and enjoy for I could already hear your stomach earlier, during your mediation with Master Splinter." Leo was about to refuse, but his stomach making a louder sound then Mikey ever did, had Karai giving out a cheerful laugh. "Please, my friend-"

"Let's get one thing straight." Leo started, as he across the room to stand and face the table Karai was still kneeling behind. "I might be sorry for what I almost did to you. But," He was once again narrowing at her while his body showed that he was on guard. "me and you," He pointed from him to her, "will never be friends again." Kneeling, Leo sat in front of the table facing her. And once he was sat down, Karai bowed her head, hiding the despair and sadness on her face from Leo.

"Oh course, Hamato Leonardo-san. Please take these alcohol wipes to clean your hands."

"This is nothing but a mutual truce," He said bitterly, taking the box of wipes to clean the dirt and dry blood off his hands. "and nothing more." Leo added as Karai not saying nothing, picked up a green and red decorative green tea container that held some dark and light green tea leafs and stems. Tea leafs and stems that caught his eyes as they looked familer to him. "What are those leafs and stems your making into a tea?" He had a feeling that he knew what kind of leafs and stems these were, he just had to have Karai tell him what he was fearing was true, for like the tea, the food she was preparing looked familiar also.

Karai's voice was light and small, as she continued with preparing the green tea by placing the teapot under the electric water heater's spout, and letting the hot water pour into the teapot's opening, to heat the leafs and stems inside it. " Hamato Leonardo-san," Done with filling the teapot, Karai placed it back on the tea tray, before returning to the main meal; Yose-nabe. "before our duel had started. " She placed some more ingredients into the pot that made the delicious smells coming from it, filled the room. "I was going to tell you..." Karai paused and closed the pot lid, and with a gesture, offered the appetizers to him, by sliding the serving plates and bowl closer to his own dinnerware, and while she did this, she had kept her head bowed the whole time.

Silently saying "Itadakimasu" to himself, Leo took the offering by using his bamboo chopsticks to picked from the appetizer dishes and placing some of them on his smallest plate in front of him. Taking a bite of one of the pickles, Leo could smell the scent of chestnut in the air, proving that the green tea was in fact The Ancient One's favorite tea.

"That's the Ancient One's favorite green tea; Kukicha." He didn't have to ask, for he already knew. But Karai still answered, but not before giving her own silent thanks to the food from the serving appetizer plates and bowl that she also placed in her own smaller plate.

"Yes, it is. As well as the Japanese dinner-"

"Nabemono." Leo answered for her. But as she reached to take his bigger plate to serve his dinner to him. He took a hold of her wrist, only inches from his dinner plate. "I 'trust' that like The Ancient One. You left out the suppon-nabe in the traditional Nabemono." Karai would of took this kindly but his voice sound negative towards her. Therefore, with jerking her wrist from him, she quickly took his plate, opened the pot's lid and with a bamboo cooking spoon, scooped up some of the 'Nabemono(quick-cooked stews)' into his plate and placed it back in front of him, before doing the same with her plate. While speaking up with stern and strength in her voice.

"Even if I do favor Kame(turtle)soup like my first master." She begun. "I. Like him respect you and your brothers enough not to offer Nabemono to you with suppon-nabe in it. If you didn't noticed, there wasn't any turtle meat in the meat plate that I put in the pot." She let a small smile grace her light pink lips, as Leo slowly took a few bites of the stew in his dinner plate. But the stern and strength in her voice didn't leave not once. "This might be traditional Nabemono, but it's also Yose-nabe. You know, the Nabemono style stew with ingredients of pork, wild boar meat and beef, and chicken, seafood, vegetables and also tofu to replace the Kame." She with her chopsticks, tasted her home cook meal away from home. "This is better then Master Oroku-"

Hearing Karai's last sentience, Leo stopped eating and slammed a hard fist onto the surface of the table, making Karai jump out of shock, for she wasn't expecting this quick reaction. "What the shell did you bring up that murderer?" Getting over her shock, Karai, still kneeling, took a breath and slowly rose and gently placed both her hands on either side Leo's face, who to stun by Karai's action, let her calm him down while she explain who she was talking about.

"Leonardo, calm down so I might explain." However, Leo getting over his stun state, jerked his face from her hold.

"Don't touch me like that again!" Though he said this, the blue wearing mutant turtle ninja did sit back down, but this time he was sitting cross-legged as well as his arms. After this ordeal, and minutes went by, Leo begun to growl. "Well? Are you going to explain, or have you become mute all of sudden?" Biting back a remark, Karai started speaking, but with the same stern and power in her tone.

"I'm sorry, Hamato Leonardo-san. But you have missed understood, for I wasn't talking about my father-"

"You still call him FATHER!" He shouted out, leaning over the table, baring his teeth at Karai. Who at first felt her body start to shake, before, with a growl, stood up, glaring hard at him.

"Leonardo!" Karai shouted, but lowered her voice a second later as she realize what she was doing. Taking a deep breath, Karai sat back down, while using a kind and calm voice. "As you see Master Splinter as your father." She said, trying to get him to understand where she was going with this. "I will always call and see Ch'rell(Utrom Shedder) as my father, for it was him who took me in off the street in Japan." She paused to pour some Kukicha green tea into Leo's unused tea cup and then her own tea cup, to balance and relax both they're minds. "So as I'm telling my story, I hope you keep your anger to yourself?" Taking a sip from her tea cup, Karai let out a relax sigh. "Now as I was saying..." she trailed off as she noticed after Leo sat, he suspiciously had been looking and sniffing at his tea in his cup, before watching her drink from her own tea, before drinking from his. "I can't believe you've still think I'm going to hurt you."

"Can you really blame me, Karai?" Leo had a smirk upon his lips, but there wasn't any humor on his face. "You have already hurt me enough in the past, to last a lifetime." Hearing the bitter in his voice reach her ears, Karai looked away.

"Please, Hamato Leonardo-san. You had agreed to a mutual truces with me until I have told my story-"

"So then tell your whole story, and quit staling." Was Leo's only comment as he quietly went back to his meal. He didn't want to ambit it out loud, but Karai's cooking was filling and delicious. "The night wont stay forever..." He added then took a satisfied sip of his Kukicha green tea. "And either will I."

Nodding to Leo's request and warning, Karai decide not tell who 'Master Oroku' was. That is not until she gets to that part. "Very well." Refilling Leo's tea cup and then her own, Karai started her story.

"Telling my whole story would be kind of hard, for you see, Hamato Leonardo-san. The memories of my past including my father taking me in, are a blank-"

"Wait a minute." the blue bandana ninja turtle said, cutting the Foot's head leader off. "I thought you told me and my brothers that you were abandon by your parents? Was that a lie also." Karai focused on Leo's eyes, behind the white tinted eye holes of his blue bandana.

"Part of it wasn't my lie to give." She stated. " For you see it was my father, when I woke up in a room inside a mansion belonging to him, that told me he had found me abandon in a house in a small town. I had been 6 ½ years old at the time. And to add more to what I have told you and your brothers. I wasn't in the beginning respectful or loyal to my father." She stopped to refill his plate and her own, before continuing.

"Cause I didn't approve of how my father was treating his older men and women of the Foot." Karai with fierce eyes, gripped her chopsticks in her hand. An act that didn't go unnoticed by the turtle ninja.

"They were loyal and respectful to the true way of the Foot; Bushido. And not by my father, that's why my father had many of them punished or killed for they're disloyalty to him. He said he had did these to warn the other Foot warriors. But I knew my father enjoyed hurting them. Laughing and smiling at their pains everytime gives you away." She remarked, bitterly.

"But the younger crowd of the Foot were different for they follow my father like loyal pets. Especial four of them out that crowd, that was made to be the new Foot Elite. And the only way they were able to get that 'honor' was they had to kill the former Foot Elite whom were loyal to the Foot clan's way of Bushido, and not my father or his cruel ways." Karai was about to take, a shrimp on the end of her chopsticks into her mouth, but instead place it back in her plate and then laid her chopsticks on it's rest holder. For she was finding, as her mind brought those images from the past, back to the surface as she spoke of them, had her losing her appetite at the moment.

"I was still 6 at the time when I watch unwillingly beside my father as the head leader of the Foot Elite; Khan killed not only his father; who was the former head leader of the Foot Elite, in front of my father as he wanted, but also his mother; who wasn't even a Foot ninja, just marry to one." Leaning back, resting her hands in her lap, Karai hided her face from Leo, for she was trying to control her tears. "Khan's parents had begged him to not kill them, but they're pleas had been on deaf ears, cause without hast he slashed them to death. And to top it off he had did all this in front of his younger siblings!"

Instantly Karai lift her head, glaring towards Leo. But the way she was staring at him, told him that Karai wasn't glaring at him, but at the memory. "He was the only one out of the Foot Elite that let others suffer instead of giving them a quick death." Catching that she been glaring towards Leo. Karai shook her head, before carrying on. "After that event, I became the voice for the Foot clan. I'd refused to be trained by my father and his loyal followers. But that didn't mean I didn't have a little skills in sword fighting, cause for some reason I did."

"So it wasn't the Shredder who really taught you marital arts?"

"No. Far from that. You see Leonardo. Though I love my father and still do. I hated his cruel ways. And before you say ' then why did you follow in his footsteps'. Know that I have never intentionalty follow my father's path."

"You could of fool me..." Leo murmurer under his breath, and though Karai heard him. She didn't acknowledge it to Leo, as she went on with the memories of her past.

"I was being order by others to do what I have done in the past including against you and your brothers, Leonardo." Karai waited to see if Leo was going to say anything more. He didn't. So she went back to the story. "Being that I was against my father. I was punished repeatedly not by my father's hands, but by Khan's. But I didn't care, for with my father was busy with me, it had him laying off the Foot soldiers. When I was turning 8, two men came to my father to join the Foot clan. At first my father wasn't sure these men were worthy to join. But then when he put them up against the Foot Elite; his strongest and loyal ninjas. The two men won. That's when my father had decide to place them as his secret Foot bodyguards. However, they had told my father they would join the Foot if they were allowed to become my bodyguards. My father agreed."

"So the two bodyguards that came with you from Japan-"

"Are the same bodyguards for my childhood." Karai said, finishing Leo's question. "Cole and Han was my first and true friends." She didn't keep going on, until she had took a couple bites from her plate, showing her appetite had return.

"Not to long after they became my bodyguards did they tell me, that they knew my dad and mom." Leo raised a eyebrow as he watched Karai start smiling. "Though they didn't know much about my mom excepted that she was nice, kindhearted, beautiful and a strong will woman. With green eyes and dark black hair, two traits I inherited from her." Karai's smile didn't leave her face, as she went on, in fact it almost look to Leo that Karai was smiling more.

"But my dad they knew more about. Like he was, like my mom, kindhearted and strong will," Still smiling Karai locked her eyes with the unexpected Leo across the table. "He also was a well known sword master, that he had his own dojo to teach young kids on the street to defend themselves and the way of Bushido." Actually allowing himself to see and feel Karai's emotions. Leo without thinking about it, took her hand into his over the table once Karai tried to draw away from the table, and that small action had Karai not moving from her spot as she spoke of her past with eyes filled with unshed tears. "I don't know why I asked, but I asked them if my parents wanted me..." Not moving her hand from his, Karai wiped the tears that begun to fall down her face with her sleeve. "They told me, my parents loved me with all their hearts. And they were killed proctoring...me." Karai finally took her hand back, and placed it with the other in her lap as her head lowered, where her sight was on the table and not the ninja turtle siting across the table from her. "They inform me that they had been away when my parents were killed, and when they found I was missing. They search all over Japan looking for me until they found me with the new Foot clan." Leo knew it was not tradition, but he took the teapot and pour some green tea into Karai's cup.

"Here." He had lean over the table with Karai's teacup, now filled with green tea, and with a hand resting on the back of her neck, Leo brought the teacup to Karai's lips as she rose her face up as his hand on her neck, was keeping her steady so she could take the offering hot drink. Seeing that she could handle it on her own, Leo leaned back and sat proper on his seat cushion. "Take slow sips," He instructed, then watched Karai closely drink from her teacup. "My father told me that you have been forbidden from speaking of your past to me and my brothers. But now your able too-"

"Leonardo, I know where your going with this." Karai now calmed, went to the pot, and after seeing that the broth was all that was left in the pot, Karai placed the udon into the pot to cook with the broth. "But I haven't got there yet in the story."

Once the white wheat noodles was bathed in the broth, Karai took a rice/noodle bowl and put both the broth and noodle into the bowl before passing it to Leo, who surprisingly took the bowl in gratitude. He waited until Karai got a bowl of broth and noodles for herself, before encouraging her to keep going with the story, which she did. But he did notice that she didn't go back to talking about her parents, which he found he understood. Especial when he was wanting to know where The Ancient One fits in all this, but deep down he was already believing he knew where his second master belong in Karai's story. And though all he was hearing was a lot to take in, he was sure this wasn't even half of it.

"I was about 12 when my father left to go to America. He took a few young but skilled men with him as well as the pendant of 'Heart of Tengu' with the Foot Mystics, for the pendant in my father's hand was able to controlled all them back then too." She said, before stopping to enjoy the udon and broth in her bowl, then continued on with the story. "With me not worthy in my father's eyes. He had his Foot Elite left in-charge of the Foot clan in Japan." As soon as those words left Karai's mouth, she took her hands and gripped her head, fighting back from sobbing. "Khan as the head leader of the Foot Elite, was cruel, heartless and a monster to the Foot clan. And when I saw first hand him torture and...kill little children of the Foot clan's family." Karai let go of her head, with her hands falling like dead weight beside her sides. "I had challenge him to a duel when I turned 13. A duel that would determined who be the leader of the Foot clan in Japan." Karai didn't speak for a while, then she glance over to Leo, trying to read his eyes. Catching on, Leo without speaking, took off his blue bandana to show his chocolate brown eyes. Eyes that tell all his feelings and emotions in them. Able to read his eyes better then having to try so hard when his blue bandana is on. Karai took one more glance at him, before standing up and walking to her desk. She stood a moment before opening a drawer and pulling a purple med book out. With the book in hand, Karai went back to the low table and sat down on her seat cushion in a seiza position. "My father wasn't pleased with knowing I had lost the duel, when it got back to him in America. For at the time he had been trying to get rid of both the mob and a punk gang, being lead by a 15 year old teen, calling his gang the Purple Dragon."

"That 15 year old teen was Hun wasn't it?"

Karai nodded yes, before opening the purple book and taking out a picture. "So my father allowed Khan to punish me, but not kill me. Back then, I didn't know my father had plans for me in the future...or that his real name was Ch'rell or that he was a Utrom." Leo watched Karai in silents, gaze at the picture in her hand with tenderness and...sadness. "I was already still black and blue from the duel that had been over a month ago, but that didn't stop Khan from still 'punishing' me. However, cause I wasn't able to get my usual brutal beating, what with my body not up for any beating without dieing through it." Karai went quiet for a second as she laid the picture on it's back on the table. The whole time she was doing this she had no more emotions on her face. "What Khan did to me, will always live with me until I die."

Leo had dread when Karai earlier, started showing signs of a person who had been raped. But hearing her voice breaking up with each word, had him once again reaching over the table and placing his hand upon hers that was still laying on the backwards picture. Feeling his warm three-finger green hand over her hand, Karai snapped out of her state of mind, to at first look at they're hands, before bringing her eyes to his, looking like a innocent child that had just discovered the monsters wasn't fake but real under her bed. Seeing her like this, Leo found himself fighting back from pulling Karai over the table and into his arms to keep her safe. Which realizing this, had him knowing that no matter what Karai did to him...he will always love her and want to keep her safe.

"She wasn't even two months old." Leo was about to ask who she was talking about, that was when Karai slide, with his hand over hers, the picture over to him. "What I show you Leonardo, is something nobody but my masters know about. Not even Angel knows of this. But I always wanted to show her to you." With the picture in his hand now, Leo took one last glance at Karai's broken-smile and drain green eyes. Before turning the picture over and looking at it.

_Oh my shell... _Was what came to his head as he was now staring at a picture of a infant in a pink blanket, showing that the infant is a girl. Her head was mostly bald excepted for little strains of dark black hair sticking out of the top part of the pink blanket that the baby was covered in. Her eyes were open, and Leo could tell by her lime green eyes, that she is full of life. He was speechless, he knew this is Karai's daughter. A daughter who was made out of rape instead of love. "She's beautiful."

"She is." Karai said softly. "She would had been 6 ½ in three months." She added sadly.

_Wait? Did she say 'would had been'? _Not letting go of the picture, Leo looked at Karai's now tear stain face. "Please, Karai tell me that when you say 'would have been' meant that you gave her up...and not..." Leo couldn't say it. Absently he wondered who could dared harm such a green gem, like the baby in the picture. Holding the picture to his chest, Leo found himself trying not to begin crying. "Karai," gazing at the picture at the little infant , that was, that was... "she was so small...how, why, Karai?"

"Khan is how and why." She answered with such venom in her voice, that Leo was sure Karai was getting a bad taste on her tongue for the way Khan's name come out of her mouth. "He didn't want my father to know that he not only rape me, but got me pregnant too. Many of the wives of the Foot clan, kept me out of reach of Khan through my pregnancy. But I went into labor early, and was rushed to the hospital. Even though she shouldn't of lived after begin four weeks early. She did and I couldn't have been any happier." She gently and slowly took the picture back, but didn't place it back into the book. Instead she placed it on her chest over her heart. "I had to stay in the hospital for a few weeks after having her. She stayed in the nursery at the hospital."

Karai finally place the picture into the book and stood up and went to put it back up. "Unknown to me, I had been drugged the night before me and my daughter were going to be able to leave the hospital."

She closed the drawer, but didn't return to her seat. She looked to the night sky view through the ceiling-length curtain window behind her desk. She rested a hand to the glass, as she looked up to the rare stars that were showing. "I woke late the next day by a scream coming from the nursery. Only being two rooms from the nursery, I got there to the screaming nurse before the other nurses and doctors could. She was shaking and crying outside the nursery door. Before anyone could stop me, I rush into the room, to find it was quieted inside. I went for my daughter's assigned crib to only freeze in my steps at the bloody footprints on the floor. I followed the footprints to the window in the room...to find a note nailed beside the window. " Stepping away from the window, she went back towards her seat. "The note said that I should had got rid of my daughter through my pregnancy. Now it was my fault she die a painful death." Staying quieted, Leo didn't move his eyes from Karai's movement, not even when she was kneeling once again at the table across from him. "After reading the note, I ran to her crib, that nurses and doctors had by then crowded around. They tried to pull me back from seeing, but I got through..." Leo watched Karai take a heavy sigh before continuing on. "Her neck was slit. But not enough to kill her. When Khan said my daughter had a painful death, he wasn't lying. Through the night with a pacey in her mouth, she bleed out the whole night. It wasn't to long that they found out the night nurse, that drugged me the night before, was dating Khan at the time." Karai pause for a moment to control her emotions. While Leo oddly felt a bolt of anger coursing through his veins. He was all about honor and pair fight. However, the thought of this Khan having the nerve to take a innocent life like your own child. Had him vowing to personally see to that monster's death if not by his own hands. "The nurse was the one who let him in, and I found that she help cause she thought I was in love with Khan. That bitch let my daughter die over selfish needs!" Karai's hands gripped her robe as she rested them in her lap. "I didn't even get to name her, until after she was buried. I named her Yasuko." Leonardo thought hard to find why she named her daughter Yasuko. But though he knew Japanese meaning, some of them he didn't know very well.

"Karai if you don't mind, can I asked why you named her Yasuko?"

"I named her Yasuko, for the meaning means; peaceful child. Which I felt was the best name for her. For she was a peaceful child. She didn't cry. She was always smiling..." Neither one said a word for a while. Karai was quietly sobbing, while Leo thought of his family and silently sent a prayer to his grandfather, Yoshi to watch over Yasuko in heaven.

* * *

Karai able to speak again, started where she left off. " It was Cole and Han, who buried her in a secret place after I left the hospital with her body. After that event, I ran away. I wasn't going to go back to where my daughter's murderer was. And the state I was in had me wanting to join my daughter in death. So coming to this idea I rushed down the streets in the rain, not looking where I was going so I could get to the river to drown myself. Which had me knocking down somebody in my hast." Karai getting control over herself more, served Leo and herself more green tea. "I knew I could of just looked the other way, not caring that I just knocked someone down." She took a sip of her tea. "But I didn't. Instead I looked back to see a short and..." Karai took a moment to think of what to call her first master's figure without being insulting.

"I always called him big bones." Leo said, offering her a way around the Ancient One's body shape. Which had Karai, not able to stop herself from laughing. A laugh that was infectious that it had Leo cracking up. And remembering how he met his second master and what he thought of him. _I thought of him as a stink bomb, what with him blowing gas ever second. _Had him laughing more. Karai didn't know how long they were laughing, but she was really thankful for the distracting for the moment. Getting her laughing under control, she looked to see Leo had leaned back with his hands placed on the floor, giving him support from falling back. His face was towards the ceiling, as he himself was calming down his laughing.

"Thanks, Hamato Leonardo-san." She said, giving a small smile. "I did need that release."

"No problem, Karai." He sat up straight, looking across the table at her. "I had a feeling early, that the Ancient One was in fact your first master. Also I believed that you needed a good laugh."

"And you were right on both." This time Karai let a grin grace her lips, that Leonardo returned. Seeing this Karai went back to the story with a more positive and happy state. "Okay, we'll go with 'big bones'." This got a chuckle from Leo as Karai, with a sleeve over her mouth, giggled. "Well, once I helped the short and 'big bones' older man up from the ground. He offer me a hot meal, for the kindness and honesty I showed. I still don't know why I agreed but I let him lead me to his home in town. A home that was more like a small mansion. Once I was in the house, he told me I had to clean up before we both could eat. Showing me where to clean up I went to the bath room, and though I was grateful to this man. I still wanted to end my life. So filling the bath water, I got in and drowned myself." Leo eyes became wide at this news, but more at how calm Karai was with saying that she killed herself without any regret in her voice. "When I woke to find I was outside the tub, with the man's face hovering over me, smiling. He told me that he saved me from dieing. I started crying and telling him, 'I didn't ask you to save me'. That's when he told me his name; the Ancient One, as you already figured out awhile ago." Leo's only respond to this was a smirk, which Karai rolled her eyes at this. "He also told me, he knew I was going to kill myself out in the street, that's why he offer me a meal, so he could save me before I could take my life. I wasn't happy at this. That's when I yelled at him, telling him that 'this is my business and my life to chose what to do with it'. He only stood there and let me cry and shout at him, unlit I became sleepy and passed out. The next morning I found myself in a bedroom and dressed in some white kimono. I found later that the room and clothes were the Ancient One's late daughter; Tang Shen." Karai stopped to see Leo's reaction to this. His face was calm as well as his body. However, it was his eyes that told all. He was on pin and needles. Seeing that both her masters were right about Leo's reaction to all this. _An this isn't even half of it. _With this thought, Karai went on with her story. "When the Ancient One brought me breakfast, I asked him how he knew I was planing on killing myself. That's when he told about how he found a young girl like me, who was lost and wanted to end her life, he, like he did for me, had saved her. She then became his daughter Shen. And out of the children he took in. Shen was the only one that carried his birth namesake; Shen Tang Oroku-"

"WHAT!" Leonardo jumped up from his seat in complete shock, which had him tipping over stuff on the table. "Are you telling me that Oroku Saki and the Ancient One our family?" Karai stood up, wearing a stern look.

"Leonardo." She hissed out his name in warning. "I know a lot of this is a lot to take in." She glanced down at all the turned over dinnerware from Leonardo's unexpected movement from the table. "But did you have to jump up like that. I was hoping to send some leftovers back with you for your brothers and Master Splinter." Sighing, Karai started cleaning up the mess on the table. "I guess I can make some quick miso soup, and some rice balls for them-" She tailed off as she was beginning to stack plate on top of the other. Leo stood there for a minute or two before helping Karai clean up the mess he made.

* * *

Done with cleaning up the mess, Karai decide to take the dinnerware and cookingware back to her kitchen in her private living quarters. Leo stayed in the office while she did all this. Afterwords, once Karai came back, they decide to continued Karai's story on a green sofa. Karai could already see the old Leo was back, the one that use to meet her on the water tower building for their secret meetings when she was still under her father's orders. Secret meetings that nobody knew about. Not her father. Not his father or brothers. It was those secret meetings that they got to know each other. From favorite colors, foods, fighting styles and weapons etc. _Blue and green, Japanese cuisines, tiger slash and twin katanas. _It still surprise them that they both had that much in common.

"Well I guess I should explain why the Ancient One's last name is Oroku." Karai started, leaning on her side on the sofa, facing Leonardo as he was siting with his shell back against the sofa.

"I think that will be wise." Was Leo's only answer as he had his eyes closed, actually becoming relax and comfortable around Karai...for the moment.

Giving a giggle, Karai started again. "Well the truth is the Ancient One aka Haru Oroku, is not really related to Oroku Saki. Its just that Master Haru Oroku came from the same clan called 'Oroku' the same clan that created the Foot and the true and honorable way of being Bushido warrior living. The only reason Master Haru Oroku goes by the Ancient One is cause the Oroku clan and it's people was outcast from Japan after Oroku Saki became a demon and killed many as well as some of his clan. But Japan didn't see that the Oroku clan were victims as much as everybody else those dark times under Oroku Saki's wrath. So many of them hide their real name. Which also explain why many of the Foot clan was loyal to the true way of the Foot, was cause they came from the Oroku clan. After learning all this from Master Oroku, I vow to free the Foot from Khan's ruling. But knowing I wasn't strong enough I asked Master Oroku if he would take me as a student." Karai turned from looking at Leo, to the other side of the room, smiling. "He took me as a student. And though he trained and teach me the true way of Oroku clan fighting style and honorable living of Bushido. We were still just master and student, for he didn't want to replace Shen, though he kept telling me I remind him of her a lot. And though he was treating me more like family then my own father had. I still loved my father, a father that I still didn't know was a Utrom, but only believe that my father was related to Oroku Saki and took the name Oroku Saki so the Foot clan will fear him as well as all of Japan. I stayed with Master Oroku for seven years. When I left to challenge Khan I was 21 years old. When I got back to the Foot, I discovered that Khan haven't report me running away, to my father. But to my great despair, many of the older Foot ninjas had been sent to America; New York City, and barely two days there they were killed by my father, for they wouldn't kill for him. They chose to die honorable instead of dishonorable. Knowing all this I went to Khan to duel him. Which he was happy to duel me. This time around, I beat him. When word got back to my father that I beat Khan. He sent for both Khan and the other three Foot Elite. And gave me leadership to the Foot in Japan. And behind my father's back I had Master Oroku come in and train all the Foot in Japan. In one year, the Foot grew powerful and stronger. But my father still took many of my men to New York. And then I found later, that why I was going through my training with Master Oroku. That my father had adopted Hun when he was 16, and took him under his wing when the new Foot in New York was the only gang that controlled all of New York City."

"So that's why Hun's has such a grudge against you, even now." Leo said, not once opening his eyes.

"Yeah, Hun never like to share my father, with anyone. In his eyes I was just a rival for my father's love." She stated, with her attention once again on the resting turtle beside her. "Believing that I was replace back then, I got upset and went to release my anger in a forest nearby the Foot's estate. I was probably there maybe not even a hour, before I had a visitor." As Karai noticed Leo was opening his eyes, she quickly face the front of her, but kept watching him in the corner of her eye. "However, though it was a mute warrior,and I had to fight it. I discovered soon then later, that the warrior wasn't a person, but a moving body of wood. But I realized this to late, as I had already lost the match, when the moving body of wood, knocked me out."

"You fought the Tribunal's Mokusai No Bushi(mystical warriors made of wood) or 'test dummies' as Raph likes calling them." Leo asked, which Karai nod her head.

"Yes. And when I came to. I was in some kind of prison cell with nothing but hay all around me. I tried the door to find it was locked. I don't know how long I was in there, but was relief when the door opened, but I was pissed to find my Master Oroku standing at the doorway. However, before I could lay in on him. He told me to follow him. Being that he was my master, I obey and followed him, to a room chamber where I saw four different people dressed in different color armor that looked like my father's armor. As you know it turned out that they were actually Ninja Tribunal, and they wanted to train me to become a acolytes and then the next demon master; Oroku Saki's god-like powers, before he had be taking over by a powerful demon. I almost said no, but Master Oroku convince me that I was the one who could, with the help of the chosen four with green skin armor, destroy the real Oroku Saki when the time comes for him to be brought back by his loyal Heralds aka the Foot Mystics-"

"Wait, hold it." Leo was on his feet again. "Are you saying that you from the start, knew about the real Oroku Saki, the Tribunal Ninjas, and that you were going to be the master of demons-"

"Correction. I am the master of demons. I was able to claim that right after we all killed the Oroku Saki's demon self. You see, just like you, your brothers and the Tribunal's descents. I too have been trained by the Ninja Tribunal. But unlike you and the others. I finished my training in three years. The limit is six years-" Karai stopped in her talking when she saw Leo had went to the entrance doors, staring up at the painting.

"That black dragon in the middle is you isn't it."

"Yes it is." She didn't take her sight off the mutant turtle, who was still staring up at the painting.

"So it was when the Tengu Shredder was taking over New York City, during your 'mediation lessons' with Master Splinter and the Ancient One, that you reveal your true self to Master Splinter, right."

"That is corrected."

"And it was also you that tried to reach me and my brothers in our dreams to come to the Foot's headquarters?"

"Yes that was me. I knew from Ninjas Tribunal, that Oroku Saki's Heralds. Was going to convince him to come after me. A thing they couldn't do themselves. For you see, Leonardo. I knew from day one what was going on around me. And though I'm not pleased with what I put you and your brothers through. I had to for I was getting orders from both the Tribunal and Utroms."

"The Utroms?" Leonardo didn't speak again until he was siting back on the sofa. "I thought you hated the Utrom-"

"Leo, Leo, Leo." Karai said, cutting him off. "Guardians of the Utroms can not hate them. That will be breaking the vow I gave them when I came not only one of they're guardians, but also like many still on earth, I'm a secret guardian. That only the royal family of the Utroms know.-"

"Wait, hold the shell a minute." Begun Leonardo, having trouble taking all this in. "When did you become a guardian, let alone some secret guardian?" Seeing the disbelieve come back to his face, Karai got up with her back to him.

"During the six year I was training with Master Oroku, he had a vision; that my bodyguards were in trouble,so I left to find Cole and Han. It turned out that Khan had tried to kill them while I was gone. It was a trusted Foot solider that told me they were in the hospital. I went to them, they had lost a lot of blood. When I asked the solider how this happen. He inform that Khan put Cole and Han in a tough spot. 'Take a beat down or fight and watch many innocent children be killed in front of them'. They had chose the beat down. And that's how they ended up in the hospital. I stayed there with them until they got better to leave, then with Master Oroku's permission, let them stay at Master Oroku's house in town, while I went back to Master Oroku's mansion in the mountains. I went back to tell him what had happen, but he already told he knew what was going on. It was then I realize that he had guests. Two actally. One was a plump and less gray hair man, and a thin slim women with also short hair, and her eyes were purple as was the man. At first I was going to leave the room, but Master Oroku asked me to stay so he could let me meet his guests. It turned out that, the two people weren't really people per-say , but Utroms. But not just any Utroms they were part of the Utroms council as well as be the king and queen;Barada(king) and Nikto(queen). When they inform me about who my father really was I didn't want to believe it, but once they attached a small version of communal mind pod that you, your brothers and Master Splinter was hooked to, to my head, I was showed the cold truth. My father was truly the criminal Ch'rell. Though I saw all this and knew, I still plead with them to leave my father be. But they told me they couldn't. Cause before my father became a criminal, he had been a high-rank guard to the royal Utrom family. But after falling for Nikto's brother;Klaatu's wife Talice. He became obsessive with her, that when she told him to leave her alone...he killed her. Which started his criminal record after that everything went down hill from there." Sighing, with her back still to Leo. Karai gripped the front of her robe. "When he was finally captured, it was the whole royal family that was sending him back to their home planet to face trial. And that royal family includes; King Barada, Queen Nikto, Klaatu(the queen's brother), Princess Suzmiko(head scientific) and Klaatu's son;Mortu(head commander), and many soilders and professors like the late Professor Obligado. Knowing all this took me for a loop. So I decide to help them and protect them. But only if, when I help them catch my father, when they find a way to get home. That they would charge him, but keep him alive. As you would guess they didn't agree at first. But later that day they came to me, and told they would sentience him to a punishment that he will still be alive. And I also asked if it was possible for me to guard over him. They said yes. But cause the royal family wanted to keep this secret. I was made into a secret guardian just like Master Oroku, who's been a secret guardian since he was a young teen of 13." Still speaking, Karai started to undo her belt to her robe. "But unlike the guardians who wear a gold medallion with the carving of the Utrom they protect." Leonardo eyes' went wide as he saw Karai's robe begun to slip off her shoulders to start showing her backside. But he came surprise when Karai's robe's had pass her top part of her back when he noticed a tattoo of the same design of a guardian's medallion. But as the robe finally revealed her whole back, there was Japanese writing over and under the medallion tattoo, glowing in green. "As you can see, ones who are secret guardians wear the royal symbol and the Utroms' homeworld galaxy;Theta, on their back. The only thing that the guardians and secret guardians have in common is that we all," Karai pulling her robe back up, which has she did, the tattoo vanished from her back, as she turned around to show her eyes were glowing green like the tattoo had. "have Utrom blood running through are veins, making us have their state of age. A trait that lets us age slowly... say 10 earth years. Which on Utrom planet means' one year." Karai rested back on the sofa, not overlooking the way Leo was looking at her.

"Karai, how old are you?"

"Well, naturally I'm almost 26 years old. But I was 20 when I became a secret guardian, so I 'm-"

"In other words your still just 20."

"That's right." Learning this Leo slapped a hand on his forehead. "You okay?" Karai said, scooting closer to him, while pulling her legs up to laying on the sofa as she was once again resting on her side, looking at the now groaning and grumbling turtle.

Leo sighed and placed both his hands over his eyes, trying to rub away the headache that was creeping into his head. "Yeah...I guess." Karai, gently and softly took Leo's hands away from his eyes, then just kept holding them. Which seeing this, had Leo needing to know more and why was she order to put him and his brothers through what she did. "Karai."

"Hmm?" She spoke, not letting go of his hands in hers as she saw him look at their hands, before speaking again.

"Will you keep going with your story about your time with the Ninja Tribunal?" He asked, not sure whether to pull his hands away from hers or just let it be. He choice the last. Earning him a sweet and lovely smile from Karai at his choice.

"Well, during my training with them, I had to beat all of the Ninja Tribunal, before I could even consider myself a full Acolytes. I'll tell you, that wasn't easy. Especial when you wasn't giving a weapon out of the mystical fire-"

"You didn't get a weapon, too?" Leo spoke up, a little curious about this news.

"Actually I had to make my weapon the second year in my intense training with the Ninja Tribunals. Those fighting fans I have are those weapons I made. That's why they could go up against your twin katana. But speaking of you. You had your weapon, but Faraji was holding it for you." She was smiling mischief at him. "You used it when you had too, remember. It was after Faraji, Adam, Joi and Tora's so-called deaths." Karai opened her mouth to speak again, but then closed it as she thought what she will reveal to Leo and hope he keeps this from his brothers. "What I'm about to tell you, you can't and I repeat can't tell your brothers what I'm about to spill to you. For I shouldn't be telling you, but I figure if I'm telling you all my secrets from the beginning I might as well as tell this too. But only if you promise not to tell your brothers, promise?" Leo thought really hard on this before agreeing.

"I was sworn not to reveal what the Ancient One taught me, to my brothers. I'm sure I can keep this to myself also." With that statement from Leo. Karai begun.

"Remember early when I said something about 'Tribunal's descents, when I was talking about the three years training I did with the Tribunals."

"Yeah," Leo asked. "I remember you saying that."

"Well just like me. Their descents were in on you and your brothers becoming the Acolytes and then masters, taking the Ninja Tribunal's place so they can finally rest. But those descents were in fact-"

"Faraji, Joi, Tora and Adam, right." Leo was catching on, and from the stock look Karai was throwing informed him that she didn't think he would catch on so fast. But as soon as the shock appeared, it was gone and was replace with a relief expression.

"I love that your so quick at picking up on things." She commented, while laying the side of her face against the sofa. "And of course, they are their descents; Joi Reynard is of course related to Chikara-Shisho. Adam McKay is related to Juto-Shisho. Faraji Ngala is related to Kon-Shisho. And Tora Yoshida is related to Hisomi-Shisho. Each one of them knew from day one, that the Ninja Tribunal was their relatives, they also allowed the Tribunal to fake their deaths, to wake yours and your brothers' mind to know this battle wasn't a joke and you couldn't press restart after game over. Sacrifice would be made." Karai offered Leo a weak smile as she shrugged when he looked at her with a raised eye ridges. A look that she knew meant that he was listening, but having a hard time believing a word she just said, in that last sentience. "Tribunal had all this planed out, even before they met you and your brothers as young turtles." She wasn't shocked by Leo's now wide eyes to the hard truth. "For it was them, without Master Oroku and Master Splinter aware, forming a trick of the mind and created that bone demon to see how you and your brothers did. And when they saw promises in you four. They erased you four's minds. For if everything played out right by what Kan-Shisho saw in the future. You four would become the next guardians for the earth. While they trained me, I was informed of you and your brothers, but I didn't know you personality. Cause if I did, I probably wouldn't never agreed to all their orders they gave me." As Karai said this last statement, she gave his hands a squeeze, before removing her hands from his. " Before my training was up, the Tribunal had told me they would contact me with orders of what to do when I meet you and your brothers. But when I returned to the Foot, I realized at that same time I had to keep my eyes on my father, while running the Foot in Japan. Therefore just like the Tribunal could contact me, so could the royal guards of Utroms, namely when those royal guards were also my bodyguards; Cole and Han. Heck it, took me three months to get over that my bodyguards was actually Utrom guardians." She said after seeing the look Leo gave her. "I was barely few months back to being the leader of the Foot in Japan after my training with the Tribunal masters, before I got word, that my father was missing and wars between gangs begun in New York City, with Khan leading the Foot there. Something I wasn't to trilled about. So after leaving the Japan Foot in the hands of the three members of the Councils of Five. Council members that I created after becoming the leader of Foot in Japan. But cause I had to get to New York to restore order between the gangs. I left a elder woman called- Mai, and elder man called- Li; who both were older/retired Foot soldiers who was also wise and strong to keep order in the Foot in Japan, while I was gone. And I had Master Oroku who, secretly was a member of the Councils of Five, checking in on the Foot. And being that both Cole and Han was also the Councils of Five, I had them return to Japan ever chance they can to keep things in shape and order. Now here comes the part, that I'm sure you would find 'mess up'." She said, trying to give him a heads up. "Since the Ninja Tribunal didn't see my father as a threat, they showed me in a dream where to find my father and save him before he could die." Karai found she was right. Leo wasn't to pleased to discover that the Tribunal had a hand in bringing the Utrom Shredder back. "That was always something that made me hate them. Cause they used my love for my father to keep my father living and keeping the Foot Mystic in order or under his thumb, so they wouldn't have any chance to bring their master back from the dead. They even went so far as to had me, after my father was sentience to exile aboard an icy asteroid. Go for revenge for my father's exile to keep the Foot Mystics in line. But that's something the Tribunal couldn't 'see'. The Foot Mystics could feel I wasn't blood-lust or truly meaning to make you and your family pay. However, when Khan and the Foot of New York noticed I wasn't doing anything to get you guys back, when Chaplin told them all of what happen and that their master wasn't dead, just exile. Khan and some Foot soldiers started making trouble for me, by convincing many of the Foot soldiers that I wasn't worthy to be the next Shredder, not just for not getting revenge for my father, but cause I was a woman. So I tried to acted the part, but it truly wasn't me...so after getting the word from the Tribunal to make up with what I almost cause by letting my father leave the earth. I was ordered by the Tribunal to destroy yours, and your family's lair. Cause with Kan-Shisho seeing the future, he was able to see that you was going through some deep-soul searching and was sent to be trained by Master Oroku. Kan-Shisho knew this plan would help your spiritual powers become stronger. And thanks to some very loyal soldiers that came from Japan, while we were on the Utrom planet. I was able to make sure your brothers and Master Splinter got out alive, without rising any alarm with Khan. For my loyal men search for any signs that your family survive. All reports were positive, and then when you warned me to stay away from your family, proved that they were still alive." Karai couldn't help but to frown as Leo turned his head from after hearing this, but she let it go. " And after you and your brothers retrieve the Heart of Tengu. I waited until the the Heralds left the portal room they had reside in. Then I use their 'all seeing well' to see why in fact you and your brothers wanted the amulet. And when I saw that you stole the amulet for Bishop to save Donatello. I understood then." This time Leo did turned to her, to see she was smiling at him. "For your family means everything to you. Just like my Foot in Japan means everything to me and still do." When he didn't turned away from her, Karai didn't drop her smile. " When I saw there wasn't anything I could do but wait. I got my men prepared for what was coming soon, by ordering Dr. Chaplin to finished a project device that Baxter Stockman had in his blueprints about combining magic with science. A project that my father had him working on, before the Tricerations invasion. Then I went into a deep meditation state until Master Oroku reached me and told me to link to you and your brothers in your sleep, so you will be there when the demonic Oroku Saki got to the Foot Headquarter." Karai begun to bit her lip as her eyes lowered to the sofa. "And in the end with me giving my life, you and your brothers manifested your astral selves into your dragon avatars." Taking a breath, Karai continued. "Once I drawled all Oroku Saki's spiritual and demon energy into me and made it pure. I was able to completely my task for the Tribunal and was allowed to become the new demon keeper master. A role that Oroku Saki had before he was toking over by the Demon Shredder. So with no more orders from the Tribunal and Master Oroku was going to join the Tribunal in some needed rest on the 'Lap of the Gods'. I started to get to work on rebuilding the mess that Tengu Shredder cause to New York and it's people. In the 6 months that Master Splinter kept you and your brothers in the lair. I was getting training lessons from him through meditation. While when awake, I gave the Foot here in New York the choice whether to stay loyal to the true way of the Foot and become allies with you, your brothers, Master Splinter and all your allies and friends. Many of the Foot here didn't agree, especial with Khan and the other Foot Elites became their voices. So Khan tried to take over the Foot Headquarters. But I was prepare for this take over. Cause I had behind Khan and the former Foot Elite's back. Recruited new Foot Elites, people who were trust worthy and great friends; the Tribunal's descents- Adam, Faraji, Joi and Tora. With them and some still loyal Foot soilders. I was able to beat Khan and his followers. Many of those followers, later I heard went to join the Purple Dragon after leaving the headquarters. Though Khan and the rest of the ex-Foot Elites went in hiding. Many of their new followers have been hurting a lot of people in the city. One in fact, that had many young members joining the Foot when a lot of them lost family members from Khan's followers. Like one of my young but high rank member called Keno. He was a 16 year old pizza delivery boy, at the time his kid cousin(10 years old) Hope was kidnapped by Khan's followers, when Keno had refuse to join Khan's gang. Tora and Faraji had found Khan's last hideout, and they got there in time to rescue a half dead Keno, but sadly, Keno's cousin was already dead. It seem that they tricked Keno in believing that they had kidnapped Hope. But the truth was they killed her and dump her body in Central Park where she was found two weeks later after Keno came out of the hospital. Khan's men had raped her and then shot her in the back of the head, with her hands bind behind her." Karai shook her head at the same time that Leo did. It was truly sad when innocents get caught up in things unwillingly. "And before he joined, Keno had asked to be able to go back to Japan to bury his cousin near, where her parents laid. I payed his way for him to do just that. And every since then he has been loyal to the Foot. But also has formed a crush on me recently as Angel as informed me two months ago. Not something I'm trilled to have another lovesick boy drooling over me." Karai didn't catch the look Leo was wearing, if he was pissed earlier outside when Dr. Chaplin had put his hands on Karai, then knowing some pizza boy was gawking at her, had him almost hitting the ceiling. Still not seeing this, what with her hand over her eyes as she groaned. Karai continued on "And well I told you about Angel and her becoming my little sister." She went on when Leo nod his head showing that he remembered. "Well after that I noticed that many of my new recruits needed more skills in martial arts, so I had sent for some Foot teachers from Japan to teach the new warriors. Teachers that just got here today. And that's just about it."

* * *

After Karai went quieted and closed her eyes, resting her head on the sofa. The massive room went into a comfortable silent. And for awhile that's how it stayed. But something was bothering Leonardo, something that had to do with Karai not speaking of the star-ship event. An event that still haunts him to this day. _I need to know, why I keep still having that nightmare..._ With this thought, Leonardo, siting on the sofa, leaned his elbows on his knees, before looking over to the resting Foot's leader on the same sofa.

"Karai."

"Yes, Leonardo?" Karai said, sounding exhausted. She didn't know that she would be more drained after speaking all that to Leonardo. As she opened her tired eyes. She knew something was wrong, especial with the tone Leonardo was giving. "What is it?" She asked, siting up, bringing her whole attention to the turtle. But when she saw the expression that he was wearing had her fearing and dreading what she was sure he wanted to speak about.

Leonardo almost heisted, but then spoke. "What happen the day your...father...was leaving earth."

"Don't." Was Karai's quick respond as she turned her face from him.

"Don't?" Leo repeated her word, in shock before frowning. "I have a right to know." Karai wanted Leo to leave this be, but she knew he wasn't. Sighing to herself, Karai started explaining.

"I was vowed to the Utroms , so I, while being under my father's orders, kept trying to keep him from having anymore charges put on him before he would return to the stars-" Karai's words caught in her throat, when suddenly Leo got into her face, glaring deadly at her.

"You helped him escape-" Karai shook her head, she wasn't going to go there...not now.

"Look, Leonardo." she started rubbing her forehead, "I wont go there. So drop it." She added , glaring back at him. "That mission didn't go the way it was suppose to, and Master Splinter knows this now and he's the only one that needs to know what happen or was suppose to on that meeting spot my father was suppose to meet his allies-"

"You was going to let him destroy the Utroms after you gave your vow to them-"

"I SAID DROP IT!" Karai screamed in Leo's face, with her breathing heavy. "I will not-" Getting up, Karai stormed away. But Leo wasn't giving up so easy, as he jumped off the sofa, and caught her arm, turning her around to face him.

"I will not drop it! That event alone still haunts me!" When Karai refuse to look up at him, he started growling. "You tried to kill me!" He begun shaking her with his grip on her arms. "Tell me why-" Before Leo could finish, Karai pushed back from him.

"FINE!" She shouted in his face, then turned away from him and walked straight for her bar cabinet as she spoke, for she knew she will need a drink to be able to speak of the half fail mission. " After showing many times that I was still against my father's ways. My father, without me being aware, had been keeping watch over me, by Baxter Stockman's replacement;Dr. James Chaplin. I didn't know this, that was until I noticed some of the Foot, knew my style of fighting. Which had me discovering that my father let Dr. Chaplin place hidden cameras in my living chambers. Therefore I stopped training in the headquarters and started training in the city. Which I'm sure you know of this, cause most of out secret meetings you had always found me training. But even then I wouldn't reveal my true fighting styles not even to you. That I'm glad, I didn't ever let my guard down, for Dr. Chaplin to copy my real moves. For I found out about the 'Karai robotics'," Not aware of Leo frowning at this, Karai, standing in front of her bar cabinet, opened the cabinet door and pulled out a white bottle filled with rice wine, that had been placed in a compartment inside the cabinet, that kept the bottle warm. "after Baxter Stockman short circuit the 'Karai robotics' program, while I was getting a power core device system-"

"That's why you were there, wasn't it?" Leo asked, with his frown deepening when Karai nod yes. "Why am I not shocked about this."

Overlooking this rude remark, Karai went on. "With that system, I was able to learn about the star-ship my father was having created with leftover parts from the Triceratops's star-ships. But to earn his full trust I had to agreed to date and see Dr. Chaplin intimately. So my father could manipulate him into breaking all of Baxter's pass codes, blueprints, and programs." Saying that Karai shook her head, before shuddering. "Not a time I like to relive." She continued on as she took a clear sake glass and pour some warm rice wine for herself. "Keeping the royal family updated with my father's plans and allies. The Utroms were able to capture his allies on the meeting point that he had as his first stop back in space. But though everything was going as planned. Tribunal wasn't pleased with me helping the Utroms with getting my father off the earth. So I vowed to them that as long as you and your brothers were still alive on earth and I keep the Heart of Tengu in my procession, then Oroku Saki wouldn't be brought back." Karai went to drink her sake, but instead place it in the bar cabinet along with the rice wine bottle, before closing the cabinet door, walking away from it. She decide that she didn't need a drink that bad, for if she was going to go over this event she wanted to be in her right mind. "The Tribunal told me they will hold me to this vow. A vow that was harder said the done." Still walking Karai made her way to her window, not once looking in Leo's direction. "But with the Tribunal's ok. I continued on with my task. When I found out who all was going to go with my father to the 'stars'. I had Cole and Han send the information to the royal Utroms. I was more then overjoy to know that Khan and the rest of the Foot Elites were going also, along with most of my father's loyal following soilders. Everything was going smoothly." Karai stared up at the sky that was beautiful with the moon still shining. "Even with Baxter Stockman joining Bishop, wasn't a problem. For Baxter didn't know about my fathers star-ship, at the time. So no big deal. But then Master Splinter missed understood Yoshi-san's message. Yoshi-san was making Master Splinter a guardian to Utrom who were still on earth. But with his thoughts and his father's thoughts mixed together in the orb that held Yoshi's memories. Memories that had been record when he was alive. But Master Splinter didn't know this, for commander Mortu wasn't suppose to give the orb to Master Splinter, without his aunt and uncle's say so. But he did." Karai with her hand on the window, begun to frown at the memory. "Bishop wasn't a true problem, but you, your brothers and Master Splinter was a problem."

"Why didn't you just tell us this then? You had many chances to do so." Leo questioned. Karai sighing, looked over her shoulder, but didn't move from her spot near the window.

"If Master Splinter was informed about all this, especial about my part with the Tribunal. Master Splinter would had prevented you and your brothers from becoming Acolytes. Hell it was them who had order me to destroy the orb when I attack your family's lair. For they didn't want Yoshi-san informing Master Splinter of yours and your brothers' destiny."

"Oh..." Was all Leo could say, as Karai went back to the star-ship event.

"Believe me Leonardo, I wanted to tell you many times of what was going on. But I knew I couldn't. I honored what both Tribunal and royal Utroms wanted of me. That was the only reason I didn't just speak up at that time. I even went as far as to make you believe I hated the Utroms. And I'm sorry for that..." Karai shut her eyes at the window, as she was silently fighting her tears. "I'm also sorry about what happen on the star-ship between me and you. It really wasn't suppose to be that way, but I had no choice-"

"Yes you did!" As Karai was talking, Leo had been making his way to the desk, now standing in front of the it, he gripped his hands to his sides as the nightmare return to the surface of his mind. Making him relive that pain and hurt all over again.

"No I couldn't! There was no way around it!" Knowing he was behind her, Karai whipped around,moved to her desk until she was glaring at him over the desk.

"Yes there was, you could of-"

"What?" She started, while cutting him off as she folded her arms. "Withdrawal my weapon, then let you collide into me, and with your weight heaver then mine, we would of tilt over the rail to our deaths. Or how about this, I could of not lowered my weapon a little, then been able to stab your heart. Yeah I think either one of those choices would have been better then what I chose. 'Tilting my weapon slightly and wounding your shoulder, where you were wounded and in pain, but was still alive'. But next time I'll chose the others." Hearing the bitter and sarcastic in her voice, had Leo growling , as he stared back at her. "I know I hurt you really bad and not with only your shoulder," That got Leo growling louder at her, gripping his hands into fists. But Karai went on. _He wants the truth, then so be it! _ "I can't turned back time. I don't have that kind of ability. I need you to think as a warrior- no." She poked a finger against his chest. " A sword master. Then tell me if there was anyway around my choice. Without death being the last resort."

Leo went to opened his mouth. But closed it, after himself went over in his head of any way around what Karai chose to do. However, he came to the same result. "Stabbing me in the shoulder was the only choice without death being our fate." Knowing this, the ninja turtle drawled away from the desk to sit in a black arm chair behind him, that he fell into, hanging his head with a deep sigh. Karai didn't move or speak. She had a deep feeling that, that event had ran on his mind for a long time. She just wasn't sure it would affect him this much. "I always thought that was the only choice." He started shaking his head. "But I didn't want to get my hopes up." He suddenly lift his head, looking over to her. "I didn't want to believe that you was thinking of my well-being at that time. But to know now." He placed his forehead in his hand as his elbow was resting on his knee. "Changes everything-" Suddenly Leo gripped his head in pain as an image of being lift up by Shredder on the star-ship flooded his mind. Then as soon as the image was there it was gone, but not before he heard his father's voice speak to him.

"**Ask why Ch'rell didn't killed us on the star-ship. When he had the chance too.**"

* * *

By the time he was able to focus, Karai had rushed over to him,kneeling in front of him, with worry writing all over her face, while wiping his sweaty face with a cold washcloth. And he knew seeing her caring for him like this would had brought a smile to his lips, but the still fresh image in his mind had a frown playing on his appearance and lost look on his face from his father's words. "Karai." When her eyes were on his, he continued on. "What happen after Ch'rell lift me," Leo didn't miss Karai getting pale in the face as she froze from cooling his skin with the cold washcloth in her hand. "off the floor...in the power core center room?" And just like that, Karai stood up and moved away from him, and started for her secret living quarters.

"Leonardo, it's almost 1:00 in the morning. I believe I should go make those rice balls and miso soup for your family. And I think I'll add some homemade Jasmine tea for Master Splinter," Standing up, Leo, not saying anything, approached the retreating Foot leader. The Foot leader that was still going on chating. "He told me it's his favorite tea. So that will-" Finally reaching her. Leo turned her around and pressed her back against the wall behind them. With his hands on both her shoulders, Karai couldn't move, unless she wanted to fight to get loose.

"Start talking." He lean his face only a inch from hers. "I wont free you, until you spill of what happen that day." Karai hung her head. "Please Karai-"

"Why do you want to know so badly?" She questioned in a whisper, without lifting her head up.

Leo was about to say cause Master Splinter wanted him too. But the truth is. Leo has been wanting to know like his brothers. Why was Ch'rell outside the power core center room, when they came too. But more importantly, he wanted to understand the nightmare of Shredder picking him up by the back of his belt with Shredder holding him up with his gauntlet. But after that part of the nightmare, he always wakes up sweating all over. Now he wanted that nightmare to leave, but it wont until he knew what happen in that moment. "Let's just say, knowing will let me sleep better." He watched her try to struggle out his hold, but with her tired she wasn't having success in her struggling, causing her to give out a sigh. She decide to giving up.

"Leonardo," He didn't take his eyes off her fiery green eyes. "what happen on that star-ship." She cuss under her breath, then with more courage she didn't think she had, she started explaining. "After you, your brothers and Master Splinter was knocked out. I thought maybe I would still have a chance to get my father to his meeting spot, so the Utrom can capture him." She turned her face away, once she begun again. "But that all changed when my father decided to kill all of you..." She closed her eyes once she felt them start to burn. "Froze and couldn't move. For I didn't know what to do...then..." She was beginning to choke on her sobbing. Leonardo wanted to comforter her, but push the urge down. "When my father lifted you up with his gauntlet from the back of your belt." Leo's body was stone stiff but on the inside he was shaking as his nightmare was playing in front of him while Karai was talking. "Seeing what my father was going to do. I acted. With your weapon I blocked my father's attack on you. And even though I tried to reasoning with him saying; that you, your brothers and Splinter had fail to stop him, so you will feel dishonorable that your family lost. But my father didn't want to hear it. All he saw was a traitor. That was the first time my father had ever strike me." Karai started shaking, which had Leonardo pulling her into his arms. This little affection had her going on. "I knew then that I had no choice but to distance my father away from you and the others, so not daring to fight my father, I made my way out of the power core center room." Leo tried to fight it, but his heart had a mind of it own as it speed up, once Karai snuggled her face into his neck, unaware, but tickling his skin with her warm breath. "I was hoping that you and your family would stay unconscious until we reach our stop, but then the missiles from Baxter and Bishop was making it impossible to make it to the 'drop off'. But then if wasn't for Professor Honeycutt sending stress calls to Mortu. The Utroms wouldn't have been able to save us. So I'm glad for them; Mortu and Professor Honeycutt. They're the reason were still alive." Done with speaking, Karai just realized what she was doing and where her face was resting. Blushing she drawled back, but cause she quickly moved from him. They both felled with Leonardo on the bottom and Karai falling on top of him. Neither one moved for awhile cause they both was getting over the shock of falling.

"You saved me, cause of both the Tribunal and Utrom-"

"Leonardo," His words left him, as Karai softly brush her hand against his cheek, her eyes were sparkling down at him. "When I defended you against my father. The Tribunal and Utroms was the last thing on my mind. I saved you cause I..." Shaking her head suddenly, Karai jumped up and tried to flee. She almost let it slip. But she couldn't...No she couldn't tell him. She just hope Leonardo didn't catch what she was about to say. _I'll just slip to the kitchen and get his family's meals ready-_

Karai never got to finish that thought as she was once again pushed up to the wall by the blue bandana ninja turtle. But this time was different.

For, though he was pinning her against the wall like before. Leo wasn't doing it out of anger. Which Karai was finding this out with Leonardo claiming her lips. He was doing it out of desire and love for her.

With wide eyes at Leo's action, Karai thought it was hours before she returned his kiss, but it was really less then a few seconds, before she had her arms wrapped around his neck, kissing him back. It wasn't fast-pace kissing but instead, slow-kissing. Enjoying their kissing, they kept this up until they needed to stop for a breather. Therefore with her mind not so fuzzy, Karai was able to once again, think straight. Which when Leonardo tried to kiss her once more, she turned her face from his making him kiss her cheek.

"What? What are you doing? I thought you love me?" with puzzlement in his eyes, Leonardo was believing maybe he heard her wrong.

"Oh, my Leonardo." She rest her head on his chest. "I love you very much...more then I believe I could ever express." She let him lift her chin so they were looking into each others eyes.

"If you love me so much, why did you stop-" She silents him with a finger against his lips.

"I stopped our kissing, cause although I want you," Releasing her finger from his lips, the Foot's leader, trailed her finger down the blue bandana ninja turtle's mouth, further down to his neck, and with another finger from her other hand, she trailed over his green skin muscles, teasing the turtle the whole time, while smiling. "I don't deserve your affection. Not now anyway."

"What do you mean?" Turning the tables, Leonardo brought his hand up to her face, to her chin, and pulled her back to him, more closer.

"I mean I want to earn your trust and friendship." Karai explained, before having to bit back a moan as Leonardo getting bold started hovering his hands over her covered breasts, that he wasn't touching but Karai could still feel the heat from his hands.

"You have my friendship." He whispered in her ear, before nibbling it. His hands were no longer hovering over her breasts, but actually his right hand, touched her right breast, circling the nipple through her robe, making her pulled her bottom lip in while biting down on it, to ignore the fire down below, between her legs. But ignoring was forgotten about, when Leo leaned in to kiss her again. She didn't stop him this time. Either did she encourage him. She just let their desire free for the moment as they tongues danced a tango.

But once she felt his hand rubbing up and down her leg under her robe. An action that had her softly moaning as chills went up and down her spine. Their moment was interrupted by a familiar beeping sound filling the air.

"Oh shell!" Leonardo grumbled, as he pulled out his beeping 'shell cell' from it's hidden place on his shell. But while Leo was glaring at the shell cell in his hand. Karai was clearing her head once again. With a clear head now, Karai kissed his cheek.

"I'm going to go fix your brothers and Master Splinter bentos and tea." With that she left through the still opened wall to her secret living quarters. It wasn't until Karai was gone, that Leo finally answered his shell cell, but not before grumbling about "not getting a break".

"Hello." He said into the speaker of the shell cell, and didn't have to wait to long to get a respond.

"Where the shell are you 'Fearless Leader?" Seeing that he was talking to his older, but younger brother Raphael. Leo decide to keep his whereabouts to himself for the time being.

"I'm still at my post." He rushed over to Karai's desk and glance at the only clock in the whole room; a 'flying dragon' clock stand- the left panel held a 4' diameter gold quartz clock with Roman numerals and the right panel exquisitely decorated with two flying dragons against a setting sun, the blue wave design and floral patten wraps around the front of the panel. While the rainbow colors and gold metallic trim made the clock a breathtaking work of art. But Leo was more on the time, then the desktop clock stand's detail. _Oh shell it's almost past 3. _Knowing that he was already late getting to the meeting point with his brothers. Leo whipped up something from the top of his head. "I'm been waiting for some cops to pick up some thugs, I had tied up for them. They just placed them into the police car."

"You wanna us to come where ya at?" Leo almost had to stop himself from yelling 'no' in the shell cell.

"No. Just stay at the meeting spot. I'm going to take one more look around then I'll met at the water tower building." Though he said this. It wasn't until almost 3:30 before Raphael got off the phone with him. Once his shell cell was back up, Leo let out sigh.

"You know it's a good thing that Raph called when he did." Karai said, stepping back into the office, carrying a nice black size cooler in her hands. Turning to her. Leo gave a smile her way.

"Why you say that?" Seeing that warm smile, had Karai starting to feel her knees buckling. But she kept approaching him. It wasn't until she placed the cooler on the desk, that she spoke while facing Leo.

"I said that Leonardo, cause I know I don't have your trust," Leo was going to say she does, but Karai cut him off before he could speak. "I don't mean half your trust or little of it." She begun as turned to the cooler and turned back to him, and strap the cooler on him. "I want the same trust that you give to your brothers and Master Splinter."

"Karai I..." He wanted to say that he had that kind of trust in her. But the sad truth was. He didn't. For although his heart...and other parts of his body believed in Karai. His head wouldn't. And of the time it was his heart and head that went together. But he was finding that when it came to Karai. His heart and head couldn't agree. That's what had him, becoming silent. For he couldn't give her a good answer. However, Karai seeing the fight Leo was having with himself, had her leaning to him, giving him a hug.

"It's ok." She slightly drew back, looking into his sad chocolate brown eyes. "After everything I put you and your family through. I'm not surprise nor upset that you don't trust me." She stepped back and walked over to the blue dragon status in the room and without any trouble, pulled his twin katanas from the status' shell on it's back. "So I don't mind earning your trust." With the swords in hand, she walked back over to him. "With that said, I think it be in both our best interest ," She stopped in front of him, handing over his swords, that he was overjoy to have them back. "if we take this slow and easy." Leo didn't want to agree to this as he was placing his swords on their place on his shell. But he thought he didn't have a choice. Which had him regretful,accepting this choice. "However," Karai started, as she sat on her desk, while he stood, facing his side to the desk. "That doesn't mean..." She slowly trailed a finger against his arm. "That doesn't mean that friends don't experiment intimately with each other-" Karai's words was silent by Leonardo, pulling her into a kiss. But it wasn't a hast kiss. No, this kiss was long and strong. That's why when Leo release their lip-lock, Karai was literally fanning herself. _It has to be a mutant turtle thing? Cause there's no way in hell, that a human can kiss and use their tongue like that. _Karai coming out of her thoughts, was trying to keep up with her heart beats, that was racing a mile a minute. She lean against the desk with her back to it, while facing a now pleased and smirking Turtle.

"Do you mean that kind of intimate experiment." It wasn't a question, that much Karai could pick up on. But she did answer him, though on a count of her, still catching her breath. Karai's only respond to Leo was a nod yes. "I can agree to those terms." Leo said then stepped up to Karai, until there was no space between them. Still smirking, his hand came up to her face,to her chin, and gently brought her to him. "Can you." If Karai had an answer, she didn't speak it as she was for the third time, brought into a kiss with Leo. He was barely touching her lips. And yet it was so sensual to her as she became enchanted. By the time he pulled away from her and lefted her office. Karai was still trying to get her legs from shaking, but ended up on the floor. Giving herself a little more time to feel her energy return to her legs. Karai still feeling the tingling going through her body lefted by Leo. It went from her lips to between her thighs. Moaning to herself, she decide to see if she could link her dreams with his. Seeing that she didn't need to pull to much spiritual energy to link her to his dreams, like she had do when she linked to his and his brothers' dreams. She wasn't sure if Leo would like to have his dreams invaded, but the way she was feeling, she didn't care. She knew this way was sneaky but she also knew she wasn't breaking any agreement. For dreams were just fantasy realms to our minds. So it wasn't the reality world. So she wouldn't be really going back on her words, about taking it slow. _No of course not. This will be just a sample of what the future holds. _Pleased with that thought, Karai lefted her office and headed for her bedroom in her secret living quarters.

She had just slipped under her covers, not wearing nothing. When her phone on her bed stand, started going off. Growling to herself she snatched up the phone.

"This better be good."

"Onee?" Hearing her little sister's surprise voice had Karai changing her tune.

"I'm sorry imoto. I wasn't in my right mind." She sat up in bed. "To be honest, my mind is focus more on my body at the moment.

"Oh, was I disrupting something between you and Leo?" There was mischief in Angel's voice. Making Karai rolled her eyes.

"No. not really." With the phone to her ear, Karai grabbed her house robe from it's hook, on her wall in her bedroom. "And Leonardo has already left after his brothers called his shell cell." She slipped on the robe, covering her nakedness.

"I see. So everything is good with you two? I mean Leonardo's not going to go crazy and try to kill you again is he?" Karai sighed to herself as Angel's mischief tone was replace with worry and concern.

"No, Leonardo wont be trying to kill anytime soon. And at the moment we're taking things slow, and start with being friends, before anything else."

"I'm glad to hear that. I wasn't sure what to think after having to patch you up. How is the cream Professor Mortu had me putting on your cuts?" Karai didn't speak back, until she was siting on her bed again.

"It works great. The cuts have sealed up very well. And in a few days I believe I wont need the bandages anymore."

"That's good to hear. When you told us to turn off the surveillance in the office after your duel... I was just worry. After seeing first hand Leo trying to kill you-"

"Hey, it's ok. I'm ok." Karai said, trying to calm Angel down as she could hear her voice breaking on the phone. "Leonardo and I made a truths. So we're ok." She added, wanting to change the subject. "Now you called for something, so what was it?"

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Karai could almost see Angel's expression through the phone. "Professor Leatherhead and Dr. Perry have been able to break the pass codes of Baster Stockman's researches, blueprints, and program devices. They have all of it, which means..."

"I don't have any reason to keep Dr. Chaplin on payroll. I can finally fire him."

"Yeah, and with the blueprints. Any of our professors and doctors can created another tracking device." Angel reminded her big sister. "And with the tracking device, you'll be able to keep watch over your father; Ch'rell." Knowing this Karai took off her robe and started getting dressed.

"I want you to wake both Professor Mortu and Professor Honeycutt. And you tell them to meet me in the 3rd floor lab." She was just putting on some jeans, as she went on. "And then you get to bed. I want to see you bright and early for morning training."

"Yes Onee." With that Karai hung up the phone,before placing a loose tank top on and leaving her hair down, _It will take Leonardo a little longer to get home, so I'll reach him when I get back. _With that thought, Karai left her living quarters and made her way to the 3rd lab.

* * *

**In the city with Leonardo**

Leo jumped three rooftops in less then 10 minutes, with a few fancy cartwheels and somersaults to added to his mood, as well as release some energy that formed in that office with Karai. So much energy that his ninja belt was just a little to tight around his waist. The same belt that keeps the bottom of his shell pressed against him.

_Shell! Why did that shell cell had to go off...now I need to release some stamina. Or I wont be able to sleep tonight._ Thinking this, Leo stopped on the 5th rooftop and started slashing the air with his twin katana. He knew he had to make it to the meeting spot where his brothers were waiting, but there was no way he was going keep going without letting go of his built up energy. Built up energy that was coming from his concealed 'manhood'.

Like his brothers, Leo at preteen(13), was taught to hide his 'manhood' or per-say sealed it away from sight. A task at first that wasn't easy but over times, like his and his brothers ninja skills. It became easier. Him and his brothers being part animal and having many human traits. Had to learn how to work with each part of them. Including hormones. But lucky for them they don't have to worry about that part of them, unless they were aroused. So as long as they don't get 'hard', nobody will ever no about this part of them.

"Ha!" Working up a sweat, Leo started adding a few kicks to his fighting style. He knew a few more moves and he would be able to keep going, to meet his brothers. He had just finished a around house kick, when a weapon came at him from his left. Able to deflected it with a katana, he saw the weapon was a sai, and it was now stuck into the floor ceiling of the building's rooftop.

"I decided to help you finish your side of the city." Leo groaning to himself, saw Raphael standing not to far from him. With both Donatello and Michelangelo standing to the side. "But to my surprise I find that you weren't where you said you were." He watched as Raph folding his arms, frowned at him. "But at Mikey's post-"

"I didn't mind-"

"Can it Mikey!" Raph shot at his baby brother. Before looking back to his older brother. "Tell me, Leo. Why is it that we just saw you heading away from the Foot's Headquarters. Or better yet." He stepped into Leo's stone face. "How about telling why you lied of where you were?"

"I'll tell you. But not here." With that Leo moved passed Raph and started once again jumping from the rooftops, not looking back at his brothers. Seeing that they had no choice but to follow their older brother. Both Michelangelo and Donatello race to catch up to Leo. While Raph looked towards the Foot Headquarters, before like his younger brothers, went to catch up with Leo. But he had a bad feeling things were about to change. And if there is one thing Raph hates. It's things changing with the Foot involved.

_Nothing ever comes good with the Foot. Nothing..._

* * *

**To be continued.**


	3. Chapter 3

**True Trust and Love that can't be Broken**

_Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT or anything. _

**AN~ **Thanks for the reviews. I hope my readers like where I'm going with this.

Anyway on with chapter 3.

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Confessions/Heated Dreamworld**

**Turtle's Lair: the main entrance floor **

It wasn't to long before all 4 mutant ninja turtle brothers got to their lair. But once they entered the entrance doorway to their lair. Raphael blocked they're way from going any further, as he stared suspicious sight on Leonardo.

"We're home," Raph stated, folding his arms. "So start talking." Leonardo not surprise with Raph's attitude, didn't even get fazed with his strongest brother's intimated actions.

"Sure, but first..." Leonardo stepped pass him, unattaching the big black cooler's strap from his shoulder, where he placed it, after 5 times, trying to keep Michelangelo from getting a peek inside, as they were making their way to the lair.

He placed the big carrier on the coffee table in the conversation area in the living room on the main floor in the lair. "Has any one of you ate since lunch?" He got some kind of no from them. "That's what I thought." He unzip the top part of the carrier cooler, to find different medium colorful bentos, soup containers, tall tea thermos pitcher, set of 5 pairs of bamboo chopsticks and spoons, napkins. Staying silent, the blue bandana ninja turtle, started placing the stuff on the coffee table, than opened the medium and second compartment to find a big square bento box, small disposable bowls, more spoons, Japanese cold soda bottles called; Hata Ramune Soda, with different flavors(strawberry, green apple, pineapple, and yuzu), 4 all in all. There was a medium size bowl container that through the clear lib on top, showed some green/orange looking ice cream. "I'm not going to lie, I didn't get any of this food from some restaurant, in fact this all came from the Foot-"

"What!" Raph was just making it to Leo, when he heard his brother's words. "And you brought it here why? You know nothing good ever comes from the Foot." Before Leonardo could speak, Master Splinter spoke up as he was walking with the 'gift' walking stick that Leo brought back for him from Japan. He was coming from his private floor and private room.

"Is there any letter in that carrier, for me?" He asked, with his attention on Leo, who blinked a couple of times before speaking to his father/master, forgetting about Raph's temper at that moment.

"No, I don't think so- Wait!" He cried out as he opened the last compartment to the cooler to find; another bento, another tea thermos pitcher, tea candles, and two set of different Japanese snacks; Orchids Shrimp Chips, and Glico Chocolate Pocky. However it was the letter on the bottom addressed to Master Splinter, that had him speaking in shock. "Master Splinter how did-"

"Hand out your brothers' bento and soup to them, while I read the letter." With this order, Leonardo begun handing his brother's their bento and soup containers that was specially colored for them; orange, red, purple, blue and the last bento was sliver, that he was sure was for his father.

However, when Leo started to hand Raph his red food containers(bento and soup bowl) first, Raph slapped it from him, but before it could hit the floor, Leo caught it before it could, throwing Raph a dirty look afterwords, that the red bandana mutant ninja turtle tossed back at him. But fortunately before both brothers could slash out, their father stepped in.

"Raphael," He waited until he had his second oldest son's attention, before continuing. "Don't waste food that is giving to you."

"I'll waste food if it's poison-"

"Do you think I would allow food to come in here if it was poison." Splinter said, cutting his son off. "Glancing over the letter shows, what I have already known. This food is nothing but a peace-offering for you and your brothers, from young Karai-"

"A peace offering from 'Miss Lady Shredder?" Raph couldn't believe what he was hearing, and some part of Leo knew how Raph felt in the beginning. "Karai is our enemy. I will not accept any joke of a peace offering from her or any Foot soldiers, but mostly her." However, now was a little different for Leo, but with the look Raph was pointing his way. Leo knew that he wasn't going to get any peace with seeing Karai from Raph. Sighing, he silently handed over Michelangelo's orange bento and soup containers, who surprisingly took the offerings without any hesitation in his part. Though when Donatello took his purple bento and soup bowl, he did do it with caution. An action that Leo had done earlier in Karai's office. So he just gave his brother a reassuring smile.

"My sons." Splinter started, once he finished reading the letter and he took his food containers and tea pitcher from Leo and sat on the floor, and then motion his sons to do the same, which they all did, even Raph, who still wouldn't touch his bento. Which Splinter saw and was about to speak to him, but was stopped from speaking,

"Awesome!" for his youngest son cut in, as he was looking through the cooler at the other stuff in it, to discover decorated jam onigiri to look like him, his brothers and father in the big square bento box, and homemade green tea/mango ice cream in the medium bowl container, and flavor sodas. "There's ice cream and jam rice balls in here that look like us!-"

"Michelangelo." The strong father voice Master Splinter gave, had the orange bandana mutant ninja turtle siting back down in a lotus position like his brothers and father, going completely quiet. "I promise that you will be allow to enjoy all of Karai's home cooking-"

"Karai's cooking!? Now I'm definitely not gonna eat this shit!" Getting up, Raph made his way to the kitchen on the fourth floor of the lair.

"Rap-" Master Splinter rested a hand on Leo's shoulder to stop him from going after his brother. Which had the eldest son, staying in his spot looking at his father for why he stopped him. "Master Splinter why'd you-"

"Cause your brother has to choose his own path as you had done with young Karai." Understanding, Leo nodded. "I will not force any of you to do something you don't wont too." He stopped to pour himself some Jasmine green tea, that like the food, it was homemade also. "I think since you have already eaten earlier. You should be the one to tell her story-"

"But Master Splinter-"

"Don't worry, Leonardo." Splinter smiled to him. "Some you can keep to yourself." Taking a breather, Leo started pulling out the rest of the stuff that Michelangelo had already saw, laid it out in front of his brothers. "Now while Leonardo tells Karai's story, I want the rest of you to enjoy the meal and treats, that Karai as made for us."

"Yes, Master Splinter." Leo and his two brothers said.

Afterwords, Leo placing his own food to the side, took a green apple flavor soda and watch his family, minces one, opened their containers.

In each bento was 5 compartments with variety of food;meats(chicken, meatballs, beef, dim sum dumplings and cooked sausages) and boiled eggs and vegetables(broccoli, and cauliflower florets, celery sticks, cucumber, cherry tomatoes, baby corn, baby carrots, crisp lettuce leafs and snow peas in the pod) and fruits(mandarin orange segments and black cherries) and rice. But like each bento and soup bowl was different by color, the food in they're bento was specially made for them. Like all the vegetables and fruits were ninja weapon shapes of bit-sizes. However it was the main meal in each of they're bento that stood out and showed that the holder of their color bento was thought about while the meat was being made.

Like in Master Splinter's silver bento was cane shape teriyaki chicken pieces. Donatello's purple bento had bow staff shape beef pieces. Michelangelo's orange bento had nunchuck shape meat balls with thin white cheese as the chains on the end of the nunchucks.

Leo tried not to laugh, when he saw Michelangelo playing with his meat ball nunchucks and starting to edging Donatello to fight him with his beef bow staff pieces, who brush their younger brother off of him while he was enjoying the vegetables and his tasty strawberry flavor soda. Once being curious and checking out his own blue bento to find dim sum dumplings shape into looking like katanas. Leo put his bento back in the cooler, and then went for one of the onigiri(**AN:**think filled doughnuts), only to be reminded of Mikey's earlier words once he saw that in fact the onigiri's rice had green food coloring to look like green turtle skin, with either their color ninja bandanas also with food coloring. There was even Master Splinter onigiri. And it wasn't until Master Splinter asked him to give each of them a onigiri that looked like them, that they discovered that the ones looking like them, was filled with they're favorite fruit jam(Leo- apple jam, Don-strawberry jam, Mikey-grape jam, and Ralph-lemon jam) excepted Splinter's who had cream cheese filling.

"I got to ask," Don said, taking another bite of his beef bow staff pieces. "How was Karai able to know our favorite meals and flavors, let alone your favorite tea, Master Splinter?" Though Don was talking to his father, he was looking at Leo. "None of us was that 'slow minded' to give information like that to the Foot or Karai. Right Leo?" Taking the hints of what Don was assuming, Leo shot back, defending himself.

"Get that theory out of your head, Don." Leo said with a little warning. "I didn't ever show to Karai about anything about you guys-"

"But you told her about you, your likes and your dislikes on your past meetings with her." He threw back. Leo almost backed down, but didn't as he narrowed his eyes at his second youngest brother.

"How do you know about that?!" He shouted, but it wasn't Don that answered him.

"I told him and Mikey." Raph stated, re-entering the main floor from leaving the kitchen on the 4th floor. "They needed to know our 'fearless leader' was having secret meetings with the Shredder's 'pet'.

"You were spying on me!?" Before Splinter could stop him, Leo jumped to his feet and heading for Raph, who stood his ground and wasn't backing down.

"Someone had too." Raph pulled out his twin sais from his belt, getting ready as Leo pulled out his swords, still heading for him. "You was so into Karai on those so-call secret meetings, that you didn't notice I was there listen in on yours and her' conversations all those times. You wasn't thinking with your brain no longer bro, you was letting a lower part of yourself control you! Though I could never go for a Foot let alone kiss one or cry for one! Their nothing but cold-hearted excuse of life forms on earth, especial that Shredder Jr Karai. " Leo was seeing red at those remarks, from Raph.

Shell! You should talk! You don't know what you're saying!" Their weapons met, metal against metal, katanas against sais. They were so lost in their fight that they didn't notice the wise master rat, standing up from his place on the floor with their younger brothers. "I'm not the only one, that has feelings for a member of the Foot-"

"Leonardo! Raphael!" With Splinter's walking cane, he blocked and knocked his older sons' weapons from them and then pushed them back afterwords. "I will not have you two fighting each other, like kids. Now go sit down Leonardo, while I talk to Raphael!" Leonardo ashamed of his actions towards not only Raph but Don also, went and sat back down like he was told, where he begun to apologize to his purple bandana wearing brother.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you-"

"Don't be." Donatello started, cutting Leo off. "That was a low blow I did. And I think I should apologize. For it was Master Splinter who informed me just a minute ago, that it was him who told Karai of our likes and dislikes, during some training he gave her these 6 months we were stuck in the lair." Leo just smiled to this, before placing his attention to his father and red bandana wearing brother, who were still talking out of reach from the rest of them. Therefore him and his brothers exchange confuse looks at each other, when their father along with Raph, return to their siting circle, with Raph not saying a word, snatching his red bento, soup and grabbing a pineapple flavor soda, from the center of they're circle.

"There wasn't anything edible in the kitchen, that I didn't have to cook myself. And Master Splinter said he just wants me to hear 'Karai''s story. Before I choose my choice." Was Raph's only reason of being back and taking his bento. But when he saw inside his bento, he raised a brow. "What the shell is this." He lifted his bento for them to see what he was talking about. It was like the rest, but with sais shape cooked sausages for him. Getting excited, Michelangelo started trying to get Raph to play against him.

"Come on, Raph. Lets have a duel like you and Leo just had, but with food weapons." Raph gave him an odd look.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked, before shaking his head at his goof for brains brother. "Try acting serious for once" Not wanting another fight to start, Master Splinter told Leo to go on ahead with telling Karai's story.

"Well it started when I decide to go to the Foot headquarter to front Karai..." Leo said as he went on explaining his time at the Foot Headquarters.

* * *

After Leo got done telling Karai's story. Raphael waited until Master Splinter left for his floor and bedroom, and him and his brothers moved to the entertainment room from living room, before he gave his opinion on the matter of Karai and the Foot. That was almost an hour and a half ago, to both Michelangelo and Donatello's displease as they were siting back eating some green tea/mango ice cream, in the entertainment room of the main floor, and watching as both their older brothers, once again, shouted back and forth.

"Your joking right?" Was what Raph said for the 10th time, since their father left the main floor.

"No, Raph. For the last time. I'm not joking." And this was also 10th time Leo said those words back to Raph, since he told his brothers of Karai's story.

But although Leo re-told Karai's past to his brothers. There was a few of Karai's past, that he didn't tell his brothers. Like he didn't speak of Yasuko. For he wanted him and Karai's masters to be the only ones that know of that tragic memory of Karai's. Leo also didn't show that Khan was the head leader of the former Foot Elites or that he is the leader to the unnamed gang. It seem that he felt that Karai didn't want that known for now. And of course he left out that their fellow Acolytes were related to the Ninja Tribunal, however he did tell that they were the new Foot Elites(which Raph wasn't to happy to hear). But the most part he kept from his brothers, was him and Karai taking a chance in the romantic and friendship departments. For they didn't know Karai was returning his feelings, therefore he didn't show about Karai's true dislike for Dr. James Chaplin.

"What I have told you, Don and Mikey, is the truth. I have no reason to lie to you three." Leo stated. "And neither does Master Splinter." He added.

"You two might not. But Karai would!" Raph comment. He wasn't letting Leo convince him, that all the BS that Karai put them through was really for the 'good' of the world. "The day I believe that Karai was ever on our side is when hell freezes over!" He added with a glare towards Leo. "She's nothing but a lying bi-"

"Don't finished that sentience, Raph." Leo warned, as he stood to Raph, making them face-to-face. Not backing down, Raph scoffed at his big brother's warning, while holding his ground against him.

"I'll call that 'bitch' what the hell I want to. You and Master Splinter might be fooled by that 'women'. But I will not!" As his brother started gripping his fists, as he clenched his teeth towards him. Raph begun to reach for his twin sai, for he knew those signs only meant one thing; Leo was going to let his swords do the talking once again. But Don and Mikey, who was still standing to the side, not done with enjoying the peace-offering goodies, while staying out of their older brothers' shouting match, rushed over when they saw what was about to accrue between Leo and Raph**(AN: **AGAIN!**)**. Which had them holding back a brother from the other before they could hurt each other.

"Can't we all just get along, without killing each other?" Mikey was joking but was being serious also. But Raph didn't want his youngest brother's say in this matter.

"Shut it, Mikey." Raph threw back, trying to get out of Don's tight hold on him, so he could knock some sense into Leo's head. "Don let me go!"

"Sorry bro, I can't do that-"

" Let me GO!" Raph yelled, struggling in the grip hug.

"Don't yell at Mikey and Don!" Leo retaliate, not fighting Mikey who was keeping him at bay. However, that didn't mean he wasn't ready to fight if need be.

"I'll yell at them if I want too. Your not the boss of us!"

"I didn't say I was-"

"That's BS!" Raph spit out, before getting out of Don's hold. But though he was free. He didn't attack his brother Leo. "You come back from the Foot Headquarters, trying to convince us, that Karai is good and always has been. And yet you say ya not the boss of us! If I don't want to believe what that She-Shredder 'fed' you then I don't have too!" With his weapons back in his belt, Raph once again stepped up to Leo, who the time through Raph's 'speech', stayed where Mikey had moved him to the couch in the entertainment room, near the media area of the room. But he was up again, not backing down to his choice to give Karai another chance. "And neither do Don and Mikey, who agree with me. Right guys." There was silent in the lair as his answer. Which had him and Leo looking back to their young brothers. "Right guys?" He asked again, but felt he might be alone on this with the frown Mikey was giving him. However, it was Don's unsure look that had him worried. "Mikey, Don? Tell me, you two don't believe that shit that you heard?!" He added, fearing their responds.

"I don't know..." Don started, looking upset that he couldn't give a good answer to Raph. "I guess..." He put on his thinking pose, going deep into his thoughts. "Maybe what Leo was told by Karai was the real truth-"

"You can't be serious!?" Raph cut him off. "It was you that saw what Karai is capable of in the future! She killed not only me but this love-sick Leo here," Leo growled at this comment, but done nothing else. For he also wanted to know why Don out of all them was on his side. "If anybody would be against becoming allies with Karai or the Foot. It be you, for you saw first hand what could happen."

"I know that RAPH!" Don finally spoke up, coming to a answer. But also a reason for this answer. "And I probably without a doubt be with you on not giving Karai a second chance. But we all seen first hand, what the Ninja Tribunal would do to have they're way. However," He stood between Raph and Leo, to get his words across without showing that he was siding with either one. "I can't say that's the real reason I want to give her another chance. Actually I have two real reasons, with the second reason being the push for the first reason. " He overlooked Raph's deep frown and Leo's shock but hopeful expression. "The second reason, is the part that happen on the star-ship against Ch'rell. For what Leo has said, actually makes some sense. It actually fits. Even the way Karai had no choice but to stab Leo in the shoulder." He drop upon the couch with his attention towards the TVs' black screens in the media area of the 'entertainment room', they were all in at the moment. "Even I have went over it in my head, and I have come to the same conclusion she did." He removed his eyes from the black screens to Raph. "Raph as you have said; I have seen with my own eyes, Karai killed Leo in another time and future." For a second Don looked to Leo on his left side, before looking back to Raph on his right side. "And the truth is, if Karai wanted to kill Leo as she made it look like it on that star-ship. She could of...but she didn't. Something that the Karai I saw in the future would of never have done-"

"That future can still happen-"

"No, Raph." Don started again, while cutting Raph off, like he did him. "That future was 'what' could have happen. But didn't. For you see. I'm still here. Ch'rell is off earth and exile in dark deep space. And more importantly, Master Splinter is alive..." He went quiet for a while, with his eyes once again on the black screens. Therefore when he spoke again, he didn't move his eyes from the blank screens. "And the first reason has to do with a confess, that I need to tell. You see, after I was shown this 'future'. I tried to stop that future from happening by going to the Foot's headquarters and kill Shredder myself." All three brothers were speechless to this news from Don; their more peacemaker then warrior brother, wanted to kill someone even if it was the Shredder. Don still wasn't looking to his brothers. "I got there, slipped in, but before I could do what I went there to do..." He placed his elbows on his knees, with his chin resting on his laced hands. "I was stopped by none other than Karai herself. Remembering what she would do in the future to you guys." He looked to Leo then Raph, before looking back to the blank screens. "I attacked her. But she overpowered me,and knocked me out. But what happen next still surprised me, even now after hearing her story from you Leo...and Master Splinter having trust her enough to have took her as a student." Don didn't even turned to Leo as he address him. "For when I came too...I was on the rooftop of April's building." Saying this, Don did looked to his brothers, but mostly Leo. "But I wasn't alone, for Karai was there waiting for me to wake. She told me, that if I want to die so badly then I need to think about the ones that love me, like you guys and Master Splinter. For it would be you guys that would miss me. I thought she was talking out of her head-"

"Sound like she was-"

"Raph!" Leo shouted at him, then looked to Don. "Go head and finish, Don."

Don who had been watching Leo as he was speaking noticed now, that Leo's lash outs wasn't all cause of Raph's stubborn attitude, for although Leo had tried to sound kind to him, Don could see the irritation written across his brother's face as he looked at him. A irritation that Don got when to close to April... And after three weeks ago, where he had a heated make-out with his dream-girl; April O' Neil. Don couldn't think about her without getting 'stiff'. Something that he was sure Leo was going through, which had him with a theory- that his eldest brother had done more in that office with Karai then just hearing about her past. _So there's more to this 'being allies' then big bro is letting on...should I speak of this? _He glanced to Raph and him snarling towards Leo for shouting at him. _No... that will make things worst. Specially with the 'brother vow' Leo made to Raph after coming back from Japan..._

"Donnie are you going to keep going on, or are you not done looking off into space over Leo's head?" Mikey questioned, after being so quiet for so long during Don's story. Which hearing his little brother, Don snapped out of his thoughts, going back to his reason.

"Oh, sorry." He rubbed the back of his head, laughing a little. "Well like I said, I thought she was talking out of her head, that's when she said in a low voice; 'that she couldn't keep watch on all of us, with us trying to ask for our death wish ever chance we can'. Again I thought she was crazy. But then she handed something over to me, that I was shocked to see. But before I could say or ask how, she was gone."

"What was it she gave you?" Don wasn't surprise with Leo curious question. But though Raph didn't want to show it, he's attention was also on him. While Mikey, though listening, wasn't even paying attention to them on the couch, while he was in the armchair in the sitting area, finishing off another grape filled onigiri. "It was a note that said 'Zog' says hi."

"Zog? Didn't Zog die in the fire on that ship with the Shredder?" Don nodded his head to Leonardo. "But why would Karai give a note like that to you?"

"I think she was playing a joke on you Don." Raph stepped in. "She was just rubbing it in, that one of our allies was killed by the Shredder."

"I don't believe that is the case." Don said, still trying to explain his reason. "For although like you, I did believe it was a cruel joke. But when we was on the Utroms' planet. I was sure I saw Zog there. But when I went to follow this Zog. Professor Honeycutt got my attention, and took me back to my hospital room. Look I'm not saying that I'm a 100% in being allies or even trusting Karai." Leo hide his frown from his brothers, but Mikey noticed it, but didn't speak about it. "But Master Splinter always told us that everyone even your enemy deserves another chance if they're willing to change."

"But that's point," Raph begun, getting angry that Donnie wanted to give this 'women' another chance. "She's not willing to change, nor will she ever!"

"THE ONE WHO WONT CHANGE IS YOU RAPH!" With Michelangelo's shout and fury expression had not only Don, Leo, but Raph also speechless. But Raph got over it fast.

"WHO THE SHELL ASKED YOU! JUST SIT BACK DOWN AND LET THE ADULTS TALK-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, RAPH!" That did get Raph to be quieted, but the youngest of the turtles wasn't finish. "YOU FROM DAY ONE DIDN'T LIKE KARAI. AND WAS ALWAYS THE FIRST TO PLACE HER AS A ENEMY! I MEAN SHELL! JOY'S PART OF THE FOOT ELITE, BUT I DON'T HEAR YOU WANNA BREAK-UP WITH HER!" Not use to yelling or shouting in anger at anybody, Michelangelo did have to sit back down in the armchair he was siting in before jumping up. "Just like Don, I have a confession to-"

"Shell, with that outburst. I wouldn't be surprise if the confession wasn't having a thing for Karai like Leo over there." Leo was not only going to defend himself, but Michelangelo also, but his youngest brother beat him to the punch.

"I'm not sure if Leo still cares for Karai like that, but my reason for standing up for Karai ain't got nothing to do with me liking her that way, which I don't. But it's got something to do with all that happened on the star-ship with Ch'rell and then on the Utroms' home planet." Mikey first controlled his temper before starting. "What Karai told Leo was all the truth. For I knew of this, before we came back to earth from the Utroms planet-"

"You knew all about this and didn't speak up?!" This was Don's words. Leo didn't want to ask how Mikey knew, when Karai wasn't allowed to tell of anything until after the Tengu Shredder was gone for good.

"I couldn't tell about this information, cause I was sworn by the Utroms not to speak of this secret. Because it wasn't my secret to speak of-"

"But Karai willingly told of her past?" Leo tried but he couldn't stop from becoming jealous with knowing that Karai had told Mikey before him, about her past-

"No. Leo." Mikey answered, giving his older brother a reassuring look. "Karai didn't tell me, it was a Utrom professor called Professor Perry. It was him who told about Karai. Cause Karai didn't know I knew. But I also know Karai's true reason for betraying Ch'rell face-to-face on the star-ship-"

"That's the part that's truly hard to believe. Karai would die or kill for the Utrom Shredder-

"That's the part that's a lie, Raphy-boy." Mikey commented "For you see, I saw her betrayed Ch'rell with my own eyes. For I had woke up, and tried to get up, only to find my legs were broken. That's when I heard Master Splinter whispering 'No, not my son. Please not my son'." That's when I noticed where his attention went..." With sad blue eyes behind white tinted eye holes, Mikey stared at Leo. "He was looking at you." He said, speaking to Leo, then went on. "Shredder had you high in the air, holding you up with his gauntlet gripping the back of your belt. I tried in that short time, to get up. But I couldn't." There were tears in Mikey's eyes. "Master Splinter had passed out, from straining his body to get up also. I was the only one who saw the truth. I was speechless as Karai stopped the Shredder; her father, from killing Leo." This time Mikey looked to Raph. "And for her disloyalty, the Shredder use his gauntlet on her, before she ran out of the power core center room with the Shredder on her tail. I didn't know what to think at the time or afterwords, for all our attentions was on destroying the Shredder for good. But when Mortu saved us at the last minuet and we all was sent to the Utroms' planet to be hospitalized. It wasn't until I was giving myself a tour around the Utroms' hospital in the hovering wheelchair they gave to me to use. That I stumble on Karai getting a body scan/healing-" Mikey didn't overlooked the dead glare he was getting from Leo, but he also didn't bring it to his other brothers' attention. _I would of felt the same way if one of my brothers told me they saw Angel naked. _

Shaking his thought on the young 'Angel' that has come very special to him after she had lost her brother, but it wasn't until she went missing that he realized his real feelings for her. He was falling for her, but he wasn't completely in love yet. So he was relief and happy to know that she was ok and safe with Karai. Though he was sad that Angel lost her last blood relative. But very glad she was moving on in a good way.

"It seem that the Shedder had made a good gash on her right thigh up to her waist. And if it wasn't for the Utroms' blood mixed in her blood, they said she could of died. I also noticed two things on her body that looked unfamiliar. On her back like Leo said, was in fact a tattoo symbol of the Royal Utroms. While on her chest," Michelangelo didn't dare look Leo's way as he felt his face become warm, for after all he might be a turtle, but he was also male. "between her breasts," His face became more warmer as he could feel his oldest brother's stare drilling into him. "was a twin symbol tattoo of the 'Amulet of the Acolyte' carved into her skin." After he didn't feel his face no longer hot. The youngest turtle of his brothers, carried on with his talking. "And you can guess I was confused at seeing these tattoos; that stand for something I didn't know about until later. Well anyway, the whole time they were checking her I heard them and saw them treating her with respect like they did for us. But when they we're done, they put hand cuffs on her, and lead her out of the room like a prisoner. It wasn't until Karai was gone, before I was found out by Professor Perry that had been taking care of Karai's wounds. It was him whom told all about Karai being a secret guardian to the royal Utroms to me and swore me to keep this lip tight for Karai's safety. But the tattoo of the Amulet of the Acolyte carved in her skin and the Ninja Tribunal part, wasn't until I was ease dropping on both the Ancient One and Master Splinter talking to Karai, during our rounding up of enemies and allies to fight the demon Shredder. They didn't reveal that they knew I was there until after Dr. Chaplin came to get Karai-" Mikey stopped speaking as he and his two brothers heard a deep angry growl come from Leo, who didn't hide his dislike to Dr. Chaplin. Therefore Raph was more then happy to throw this piece in Leo's face at the moment.

"Oh, that's right." There was a smirk placed on his lips. "Karai's been playing mistress and slave with Dr. Chaplin, after our defeat with the Tengu Shredder, when she walked off with the doc, while holding hands. I think she likes to be in control of her men, like that wimp Chaplin." Raph's smirk was turning into a grin, as his words was getting to Leonardo, making him growl more while gripping his hands against his knees. "Well, she seem like the kind of women that want a wimp as a lover..." Leo's nails, was now making deep marks in his knees, with the presser he was using. "Hell, I bet that if the Shredder had asked her, she would of fucked every solider in the Foot...that is if she didn't already-"

"Raph, that's enough!" Don still watching Leo, was seeing what Raph's words were doing to their older brother, and if Raph didn't stop soon...well Don didn't want to know what will happen. "I'm really not all for defending Karai, but I think your going to far-"

"Going to far?" Raph turned to Don, looking at him in fake shock. "Is that what you was thinking when you was having a tongue war with April?" questioned Raph, who felt that if Don wanted to also defend Karai then he was going to let him have it. Don couldn't find the words to come-back at Raph. He was speechless. "What? You didn't think I caught you a few weeks back slapping spit with April, while Casey was holdin' himself up at his grandparents' farm to control his temper." Don couldn't speak, so he decide to face away from Raph's disappointed look. "You remember Casey, our friend, our 5th brother, April's boyfriend! The same guy that you all blamed murdered some kid when some punk did it-"

"Knock it off 'hothead!" Leo cut in, not wanting to be reminded of that event. "Actually in the beginning Casey wasn't our friend. He was thrown on us, because he was your friend!?" Leonardo spoke, moving over on the couch to check on Don, who wouldn't look at anyone in the area. "Cause to us for awhile he was nothing but a serious unwanted house guest." Leo added, patting Don's shell-back. "And it was you who put a bug in April's ear, that if she wants kids, she wouldn't be getting any from us. Just ambit that, Casey had convince you, to get April to look his way and forget her chances with Don-"

"Hey! I saved Don a lot of heartache. Cuz April told us that she wanted a family, with maybe two or three kids. You just like me, know that we're able to have inter-course with other species like humans. But we can't or able to help make babies-"

"That still wasn't your choice to make!" Leo augured, as he frowned. "That was April's choice."

"Yeah, and I gave her a best choice to pick. Casey Jones. Because Casey can give her what she needs and wants; future children, safety, and of course she'll be able to go out on dates with Casey without being shun-"

"Dude not cool." And Michelangelo was right. What Raph said was the hard truth, but it didn't mean he had to remind them of what they'll never be able to have.

"Yeah well it's the truth-"

"Raphael that's enough!" All the turtles turned as Master Splinter came into view. He had been broke from his meditation with Haru Oroku when he felt his sons' conversation was taking a turn for the worst. "Your brothers had made their choices. Respect their choices as they have respect yours." Splinter didn't stop in his steps until he reach Raph, placing a hand on his son's head. "Even if it's not what you want them to chose." He added, removing his hand as Raph stood up from the couch.

"But Master Splinter." Raph looked to his father, with sureness. "How can you go along with all this? Especial all this time that you were training 'her'?"

"Cause like you and your brothers. I believe in her. She has been through a lot for her age." He sighed after watching Raphael fold his arms in stern, stubbornness. "My son," Splinter waited until he had Raph siting back down, before resting a hand on his shoulder. "I wont force you to do anything you don't wont too. But please don't attack your brothers for their choices." Raphael didn't respond, for what felt like a lifetime for his family, but really was a couple of minutes.

"Fine." he finally said, though he did frowned at Leo's relief expression. "But that doesn't mean I will join this party wagon." With that, Raph got up and without another word, left the main part of the lair to blow off some steam in the training section room on the 6th floor of the lair.

* * *

It wasn't until a uncomfortable silent fell over the whole lair after Raph's exit, that Master Splinter started speaking.

"I believe that all of us must get some needed sleep." Saying that statement Splinter headed back for his floor and room.

"I think Master Splinter is right." Leo said after Master Splinter left the floor, he was stretching his body as he rose from the couch. "We all do need some sleep." He brought his attention to Don, who was still quiet after Raph laid in on him about the facts and truths. "Don? You going to be alright?"

"I betrayed Casey. I-" Don placed his face into his hands. "didn't wont to hurt Casey. Especially after we accused him of killing Tommy Polish." slowly he lifted his head, with shame in his chestnut brown eyes. "And like Raph said, Casey is like another bro...he's family to us. But... " He shook his head, feeling down as he wanted to say that he saw April first, but stopped himself from saying just that. Heck after that make-out him and April had, they have been staying their distance from each other, since then. "Look, I'll talk to you guys later, I'm going to my room to be alone." Don stood up and started leaving the floor. Leo could only give his smart brother a sad smile.

"Oh, ok Don, goodnight-"

"Don't you mean good-morning? You know since it's already about 5:00-"

" Mikey." Leo's stern voice, silenced the orange wearing ninja turtle. "Right now is no time for jokes." He added, looking at Mikey, before turning back to Don, only to find that he was out of his eye sight.

* * *

With the rest of their family gone from the area, the oldest and youngest of the turtle brothers were left in the main floor of the lair to clean up, and once they did this. It was Leo who decide to leave next from the main floor after coming back from putting up the left over food in the kitchen on the 4th floor.

"Well, I'm going to bed." He started making his way towards his room on the third floor above Donatello's lab. "Goodnigh-" He caught himself before correcting his words. "I mean good-morning Mikey." He was about to jump the two level floors to get to his bedroom on the third floor, that was until Michelangelo called to him.

"Hey Leo?" Looking back, Leo gave his attention to his little bro.

"Yeah, what is it." Michelangelo started looking down at the floor.

"I'm sorry." He said, in a small voice, but Leo heard him.

"It's ok. You was just trying to cheer Don up." Leo explained, believing that was what Mikey was saying sorry for. Mikey shook his head.

"No, I'm not saying sorry about that." Mikey said, still not looking up to his brother.

"Then what?" Leo questioned, moving back to stand in front of his youngest and carefree brother. "What are you apologizing for-"

"For keeping all this about Karai from you." Mikey had now lifted his tear stain eyes to his big bro, the same brother he always had look up to as a little and young turtle. "Many times I wanted to tell you, especial after your break down, and before you made that brother vow with Raph."

Leo couldn't say a word, for he knew what 'brother vow' Mikey was speaking about. It was when he came back from Japan, and went to his family's aided and found a new lair for them. That next night after he got back that morning from fronting Karai and warning her to stay away from his family. Leo, had believed that his family was sound a sleep, so he wasn't expecting to have Raph pull him into a brother hug when he was found in a corner, crying to himself. Leo didn't want them to see him like that; breaking down, crying his heart out for someone like the 'Shredder Karai'. He felt so dishonorable for not taking her life for what she had done to his family, something that if the 'Shredder Ch'rell' had done it, Leo wouldn't of hesitated to take his life, but Karai he couldn't and it made him feel weak. So Raph had decide to have him make a brother vow; He would never fully ever trust Oroku Karai ever again as long as he lives'. Frowning to this memory and the brother vow, that he still haven't broken. Leo put on a reassuring look on his face.

"Don't apologize for that." He said, as he turned to once again, head for his bedroom that was calling to his tired body.

"But with us being allies with Karai...not to mention that your still in love with her." Mikey saw his brother stiff up for a second before heading away. " You have broke the brother vow to Raph-"

"No I haven't..." Leo jumped the floor of Don's lab, before bringing his serious expression to Mikey. "Cause for me to break that 'brother vow' to Raph I would have to trust Karai fully. And even if I could." He added, looking away from Mikey with pain and sadness covering his face. "I wont, because I would be losing a brother...and I can't or will do that. My brother bond to you, Don and Raph is stronger then anything..." He shut his eyes forcing the burning tears from slipping. "Even stronger then my love for Karai-"

"Raph had you make that brother vow, so he didn't have to see our 'fearless leader' not look or act perfect. But that's a selfish reason. Nobody is perfect not even you!" Mikey cried out, getting sick of how Leo puts all of everybody's problem on him. Mostly Raph who wants Leo to stay their leader, a serious brother and never have a life that didn't include them in it. Heck Master Splinter, after noticing how much he puts on Leo for being the oldest and the leader, even he slowed down on Leo. Mikey knew out of all his brothers, Leo knew he was insightful when it came to things around him. So he has watched all his brothers over the years since they were little. Mikey had watch how Leo had took his role as leader and oldest brother to heart and mind. For while Leo was being the adult out of all the brothers. Him, Don and Raph was able to be carefree and find themselves. And that was the biggest reason Raph hated Karai, for she did something that nobody else could do, and that was make Leo think what he wants in life and what of that life. She made Leo realized that he didn't have to be perfect all the time, or the big brother that has to put all their troubles in his hands. For shell, as him, Don and even Raph got a crush on April with her being the first woman they met face-to-face, and gawking and having dreams of her. Leo was seeing her as a irritated kid sister. Which Raph was happy of this, cause while they were allowed to goof off as teens do. Their big brother Leo was always there to pull them back out of their teen world. And as Mikey had observed over time after Karai came in the picture, even after she 'became' the new Shredder. Leo was showing another side to him; joking, laughing, and being less serious. Mikey hated that he knew the dark truth to Raph wanting Leo staying the 'fearless leader'. It's that if Leo wasn't acting like the responsible big brother, then Raph has too, and Mikey knows that Raph doesn't want that role ever. Therefore that's why Raph had Leo make that 'brother vow' to him. For if Leo ever broke that brother vow with Raph. He lose his brother bond to Raph. And all Leo's brothers knew he rather die then lose either one of them.

"Though I know this. A vow, is a vow." Michelangelo hearing Leo's voice, broke from his thoughts, to see his brother heading for his bedroom. Leo not once looked back to his baby brother as he left.

Michelangelo brought his eyes back to the floor, "So is the vow to one's heart." he murmured, then also left the main floor for his own bedroom.

* * *

**3rd floor in the lair- Leo's bedroom**

Though Leo told Mikey he was going to sleep and had removed his swords, ninja bands and blue bandana. Leo found that once he was ready for bed, he couldn't find any peace in his mind for multiple reasons like one- the brother vow he gave to Raph. Two- the agreement he accepted with Karai, of about taking things slowly.

"Easy said then done." He grumbled, as he made his way over to his bed. "I wont lie, if that shell cell didn't go off...I would have..." Feeling his belt becoming more uncomfortable, Leo growled, as he cancel what could of happen in Karai's office, from his mind. "I thought I was able to control that part of me better." Sighing, Leo finally plopped down on his bed. "It was more easy when I was a preteen, but then again...I didn't meet Karai until later, pass my preteen." Thinking of his preteen past, Leo found himself going back in his memories.

Back when he was a preteen with his brothers. Him and Raph had wonder off away from their home, with Raph being the leader. And it wasn't long till they found themselves at a teen hangout in the sewer, the teens at the hangout was having a party. And although Leo had said they should go back, Raph had different ideas. For Raph was the most curious of the turtle brothers, about humans and their way of life. And against his best judgment, Leo not wanting to leave his brother alone and get caught, had suggest they study the teen humans but stay in the shadows the whole time. Therefore him and Raph saw how the teens react with each other. From the way they danced to up beat music that Leo knew his father wouldn't allowed in their home, to the way they talked with words that was called 'slang words'. But it was the many teens that kept to the dark part of the area that perked Raph's attention. They were having sex...lots and lots of it. It took Leo almost dragging Raph away from the noisy and sweaty teens, before he could get them back home. But unfortunately he found later(after him and Raph got grounded by Master Splinter) that Raph started going back to that hangout for teens along with Don and Mikey. And despite Leo trying to convince his brothers that what the humans do with their bodies was their business and not theirs. His brothers didn't listened and continued their trips over time. Therefore it wasn't long until Raph brought a box into the lair that had **'The Single Me'** written on it in black marker. Raph had told them that he found the box in the teens' hangout after a farewell party for the head teen that controlled the hangout, it seem that teen was getting marry and moving away from the city to begin his new future.

However, what was in that box, change the way Leo and his brothers saw humans, especial women. For in that box was; adult tapes, dirty magazines, list of porn websites, naked women posters and erotic books. To say that his brothers wasn't overjoy with the goodies in the box, would be like saying no kid was overjoy to open their Christmas presents on Christmas morning. And it was that box of adult goodies that eventually had their father teaching them how to control and hide their manhood at all time, and it wasn't until he had them wearing brown thick belts around their waists to keep their shell pressed to their backs to help keep their manhood conceal, that he stop this training for them, before going back to they're main training;martial arts. But unfortunately, cause his brothers were curious about this part of humans nature, they started studying more into this subject. Therefore his brothers, not shame, begun watching and web searching porn. But Leo didn't. But cause, like his brothers, he was curious, he did read the books; thinking it was safer, then the DVDS, that had his brothers, rushing to their room to 'release themselves'. However, he found that even the erotic books had an affect also. Which had him feeling ashamed that he was 'stiff' reading those books, that he stop reading the books, and gave them to Don to look at. Then got deep into his ninja training, and taught himself to shut his urges off. Therefore when April came along. Leo didn't see her as anything but a person in a need of help. While his brothers, at the time, were looking at April like they did when they looked at their naked women posters hanging on their bedroom walls. But in the short time that went by Mikey and Raph got over their lust crush on her, mostly when she was showing signs that she was interested in Don. So she became family; like a big sister. But unfortunately Mikey and Raph was back to their adult goodies. Something that Leo didn't understand or want to understand after training so hard to keep his desires at bay. And then Don had to go doing some research on their abilities in the bedroom department. Research that show that they could have sex as any animal or human. But wasn't able to help produce offsprings for their chosen mate(so to speak). A cold truth that not only hurt them but their father too; who would of had like to be a granddad. But though his brothers was brokenhearted at this news, especial Donatello. Leo just use this as a reason to keep himself on ninja training and keeping his role as the 'fearless leader' for his family, while his brothers kept crying at night about their fate of never having children. After that, Leo never thought about the love department, for there was no reason for it. Cause him and his brothers would be the only ones of their kind. And for awhile it worked. So while Mikey was getting close to Angel as friends, Don was making goo goo eyes at April, and Raph busy with punching his bag and releasing himself with the new porn stuff that Casey would get for him. Leo kept to being the responsible one of not just his brothers and father, but the whole city also. But that all change when Karai came to New York. And if Leo admitted to himself, he would admit that he had been turned on by that duel they had when they met(**AN:**on the water tower building). But he would only admit that it was two days after Ch'rell Shredder came back from being so-called dead (**AN: **they lost Zog), that he felt anything for Karai when she had came to his lookout water tower. At first he didn't want to be anywhere near her, but a few small words and they weren't to long later inside the water tower(**AN:** that he fixed back up after Karai and her bodyguards blow it up), talking and slowly getting to know each other. Something he wasn't sure why he wanted to get to know her, or suggests they start meeting at his lookout water tower building, which soon became secret meetings for them. And through those secret meetings, he didn't expect to find his eyes multiple times, taking in her casual city clothing; long sleeves shirts or blouses and winter color skirts or short Capri, with each clothing flattering her figure from her full bust to her enhancing waist down to her soft creamy looking legs. But he did. An sooner then later he discovered that he was getting comfortable and uncomfortable around her, as well as hiding his meetings from his family even Master Splinter, something he never would do before. But Karai had him doing and thinking things that he in the past wouldn't have trouble controlling. But not understanding these emotions or desires. Leo went to April for questions, and

though he didn't tell who this person was that was making him feel like he did. April did tell him that what he told her, showed signs that he was falling in love. But though he denied these feelings he still kept they're secret meetings going on until the star-ship event. Therefore when the event of their first kiss happened on Bishop's train. He marked it up as 'the heat of the moment'. For he found himself for the first time, second guessing of being a mutant turtle, for he believed that Karai could never see him as nothing more then a friend or even just a allie, cause she is a human and he's a mutant turtle. He felt that she could only see him as an animal and nothing more. It was the true reason why he kept his distance from her, not cause she was the Ch'rell Shredder's daughter, or his enemy. But just cause he feared she couldn't never have romantic feelings for him. However, what almost happen in her office and her own words of returning his feelings, as change that thought. And also made him hate himself for believing she was too shallow to be able to see him and not what he was.

Shaking his head, Leo groaned as these thoughts was doing nothing but keeping him from going to sleep. Giving up going to sleep, he decide to go check on Raph and maybe have him forget about the brother vow, before he has tell Karai about the 'brother vow'. However, Leo fear Raph would hold that vow on him forever. None less it was still worth a shot. _Until Raph can trust Karai himself...I wont be able to fully trust her either. _He thought, getting up sighing,from his bed.

"Maybe he's still awake-" But suddenly getting drowsy, Leo all at once fell back on his bed, and was a sleep before his head hit his pillow.

* * *

**Leo's mind-Dreamworld**

With sunlight and a breeze waking him. Leo woke to find he was resting on a rich green grass hill, under some mountains. And from where he was, he could see many small grasslands. Then all he's surrounding started becoming familer to him not soon after. For the strange world went from looking part like Feral Japan to part of Usagi's world. Standing, Leo tried to figure where he truly was. He noticed he must be far in the mountains, for he couldn't see any kind of human life around. In fact it almost looked like he was the only living thing in this world.

_Was I somehow sent to this place by a enemy? _He didn't know what to think at that moment. But once the sound of a strong roar reached his ears from his left, Leo without thought pulled out his swords on his shell, but then looked at them in shock. _Didn't I take my katanas off? _With another roar that was getting closer, Leo forgot why he had his katanas with him, and got into a fighting pose as the roaring came from the sky by a distance figure being, that he couldn't see very well. But it was heading his way so he wasn't taking his chances.

"Come on...uh whatever you are. I'm not afraid of you!" He shouted to the still approaching flying being. But then became confused when the being started taking shape of a dragon. Feeling that it might be Draco somehow back from the dead(**AN: **or more like dust), Leo prepared himself for the worst. "Draco I don't know how you are alive!" He placed his katanas into a X style position, in front of his chest and face. "But I'll defeat you, and get back to my family!"

However, as the dragon came into better view to see more detail. Leo saw that the dragon wasn't red. But actually solid black**(AN:**think Black Beauty) dragon scale skin with also black dragon wings, and green and white armor covering it's body. The blue bandana wearing ninja turtle, caught on that this dragon wasn't Draco or male, with how it gracefully landed on the grassy hill he was on. Not getting to close, Leo tiled his head up, pass the long slimier neck, to see the female dragon's head. That's when he noticed a few things, like one; the dragon's skin wasn't just black, but as the sunlight bathed on her dark body, it also showed that there was dark green skin mixed in with the black texture skin. Two; the green and white armor she was wearing, was covering most of her body, except her legs, hands, arms, neck, head, tail and wings. In fact the only part that was armored is the collar bone down to the higher part of the thighs. But as the dragon tiled it's head to look down at him, did he see familiar deep rich green gem eyes.

"Karai?" He questioned as he put up his swords. However the respond that he got, was the dragon, picking him up in her hand, raising him to her face, locking her big dragon green eyes to his.

_Yes, it's me. Leonardo Hamato-san._ Leo would of jumped, if Karai wasn't holding him, when he saw the dragon-Karai growl through her lips, as he heard her voice through his head.

"How are you here and in your dragon avatar...or more importantly. Where are we?" Before answering him. Karai pulled him closer, brushing her cheek against his face.

_How I'm here, is through dream meditation and spiritual energy. I was able to enter your mind and, with looking over your memories. I was able to make this place, from your memories. _Drawing him back, Karai allow Leo to take in the high air view of the worldland around them. _It feels almost like Japan but also it doesn't. The design came from a place in your memories that you seem to have marked as a favorite memory and a place to visit again. _She brought her eyes back to his as she pulled him an inch from her face again. _I hope you don't hate me for invading your memories and mind..._ He couldn't help but think Karai looked cute, in her dragon form, while giving a sad face. Showing that he wasn't upset with her, he reach out a hand to Karai's black dragon main hair, running his hand through it making Karai give out purring/growling sound.

"I'm ok with you being here." He let her rub her face against his head. "And as for this place, it's a good friend/brother's homeworld. He's name is-"

_Miyamoto Usagi _Karai finished for him. _He seems like a rabbit with much honor. I hope someday I can meet him. _

"I'll introduce you to him, when he comes back to visit. I'm sure after I talk to him. He wont try to kill you." There was tease and serous in his voice. "I'm sure he'll be more understanding then Rah-" Leo shut his mouth, hoping Karai didn't hear that slip. But she did.

_I take it Raph wasn't all to thrilled to become allies with the Foot..._ She slightly shook her head. _I hope this doesn't wreck his and Joy's relationship-_

"I believe that Raph..." He lowered his eyes from Karai's questioning ones. "is not becoming allies...cause of..." He slowly, but returned his eyes to her big ones. However it was Karai reading his words before he said them again.

_Me and not the Foot? _Seeing Leo barley nod his head, had Karai sighing before speaking. _I'm glad. _This had Leo dumbfounded at her words.

"Your glad?" Karai nod her head yes. "But why?" Noticing that all familer lost look on his face. Karai snuggled her face against his head and neck as she explain her reason for Raph's reaction of dislike for her.

_I rather he hate me, then Joy or any of the other Foot. For I was the one, that put his family in harms way many times in the past, not the new Foot-_

"But those events wasn't your choice, they were others." Karai moved her face from him, shaking her head.

_Orders or not orders. I was still the one that got my hands dirty. So I should be the one that gets all the blame. Nobody else. _Leo leaned back in Karai's hand, folding his arms.

"But that doesn't seem fair to me." He said, realizing that the only thing standing between him and Karai being together was Raph and the 'brother vow', that he desperately wish he didn't make in the first place.

_My dear honorable friend. That's just it. Life isn't fair. But I'm ok with that. _She hid her eyes from his strong stare. _I'm also ok with the brother vow you made to him. _She didn't even moved her eyes back to him as she felt him freeze up in her hand. _I know I shouldn't of, but I went more into your memories...namely after our secret meetings stop. And I know Raph is the one that helped you get over me-_

"Karai I..." He closed his mouth, cause there wasn't nothing he could say~ 'vow was a vow'. But instead of lingering on the touchy subject. Leo decided to change it. "I noticed that you made a bento meal for me along with my family's. When I had already joined you for dinner?"

Catching on that Leo wanted to change the subject. Karai answered him, honestly. _I made those bento meals, while you had been meditating with Master Splinter for two hours in my office. However, I made your last, for I felt you wouldn't accepted my dinner offer. So it was just a back up. And the leftovers of our dinner was going to be added later to the bento meals for your family, but unfortunately you knocked over the leftovers, which had me, making some quick decorated onigiri for them, along with some already homemade green tea/mango ice cream, that was suppose to of been yours and my dessert after our dinner. But that plan change quick for us right. _Leo could swear Karai was wearing a mischief expression on her dragon face.

"Right..." Leo responded, blushing for some reason. "Both were delicious, even the rice balls that looked like myself..." He added, trying to push down the warm sensation that was rushing through his body as Karai was staring at him like a pray. "Despite how odd it was eating something that looked like my face." Hiding that she was smiling, Karai lean as close as she could to Leo, to whispered into his ear.

_Would it have been more odd if I had decorated them with myself in mind? _There was teasing not only in her voice but in her eyes, when she move away from him to see his expression to her words.

"No." Slowly a smirk was slipping on to Leo's face as he saw Karai's wide eyes. "In fact. I would of prefer that choice very much." He added, with teasing but also hinted something else, without really saying it. A hint that had Karai changing the subject for now, to go back to what needed to be done for her plan to play out.

_Good to know that for the next batch of onigiri I'll make for you. But anyway, how about we get to having you become your dragon avatar? _

"Sure I would love too. But there's one problem. I haven't been able to turned into a dragon, since my and my brothers' amulets were destroyed." He exclaim to the dragon, before she started giggling at his words.

_Oh my silly Leonardo. _She started, smirking. _You don't need the amulet. _Karai placed him back on the ground._ Your memory and spiritual power will help you become the 'Spiritual Master Dragon' that is you. _

With Karai's words. Leo closing his eyes, tried to use the same trick he did when him, his brothers and father were trapped inside the Utroms's memory pods, where he had wish for the Tengu sword to be in his grasp and not Ch'rell Shredder's. He wasn't positive it would work in his dream. But once he wish he was his dragon avatar. It wasn't to long, when he felt the same stretching of his body that he did when he had changed into his dragon self before. Keeping focus Leo didn't opened his eyes, until the stretching of his body stopped. Slowly, he opened his eyes to find he was in fact his dragon avatar self; green skin with white/blue armor on his hands, shoulders, chest and stomach, light colorful dragon wings, big deep brown eyes.

_I was never able to see your dragon avatar, but only from a distance. _Hearing Karai's voice still in his head. Leo tiled his head down to discover that he was looking down at Karai's dragon form, who's form only reached half his long neck. _You truly are beautiful... _She had the little distance that was between them, disappeared as she move in and hug him. _…...my Leonardo. _Feeling her snuggled up to him, had Leo lowering his head until he was brushing his face against Karai's face. And for a while they stayed like this, snuggling against the others', enjoying being close to each other. _I knew you could do it...Your in tune with your spiritual energy then even me. _Karai complemented him, as she closed her eyes for a second in bless being in his embrace.

_Karai- _Leo stopped speaking when he heard a roar come from his mouth, but his words reached Karai, as she had looked up to him when he called to her. _What? How? _Karai understanding what Leo was getting all worked up about, started explaining with a soft and sweet tone, to calm him down.

_Dream dragon avatar or reality dragon avatar. You have it in your mind. That cause you couldn't speak normal as a dragon in reality. Then that's what your mind and dreams believe. But I'm able to speak to your mind as you can me. Neat right._

Letting Karai's words sink in, Leo agreed it was neat. And wasn't long until he realized that he didn't have to opened his mouth to speak to Karai. Just had to think what he want's to say and it will translate to her mind. So he wouldn't hear himself roar everytime he speaks from his mouth. Able now to really feel what it's like to be in his dragon form. Leo started testing out his limbs(arms and legs) to how strong he was and how good he could move in this form. Things he didn't get to try out or had time, while fighting Tengu Shredder. And for awhile Karai stayed to the side as Leo got comfortable in his dragon avatar. But when he decide to take a flight test on his wings, Karai stepped in.

_How about I join you on this 'flight test'? _

She asked Leo, who without thinking about said 'S_ure'. _

Taking to the sky the two dragons soared over the lands in speed that was hard to track. They wasn't in the sky long when Karai, with her dragon tongue, licked his cheek, giggling. _Tag your it! _

And with those words and Leo's smirk her way, Karai speed off in the sky, with Leo not to far behind her, in a playful game of tag. They're game of tag would of last longer, but unfortunately Karai wasn't use to her dragon avatar as must as Leonardo, so she tired not to long after. Which had her getting caught by Leo, who send them both to the land after catching her in his arms. Fortunately, the in-pack to the ground didn't hurt they're thick and hard dragon skin body, so they were ok, when they landed on the ground, laughing.

But though Karai was laughing along with him, Leo saw that Karai was exhausted. Noticing this, he looked at they're surroundings. And then frown when there was no kind of water hole near by, just more grass, along with wild flowers. But then a idea came to him, that had him closing his eyes focusing on the land in front of them. And eventually a water hole with a waterfall mountain attached to it, appeared out of thin air in Karai's sight.

_Oh my. _With Karai's surprise words entering his mind, Leo re-opened his eyes to see that, what he wanted to be there was there. Which brought small smile to his face, as Karai turned to him looking for a reason of why the waterfall mountain poof into existence. _Leo did you do that? _

_I saw you looked tired... _He shrugged his shoulders. _And I didn't see any source of water close by, so I thought, if this was indeed my dream, then I should be able to make anything appear for me. So I imaged a waterfall mountain was facing us. And there it is. I guess it worked. _Trying not to look proud of what he did, Leo settle on the grass, in a resting positing. _ Now you have something to drink-_

Karai cut him off mid-sentience as she lean her head to his and licked his cheek. _You always seem to amaze me. _After saying this, Karai went to get a drink of the clear fresh water. Enjoying the tasty cold water as it rushed down her throat. Karai didn't even bat an eye when she felt Leo, awhile later, came to get him a drink himself. Afterwords, feeling refresh, Karai pulled away from the water, and as she stretched her body. She noticed that Leo wasn't on guard as he was still drinking his fill. So with a sneaky idea, and then a evil smirk, Karai without 'warning', pushed Leo into the deep water, with her tail. And seeing that Leo 'wasn't' expecting it. She watched him tumbled right in.

But as soon as Leo was in. He was out of the cold water, breathing heavy. And as this was all happening in her sight, Karai started laughing at the prank she just pulled on Leo.

_Ninja Rule Number 10; 'Never let your guard down, no matter what.' _Laughing more, at Leo's misfortune. Karai started flapping her wings, getting ready to take to the sky once again. _If you want to get me back, you have to catch me first. Cause beside Michelangelo-san. I'm the fastest dragon between you, Donatello and Raphael. _She added while taunting as she turned her back to the dripping wet dragon on the bank near the waterfall stream. So she wasn't able to see what was about to happen next...or did she?

* * *

Leo jumped to his feet instantly, and rushed her in mid-air to the ground. Growling with steam coming from his dragon's snout, Leo shifted Karai on her back, where he was pinning her down, while holding her shoulders to keep her at bay, as he glared dark brown eyes that almost looked reddish brown, down into her green eyes, that seem like they were smiling at him. But despite that, Leo started shouting in what looked like pure anger to Karai.

_What the shell was that for!? _Karai just started giggling at his react to her 'prank' on him.

_Oh lighten up 'turtle man'. _She said, not affected by his pissed off face.

_Lighten up? Lighten up!? _He inched his face to hers, as a snarled lefted his lips. _I could of choked while drinking when you did that! _This just had Karai giggling harder.

_Oh that would of never happen. Your to in control of your reflexes to let that even accrue. _Still hearing him growling, Karai did a sneaky move as she put her true idea into action.

Leonardo was about to lay in on Karai for her immature acting. However, the actions of Karai stroking his dragon tail with hers, changed his earlier peeved expression into pleasure expression, while hiding his knowing expression in his eyes as his deep moans, coming from his throat, went through both their minds, bringing a smile to Karai.

_And besides..._ She reach out, with her hands, and place them on either side Leo's face, bringing him down to hers. _I was hoping that you would react like this, so I could get you in this position. _Karai stopped speaking so she could give him a 'Eskimo kiss' to his dragon snout, before licking it with her dragon tongue._...as well as finally telling why I'm here and in my dragon form-_

_You found a loophole in the agreement that you had me make with you._ Karai could do nothing but blink her eyes with dumbfounded expression, as Leo was now smirking down at her.

_How did you? _

_Know? _Leo answered for her, as he shifted his body until he was off her and laying on his side beside her, which had her releasing his tail as she turned on her side, towards him. _Well I figured as I was watching you drink, that I would go over in thought about why you were in my dream and also a dragon. An that's when our agreement came to mind. So making you believe I let my guard down, I went to join you in getting a drink, while waiting for you to act. _Karai was completely 'shell-shock' to this unexpected news.

_You had me all figured out..._ Karai just shook her head with a sigh, blushing at Leo's grinning face.

_Ninja Rule Number 5- Never think that you have the upper hand with a ninja... _He pulled her closer to him. _...cause that ninja could be tricking you the whole time. _Leo said, bringing his snout to hers, in another 'Eskimo kiss'. Karai's heart warmed, with his affection, that it made her forget her embarrassment that Leo just tricked her.

* * *

_Even I didn't think you would catch on that quick- _Still grinning,Leo closed his eyes for a moment, and through that moment, Karai watched with wide eyes as hers and Leo's armor disappeared from their bodies, leaving them bare. _Why you sneaky ninja turtle. _There was excitement in her green eyes.

_Don't you mean, mutant ninja turtle. _He teased with mischief covering his brown pools. _But at the moment I'm a dragon-_

_You'll always be my turtle man, Leonardo. _Karai stated, licking his face tenderly.

With that statement from Karai, Leo happily took his dragon tongue and licked over her revealing skin, earning sweet moans coming through his mind, while Karai's growling filled the air.

The female dragon found herself getting more heated than she already was when she entered his dream, as he started licking and nibbling on her neck down to her breasts, and going further down. Therefore as he started this action, Karai went back to caressing his tail, making his pleasure sounds join hers. And while her tail was caressing his, she trailed a dragon claw down his dragon scale skin back, enjoying the affect it was having on her soon to be lover. But then she thought she wasn't sure when either one of them will be woken up, so Karai unexpectedly took a grip of his 'stiff' exposed manhood(**AN:** Dragon size- *.*), which had him roaring to the sky, before he brought deep brown lust eyes to hers as she was smiling seductively up at him.

_Oral sex we can do outside dreamworld. _She shifted herself on her back, letting go of his manhood, and with her alluring eyes, she motions for him 'to take her', while pulling him on top of her. _But we can't have inter- _Karai's words trailed off from both their minds as Leo let his lust and desire for Karai take over.

Not to long later, both their roars rang through the lands as they became one, in dragon form...

* * *

**Awhile later-the final aftermath**

Resting near the waterfall, on the bank in the moonlight. The two dragon form lovers, were still coming down from their sixth lust filled love making. Breathing heavy, Leo lovely licked Karai's cheek as she was laying on his chest, with their tails intertwine below them. Giving a soft bless sigh, Karai snuggled into Leo, while allowing the tingling and heat from her lower part of her body cool down. Closing her eyes a little bit, Karai didn't let the sleepy smile drop from her lips, as she felt Leo continuing his sweet 'butterfly licks' on her face.

_Watashi wa, masuta . Supurinta wa, masuta Oroku no moshide o ukeire negatte? _Deep into her thoughts, Karai didn't realized that Leo heard her or that he knew what she had thought.

_What offer? _Hearing Leo's unexpected question, had Karai's eyes going wide.

_What? I don't think I know what your talking about. _She tried to play it off, but Leo wasn't biting, as he pulled her closer until her body was pressed up to his.

_I heard you, Karai. _He exclaim, not giving up, he knew what he heard in his mind. _You was talking about that you hope that Master Splinter takes the Ancient One's offer. So what offer are you talking about?_

Sighing to herself, Karai told what she hope Leo wont hate her for, especially after just getting done with making love 6 times, despite being in dragon forms...it was all still special to her, and best she has every had with a lover**(AN: **or less of a lover). Getting more comfortable in his arms and not wanting to leave her spot, she stared up at his questioning eyes. Keeping her fear down she begun.

_The offer I'm talking about, has to do with that letter I sent with you to give to Master Splinter. _

_Yeah...what about it?_

_In that letter, is an offer to become a member of the five members of the Foot. _Karai stopped in her explaining, to check over Leo's reaction, but he was showing a look that said he wanted her to keep going, which she did. _As well as take Master Oroku's place in training the Foot ninja in martial arts and the true way of the Foot clan. _Finished, Karai waited for Leonardo's outburst. But it never came.

_Oh I see. _Was all Karai got from her lover. And before she could questioned his odd respond. Leo shifted her on her side, with her back to him, and her leg over his thigh. By the time Karai knew what he was doing and what position he was putting them in, she was already feeling him deep inside her...

* * *

_This will have to be a sekai no keiken no uchi ... _Hearing Leo's comment in part Japanese, had Karai giggling, as she brought her face to his.

_True..._ She lean her forehead against his, closing her eyes, smiling. _But it's a out of world experience that I'll be trilled to do again...that is? _Karai slowly reopened her eyes to have eye contact with him. _If I'm welcome to come back- _Karai was cut off, when Leo with a deep growl in his throat, flipped her over on her back with him pinning her down, this time. His big brown dragon eyes were filled with hunger for her again.

_Trust me, my Karai. Your more then welcome to come back...and I'll be more then happy... _He lean his mouth with his tongue slipping out, above her rising sweaty breasts, but his hungry eye sight was on hers. _….to greet you._ Not another word entered Karai's mind, after that saying from Leo. Therefore when the wild sensual craving for her Leonardo attacked her body by his licking and biting actions to her dragon figure. Desire rush through her skin that she was able to find some energy to let him take her for the 8th time.

However, they were halted in their actions, when Karai all of a sudden started, desperately pushing Leo off of her.

_Leonardo get off of me, now!_ With Karai's outburst in he's head. Leo removed himself from her. Only to noticed that Karai was starting to shrink.

_Karai what the shell is happening to you!? _He asked, trying to stay calm, but doing a bad job at it.

_Somebody is trying to wake one of us up. Which means I need to return to my dream and mind, before I will be stuck in your dreamworld forever. _Karai started to rise to her feet, but found her legs buckled under her, however Leo was there to grab her before she felled.

_You ok? _He asked, with worry in his voice. Karai shifting her weight on him, turned her face to face his.

_I guess I'm still weak- _Karai's body that was still shrinking, now reached Leo's shoulder. _But I need to leave before I can't, Koibito. _Saying this, Karai pushed off him a little. _However, I want you to do something for me if you don't mind, before I go? _

_What is it? _Not releasing his hold on her, Leo leaned his neck down to reach her head, that had, in less then a minute, reached his stomach. _Just tell me, what to do and I'll do it. _

Still feeling herself shrinking, she brought her arms up to his face and stared into his eyes. _Turned back into your true self. _Not second guessing her request, Leo did has she asked.

And as soon as he opened his eyes after he felt his shell was back on his back, he was expecting to see Karai's dragon self, but instead it was Karai's true form in front of him, glowing with a green light.

_Karai your- _Karai not letting Leo finish his words, grabbed him, and with her naked arms wrapped around his neck, kissed him deeply and tenderly. Leo not complaining, returned her embrace with his own and gave just as much in their kissing as Karai, as his hands roamed over her soft creamy naked human figure.

But alas good things have to come to an end. And Leo found this out, when he opened his eyes as he couldn't feel Karai's lips or her body in his embrace. To find Karai's body became enveloped in the glowing green light that had been glowing off her body, until she was nothing but a floating glowing orb.

"I wish we had a little more time, but we don't."As he heard Karai's voice outside his mind, the glowing orb went to the night sky and once it did a floating door appeared in the mid-air, with it opening as the orb hovered in front of it."Watashi wa, suga ni watashi no kame no otoko o o ai shimashou... Watashi wa Reonardo, kimi o aishite iru." (**AN: **I'll see you soon, my turtle man... I love you, Leonardo)

"A mari in Karai anata o aishi." (**AN: **Love you too, Karai)

Leo returned back, then watched as the green glowing orb left through the floating door and after it did. The door vanished out of sight as did Karai's presence that she had been there. Not long after, Leo felt his eyes getting heavy as the moon in the night sky, started getting brighter until it's light covered everything in the space. And as soon as he gave into his drowsy state, everything went black for him as his brother Mikey's voice called out to him...

* * *

**to be continued.**


	4. Chapter 4

**True Trust and Love that can't be Broken**

_Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT or anything._

_**AN~** **I hope my readers still like where I'm going with this story. Also I know that the last chapter was a 'eye opener' O_O for many. However, things will just get more 'heavy'(hint of a warning {:) with future chapters.**_

As usual with that said, on with chapter 4.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Master Splinter's choice/phone calls**

**New York City at 4:28 am, Friday(May 20, 2005).**

The sun slowly rising from it's resting spot, started shining it's light on the city as it kept rising into the sky. While in the process shooing the dark shadows into hiding, where they wont appear until night falls once again.

With the sunlight bathing New York City's buildings with it's warmth, had many windows of the city's buildings' reflecting the shine on them back to the sun. That except for one, a skyscraper building in the city, that was taller and higher then the buildings around it, wasn't having it's windows' glass frames reflecting back at the sun. In fact, the building's many windows didn't even budge at the light hitting them. But as the sunlight was reaching the top floors of this skyscraper building, it did for some reason, affect the dark stone steel load-bearing walls. A particular stone wall in fact, that it's material was actually shifting, as if it was water waving in the ocean. Therefore as the sunlight started getting higher in the air, the same wall not long later, started reflecting the sun's beam from the building, like if the wall's material wasn't stone steel, but in fact was glass.

Now with the sun high in it's post in the sky, it threw more of it's warmth shine out to the city. Especially the odd stone wall, and it threw so much that it's light went through the stone wall to reveal that the wall wasn't even a wall, but instead a hologram, and pass the hologram, was two wide curtain-walled- windows. Windows, that cause of the sun was shining it's light through them. The light passed the windows to find rich purple curtains, blocking it's way. But once the warm light touched the curtains through the windows. An automatic silver curtain panel was activated by the sun's beam, that had the panel opening the curtains to reveal a room, or persists a teen's bedroom.

The walling in the room had a bright white background with colorful detail printed art characters; birds of navy, purple or light blue. The colorful art birds were either in a pose like flying or perching on a lime green or black plant branch trees, while butterflies of dark pink, red or orange were hovering over or resting on many rainbow color flowers on the tree branches. Some of the walling had mounted shelves or hooks on them; 3 separated colorful(hot pink, hot yellow and hot green) cube blocks; in set of five attached together and one look like a heart and two star designs in random spots on the walling.

While two long black/purple medium size locker safe storage cabinets that was secured to the wall was above a desk area of the room. A desk area that had a dark purple secretary desk with units/w a black/purple swivel chair with headrest/armrests. Four colorful drawers cart of set of two near the desk, and the secretary desk was opened to show the many wild orange, lime green, pink/purple desk accessories on it, and accompanying with these accessories was a lavender laptop too.

Further in the room, behind a pole hanging from the ceiling with a drape with black background and rainbow colorful pattern detail of sound waves, was a small wardrobe area; a custom white/silver/purple 4 section wardrobe organizer, that was mounted to the ceiling, it was holding the teen's own design seasonal summer fashion style clothes, and it's accessories to it neatly; the cabinet shelves to it, held many thin sweaters, the hooks in the section had it's own three wide spaces, one space that was a shoe rack of many shoes from heels to sandals to sneakers, the second space of hooks was holding a few hats and scarfs, the last space of hooks had purses and one black laptop bag and a yellow backpack, the clothe rails was holding many pants and shirts, the built-in two chest with two drawers(one wide chest shape and one small chest) carried variates of sunglasses, under a rectangle mirror with storage unit with small(3 on each side) mirror lights. Beside the 4 section wardrobe organizer were a black-brown chest, high-gloss/white drawers(3); that held undergarments in them , and the sliding doors(2) was holding some coats and near this item of furniture was a custom purple/pink/white- jewelry armorer/vanity with a white chair. The main lightening was small round mounted lights around the room(lights that was off at the moment).

The last area of the oversize bedroom, was the sleeping area in the center of the room. With two creamy white/purple stripe painted custom made 2 drawer tall night table with top open shelf(glass surface, two spacious pull-out drawers, and one open top shelf, all made of unknown material) and a custom white/purple tufted headboard queen bed against the wall with the nightstands being in between the bed. The queen bed's fabric footrail, sidrails and headboard was lavender, while the three detail rows of matching buttons in the middle of the lavender headboard were white fabric. The bedding(1 sham, 1 flat sheet, 1 fitted sheet and two pillows cases) was fresh nectarine orange. And covering the sound asleep teen, was a comforter that match the color design on the wall, but although the comforter had a white background to it, it had only colorful floral flowers with two queen size matching pillows. Under the custom queen bed were white storage box drawers with caster handle and black open lid, two on each other side of the bed. Beneath the footrail of the bed was a white low chest with black 3 drawers on it, this low chest was custom made to be strong enough to sit on, which was why it was placed at the end of the bed as a bench, with on the top surface of the chest was a gray/purple/orange/lime green and a green/ purple/bluish green/ black half human size shape sausage cushions.

The bedroom's flooring was heated wooden medium maple brown flooring with gloss finish. There were a few hot colorful shag rugs in each area of the room; a orange shag rug and purple shag rug on either side of the bed, the desk area had a pink shag rug and the wardrobe area had a light blue shag rug and white shag rug.

With the purple window curtains pulled away to rest on either side of the ceiling-to-floor window frames. The sun's light went further in, to shin it's energy into the whole bedroom. Which had the teen that was sleeping in the bed, pull the comforter over her messy head of black hair, to block out the sunlight, while cuddling a superhero plush doll as she went back to sleep. However, once she was deep into sleep once again, the teen girl didn't hear her small custom design notebook/clock go off, telling her it was 5:59 am.

Therefore, when it turned 6:12 am. A pink light from a open compartment in the ceiling, came down in the form of a pink hologram screen, and moved close to the bed where the teen was still under her comforter. And as the screen came on, the face of a high-tech robotic face appeared.

"Young Madam Angel," it said. "It's time to get up, and start the day."

"5 more minutes, onee." Was the replie that came from under the comforter.

"But Young Madam Angel," The see through monitor screen came closer to the teen's covered up form. "I'm not Madam Karai. For it was her who had appointed me to wake you this morning, cause she herself wouldn't be able to." Hearing this, Angel finally peeked her face out from her comforter, and brought half sleepy but aware eyes to the floating pink monitor screen that had a familer robotic face staring back at her.

"What do you mean, she wouldn't be able too, Professor Honeycutt?" Angel asked the robotic professor, as she begun raising her head up in her bed, while still holding her plush doll close to her, under the comforter. "My onee-" Angel caught herself, before beginning again. "I mean Madam Karai has always been waking me up in the morning since I moved here but more now, that school is out." Angel stated. " So what changed now? Did she have a early meeting that she had to get to that I didn't know about?" She added before placing a hand to her mouth as she yawned.

"No, that's not the case." Professor Honeycutt started explaining. "Madam Karai, before she retired from the lab floors this morning, had asked me to wake you up this morning, cause unfortunately she informed that she wouldn't be getting up early, and she wants you to come wake her after your done with your morning assignments lefted on your notepad tech."

"I understand, Professor Honeycutt." Angel keeping her doll hidden, bowed her head a little, at respect to the robotic professor as well as showing her gratitude to him for taking time in his busy schedule to wake her up. "And thank you, for getting me up. I know you, and the other professors are hard at work with cleaning the super computer's main frame system in the building, so you can re-build the system without Stockman's programs connected to the Foot's systems." She added, getting nervous with her next question. "Professor Honeycutt," Angel still had the professor's whole divide attention on her, so she went on with the question. "I know I don't have the orders to ask you this, but is there a chance that you could tell me when this new system will be up and also will it make sure that Dr. Chaplin wont no-longer have any control on it, as well as the other program projects that you and the other professors and doctors have been working on?"

"Since you our Madam Karai's head assistant/apprentice and sister, you have always had right's to ask any of us head professors and doctors anything about the works we're doing in the Foot organization. What Chaplin told you recently about us being strictly forbidden to speak of our works with anyone beside Madam Karai. Was a lie. For when Professor Leatherhead informed this 'rule' to Madam Karai the other day, she made it known to all us head professors, doctors, high techs, and high rank soldiers, that you have always had permission to ask anything of any of us about our works or studies. So don't feel nervous about asking anything of us, for we will answer it to the best of our abilities." Relaxing now, Angel continued to listen as Professor Honeycutt informed her of what she asked to know. "With that misunderstanding fixed, I will go ahead and tell you what you wanted to know. Starting with 'how long it will take before the new system is up and running'. And that answer is, that it will be about less than 4 months, before it's up and running. As for Chaplin having any control of the super computer's main system. I am proud to say that he will not have any control to any of the Foot's systems here or in Japan, not even the basic stuff like his emails and phone numbers. For they will also have been disconnected from the Foot's systems, including the main building here, the private underground tunnels, private city traveling transportation tunnels and also he wont have assets to the private parking lots around the city or the private hospital, secret shops and club, private hotel(for out of town guests) and restaurants and resident apartment buildings of the organization in town."

"That's great to hear, I'm glad I wont have to see his face no more." Angel was more then happy about the good news. She was overjoyed. That's why Honeycutt hated to break her happy expression from her young face.

"But unfortunately, that all wont process until three weeks after the new system is up and running, I'm afraid to say."

"Well that's okay." Angel said, not dropping her good mood. "Madam Karai-"

"Forgive me for interrupting you, Young Madam Angel. But I was informed to tell you also that you no longer have to confer Madam Karai as her business name in the building, that includes in front of the Mayor or other corporation business when they're in the building. Karai feels she has no reason to hide yours and her relationship at all in the Foot organization. So if you want, you may freely call her sister or big sister or how ever you want to address her."

"You don't know how much I'm glad to know this." Angel stated, not hiding the plush doll no longer as she was rising up more in her bed with the comforter still covering her, excepted her top shoulders and upper part of her body(head, neck and shoulder tops). "Well with onee forbidden Chaplin from coming to the building for a few weeks, I'm sure she added a couple of more weeks to his 'time off'"

"Well actually I forgot to mention that Madam Karai had Professor Leatherhead send Dr. Chaplin a message of the added months as you said 'time off'." He stated to his young teen madam, but Professor Honeycutt couldn't help but to study the plush doll, that was looking a little familer to him, in Angel's permission.

"Young-"

"Professor Honeycutt, call me Angel if you please."

"As you wish, Angel."

"Thank you, now what was you going to say?" She question,while, without being aware, pulled her doll in her arms, close to her chest.

"That human earth plush doll, that you have." Honeycutt started.

"Yeah..." Angel held the doll closer to her, nervous and worry written all over her face. "what about it?"

"Oh, nothing really, it just looks...kind of familer that's all. If you don't mind? Can I ask what the doll is suppose to be?" Honeycutt, felt he should of kept his interest in the strange doll to himself, for Angel look like she was tearing up as she looked down at the green turtle doll in a superhero costume; full-length black cape, elbow-length black gloves, calf-length black boots, a big orange T on it's forehead and chest, brown belt with a orange buckle, dark/light green body suit with orange outline and a black ninja bandana wrapped around it's eyes where two white tinted eye holes showed. Resisting herself from shaking, Angel hugged the plush superhero doll, closing her eyes.

"It's a Turtle Titan plush doll." Forcing her tears from coming, Angel was determined to get this out without bawling like always with this subject. "It was the only one made. For when the toy store company made plush dolls of each Justic Force member, and send them each one of the first made plush doll of themselves. The Justic Force, however noticed that a plush doll wasn't made for their member; Turtle Titan. Therefore, they order for one to be made when they discovered that the toy company didn't make any or was going too. For the Turtle Titan wasn't out there as much as the other members. But to keep their money flowing and the Justic Force happy, the toy company made just one plush doll." She held up the plush turtle doll for Honeycutt to see better and all the detail to the doll, and that's when he saw the similar appearance of one of his turtle friends.

"I realized now, why that doll shows some familer, it looks a little like Michelangelo." He stated, not missing the smile come to Angel's face that warm the robotic at seeing the lovely smile. "But what I'm not understanding is if that was the plush doll only made, then how did you get it?" Angel started laughing, confusing the professor more.

"Oh, Professor Honeycutt." Angel paused, calming her laughing into slight giggles. "How I got this plush doll and this plush doll looking so much like Mikey is cause in fact the Turtle Titan is Mikey and he received the plush doll from the Justic Force after it was made, and how I got it, was later on..." The 15 year old teen glance back to the doll with sadness in her eyes, but was still smiling. Even if it was small, it still was a smile, more then she ever had on her face when talking about her brother and grandmother. " When I had almost fell into a deep depression like my grandmother had after my brother's death..." Wiping the little tears that did escape her eyes, Angel wasn't upset with herself, for she was happy it was little tears and not her usual sobbing. She was healing, slowly but she was beginning to heal. That's why her smile started growing into a grin as she went on with the story of how that plush doll became hers.

"Mikey had against his father's orders, came and seen me, after his father told me they couldn't help me with paying the Purple Dragon or the mob back for my brother's death." Seeing she was getting up from the bed, Professor Honeycutt programmed the hologram screen to draw back so Angel could get up without it getting in her way( **AN: **even if it's a hologram).

Dressed in a ultra-soft purple tank top with silver graphic of a star on her chest, ivory foulard full-length pj bottom with drawstring elastic waist, Angel slide her legs over the left sidereal of the bed, letting her feet hover over her hot orange shag rug. With her plush doll hanging from her right hand, she stretched as she went on talking.

"Mikey gave me this plush doll to keep me company and try to keep me away from my dark thoughts." Looking at the plush turtle doll in her grip, she frowned as she narrowed her golden brown eyes.

"At first when he gave it to me, I toss it somewhere in my house, not understanding the meaning or the thoughtfulness of the gift. It wasn't until two weeks after me and my grandmother were brought here. That I was told that Hun had burned down mine and my grandmother's house..."

Again Honeycutt watched as the sad teen hug the plush doll with all her might. "Knowing this, I went back to the ruin of my home with Joy and onee. We took all that was untouched by the fire...but I couldn't find the doll Mikey gave me..." She rubbed her face into the soft but hard fabric of the superhero Turtle Titan.

"Afterwords, I was more sad and mad with myself for not caring for the gift more." Especial when it was that painful event alone that showed her how much Michelangelo really meant to her; she loves him. And it was that thought that Angel did start crying. However, Honeycutt didn't stop her from talking, for she was showing it was taking a lot to say what she was saying. "Five days before my grandmother passed, I was in her hospital room with onee. It was there where she asked Karai to adopt me. And after I agreed, my grandmother told me. 'That she was proud of me and how strong I am. And she wanted me to follow all my dreams no matter what they are. Just make them come true'." Angel was smiling again, but bigger this time as she wiped her eyes of her tears, that were turning into happy tears by the time she finished talking. "Once she said that, she brought out from behind her back, my plush turtle doll. And right there she told me she knew about the turtles for along time, she even told me that Mrs. Morrison, her best friend knew about some teen turtles, for Raphael had been to see her as just Raph with his brother tagging along that she called Mickey. That's why when my grandmother saw Mikey give the doll to me when she had been passing by my room that time and then watched me toss it after Mikey left. She said that when onee's bodyguards came to take her to the Foot's private hospital, she snatched up the doll before leaving with them. Knowing all this, I just hug her, sobbing. Then she whispered in my ear..." Angel trailed off at that moment as she, with blushing cheeks, got up and started redoing her bed, with the comforter reverses to a purple floral print on the other side. Realizing that what Angel's grandmother whispered to her was probably to personal for Angel to speak about. Professor Honeycutt got back on track of Angel's 'to-do-list'.

"Angel I believe your grandmother was a very wise lady." That was after he gave his opinion on Angel's grandmother; Amy Green.

"Thank you, Professor Honeycutt." Angel spoke still blushing, as she gathering her plush doll, kissed it on the beak and then placed it into her left locker safe storage, and locked it up with her other keepsakes. Then went to the other nightstand near the bed and placing her hand face down on the top surface of the nightstand, waited as a square compartment opened under the glass top surface, and pressed against Angel's hand as a green light scan her palm. And once it scan her whole hand. The green light, and the center surface top of glass disappeared as the square opening revealed her purple notepad tablet(a custom made iPad) that was design and created by the Utroms's technology. Once she touched it, the screen came on to show, a 3-D image of Michelangelo's head smiling back at her. "Mickey, bring up my today assignments will you, please." As Angel said this, the square opening in the nightstand closed back up as well as the glass reappeared, to leave a normal-looking nightstand in it's place once again.

**It seems there's a new code to be put in, before accessing your files, Miss Oroku.**

"Oh, I knew I forgot something." Professor Honeycutt spoke up.

"What do you mean Professor Honeycutt?" Angel questioned as she took her ivory sweater (full-length) robe off a hot pink hook near the nightstand she was still standing close too.

"I mean, that cause we're messing with the super computer's main frame system. Everybody in the building has to have a new code and password to access any of the files in the organization, I'm very sorry, you was the only one that haven't been informed or giving a new access code and password."

"Don't worry about it. Just give me full access now, to the whole Foot's system in the building. So I wont have any problems later."

"Very good, Angel. I'll get right on allowing you access to all computers and cells systems, once I get to my office. If that's alright?"

"That will be fine." She confirmed, then watched as Professor Honeycutt's image disappeared from the floating hologram screen, before the hologram screen light went back into the ceiling, and then it wasn't until two minutes after she finally place her robe on, before all access were approved for her. Which had her getting her assistant turtle avatar- Mickey to work with bringing up her assignments.

"Barley three weeks since summer started and I'm still doing work..." After Karai fully adoptive her, Angel had to start going to school, something she didn't get much of before she became Karai's little sister. Which almost had the private high school; Pur'ell School, that Karai enrolled her in, place her in the last grade she was in, which happened to of been the 4th grade. But thanks to her private tutor; Miss Arizona, that was her teacher before Karai fully adoptive her, she was able to take a test of what the 9th graders had went through so far in their studies. Which with passing the test Angel was able to join the 9th grade with students her own age. And in that short time(two months) she found she was very smart and had creativity, especial when she found she has skills in designing things from clothing to rooms. She also made many friends at Pur'ell School and was allowed after passing the classes with flying colors, able to pass the 9th grade and go on to the 10th grade after summer vacation is over. Going over what she said, had Angel re-thinking her earlier comment.

"Then again, if onee is right and Leonardo has agreed to being allies, then that means..." A lite blush appeared on Angel's face as those baby blues came to thought. But before she could go into those lovely thoughts and images. She was interrupted by her 3-D assistant, that had the same color eyes looking up at her.

**I have your assignments up now, Miss Oroku. **

"Thank you, Mickey." She thanked the avatar mutant turtle, before looking over the window that he pulled up.

_**Make sure the breakfast fest is prepared for the Japan Foot teachers, as well as our regular family group breakfast. The new Japanese breakfast menu is attached to this list. **_

_**Call Master Splinter to confirm Master Oroku's offer to him. Then if Master Splinter agrees to the offer, please invited him and his sons to have breakfast with us**_(Angel saw that all the Hamato's family' contact numbers was on the side near her sister's letter).

_**Afterwords have Tora pick up Master Splinter and his sons through the private bubble tunnel and make perfectly sure Tora is the only one with this(896522344SLRDM) private code to the tunnel path that leads to Master Splinter and his sons' lair. For Dr. Leatherhead has the only control over those secret tunnel paths. However for this time only, he'll allowed Tora to use the code and device to get through. **_

_**Then come wake me up...for I'm not sure if I'll be awake to take these tasks myself. **_

_**Oh don't forget about me checking over your result in training, we need to go over what I was talking to you about last night. After doing all this you have the rest of the day off. Enjoy it. ** _

"Mickey get the Foot's main kitchen contact numbers up online."

Angel scanned over the new breakfast meal as well as the usual western style breakfast. While Mickey went to her address contacts and went down the contact lists until it came to the Foot's contact member tab bar list, pulled up the main kitchen's contact numbers and called the first number on the list. Angel was moving her eyes from the new breakfast menu when the head chiefs; Mr. Peurl, Mr. Ferll and Miss. Roselinte, names came up on screen, however it was Mr. Peurl's voice and face, Angel saw on her video call screen.

"Yes, Young Madam Angel, how may we help you this morning?" Mr. Peurl said, a charming, short neat chestnut brown hair with cole black eyes, man.

"I was just getting in touch with you three to inform you of the new breakfast menu change up, that I'm right now sending you a copy of to look over." Angel waited about a few minutes until Mr. Peurl came back on, speaking to her about the change of breakfast menu.

"I believe we can do this list without any trouble, however it will make breakfast a little late today, for we need to send out for some of the ingredients on the list, if that's ok?"

"That's just find, thank you for all your corporations with this change. Also before you start on the menu. Will you be so kind as to send an email to all the Foot members, about the breakfast changes, so they will be able to choose which breakfast they want." Angel said, taking a seat at her desk area.

"Will do Young Madam Angel." Mr. Peurl replied, bowing on the screen to his second boss of the Foot's headquarter in America.

"Thank you, that will be all." Once Mr. Peurl gave another bow in respect to her, Angel ended the video call with him. Then went back to looking over her assignments which had her nervously asking Mickey to call a certain phone number on her sister's letter, and as it rung she found herself hanging on pens and needles, while siting in her swirl desk chair, looking at the screen picture on her pad as the video phone kept ringing. _Come on old girl, you can do this? You rejected so many guys in school...cause your heart has already picked the one for you, so don't chicken out with just talking to him! _Angel kept coaching herself before the ringing stop, to show the words 'voice only' as a deep male voice reach her ears. And couldn't help from giggling slightly, as his way of answering hasn't change even after almost 5 months.

"You still answer like that, Mikey?"

* * *

**Hamato family's lair-(before Angel awoke) **

Not able to sleep, the wearing orange bandana youngest turtle had went back to the main floor to watch some TV in the media area of the entertainment room.

"There's nothing on this early, except stale talk shows, and I'm not that bored yet to watch them. "

Sighing, Michelangelo shut off the TVs, then rose from the couch and lefted the media area in the entertainment room on the main floor, heading to the 4th floor.

Going through the cheery wood finish automatic senor double sliding door, Mikey stepped into his new domain. The Kitchen.

A kitchen that went through a whole new remodeling just a few weeks ago. The full L-shape kitchen's cabinetry was cherry wood with cinnamon finish, with flat panel door style and panel drawer style with senor system built into the whole kitchen. The flooring was light natural wooden with black finish, the walling areas was hunter green, the trims were lavish lavender and the counter-top areas were cyberspace black with white/purple specs(like stars) over the black background. The 'Island' was cinnamon finish(like the cabinetry) with a black counter surface. Built-in the surface was a polished chrome three-hole kitchen sink faucet/w overhead spout and a stainless steel tile-in/flush-mount triple-bowel kitchen sink underneath the island's sink faucet. A hunter green round table was attach to the wide, long G-shape island, with the table having 2 black arm chairs with green cushions to them.

All of the main appliances were custom made, built-in-the-cabinetry-and-senor system that let them blend in the cabinetry kitchen;was 'self clean double oven', 'speed oven', 'steam oven', and a tall custom whole hot/cold drink system with a storage warmer drawer underneath the hot/cold drink system that holds tea cups, mugs and small saucers. Pair of three built-in bottom-freezer refrigerators were built-in-and-custom-made into the further cabinets with two fully integrated glass-door refrigerators with convertible drawers(2), between them. There was even small compact refrigeration in places of the cabinetry; double-drawer refrigerator, a double fully integrated dishwasher drawers near the main sink: 4-hole kitchen sink faucet w/spout, matching finish sidespray and lever handles with white inserts, at the cabinet counter. There was even warmer, freezer, cool drawers(above the other, with the freezer drawer at the bottom). And the rest of the main appliances, built-in- the island was a undercounter beverage center with liquid crystal window, a high production large capacity automatic icemaker. The two cooking areas in the kitchen were; black ceran glass electric cooktop with stainless steel frame with 4 cooking zones. There was two sets and one was on the cabinet counter, and the other was on a space on the wide, long island, and although every appliances in the kitchen was electric use, there was still hoods; island hood(designed for vented use only), and another hood; wall-mounted stainless steel hood over the counter cabinet cooking top, that had a sage green and cream swirl recycled subway glass tile design as backsplash behind it with a single-hole wall-mount pot filler kitchen sink faucet with extended spout and lever handle mounted to the backsplash wall. However, Mikey, his brothers and father, wasn't the only ones who live in the lair. Mikey's cat Klunk also lives there, that's why there was a cat-feeding/waterer station built- in the island.

But the main appliances wasn't the only items built-into the cabinetry, there even was storage solutions(cutlery, spice rack, bakeware, cookware, silverware, utensils, plateware, small appliances, waste and recycling, and etc) and all the storage kitchen accessories(lift system, pull-out systems, side pull-out, corner units, bottom drawers, bottom tall drawers, baskets, standard rack ladder, shelves, cleaning accessories, fitted system, midway units etc). All of them kept everything organize and easy reach access, even counting the mounted wall filled cabinetry storage pantry, beside the built-in-refrigeration-station-cabinetry, that was facing a Lacquer dining room set(classic Ming oval table with two removable leaves, featuring a traditional 'eight ladies' design mother of pearl applique-with 6 chairs with two of them with arm chairs, with those two black arm chairs set at the breakfast round table attached to the island, with each of the chairs having green cushions and subtle, beautiful sateen covers). With behind the dinning room set area of the kitchen, was a wide-screen television hidden in the wall, that was control by the remote system built-in the island table. This television connected to the TVs in the media area in the entertainment room and the main computer in Don's laboratory.

The lighting in the kitchen was a few cherry wood pendant lamp with round canopy in brushed nickel mounted to the ceiling to make good lighting in areas of the kitchen, while two of four fabric sleeves three light pendant with white fabric in polished chrome, were hanging from the ceiling between the island hood, which placed great light for the island that held most of the working space(chopping and preparing food).

Taking in his domain in joy, Mikey realized that if it wasn't for April, this kitchen/his domain wouldn't have been possible.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to thank April for this new kitchen enough."

Remembering that Leo said that he placed the rest of the left-over rice balls in the fully integrated glass-door refrigerator(between two of the three built-in bottom-freezer refrigerator)last night, while he had cleaned up the living room and entertainment room. Mikey went for said refrigerator, while going over in his head of which of his family's rice balls he was going to 'borrow' from.

"I'll just take one of Master Splinter's, since he still has three left out of his 8. Man, I got to get that recipe from Karai. I never seen Master Splinter stuff down so many rice balls in one sitting, but then again, it had been filled with cream cheese, Master Splinter's favorite filling."

However, as Mikey strolled to the main refrigeration section of the kitchen, he stopped in his tracks, when his sight fell on some dirty and greases pots and pans. But not just any cookware. These usual orange cookware pots and pans were also half of a gift set that April gave him after the remodeling to the kitchen.

"4 weeks with this cookware, and already they sadly met Raph and his cruel ways to any kitchenware." Narrowing his eyes, in thought, Mikey suddenly looked over to the glass whiteboards(3 of them), to see that today was Leo's kitchen cleaning duty.

"I'm beginning to think that Raph made those dishes, just to make Leo be stuck with cleaning them. Since today is Leo's day to clean the kitchen but..." Frowning, the youngest turtle, drag his feet over to the counter sink that was holding said cookware in it. "But did he have to ruin them this bad. I mean, it's going to take a lot of elbow grease to get these even suitable to put in the dishwasher?" Which after saying this Mikey groaned as he realized 'why' Raph made sure the cookware was going to be hard to clean. "Shell! He wanted to be sure that Leo had a tough time cleaning these, so much that Leo couldn't just place them into the dishwasher...Damn you Raph, I can barely tell they were orange! Fuck Bro, didn't you take a second to notice that Leo might be on kitchen cleaning duty, but these pots and pans our my 'Property'!?"

With his questions not answered by the silents of the kitchen. Mikey, still cursing, got down to work with scrubbing his former new cookware. "Man, I hope April doesn't kill me if I don't get these pots and pans looking normal?" Continuing scrubbing the dishes, Mikey's thoughts drifted back to when this remodeling of not just the kitchen but other floors in the lair became possible.

Actually, the lair's floors changing didn't start with April at first, but started in late November, right after the turtle brothers and their rat father all came back to the lair after celebrating their victory against the Tengu Shredder with their friends. They found in their main floor(1st), many new wooden furniture, and special gifts for them separately as well as a note from the Ancient One saying 'farewell and thank you' and that the furniture and personal gifts were tokens of his and the Tribunal Ninja's gratitude to them.

Which Mikey and his family were speechless, even Master Splinter who got two Chinese mythical guards, part dog and part lion, called Fu Dogs, both were doorway size statues, and a oil painting picture of Splinter's parents; Yoshi and Shen, as his special separated gifts. While the turtle brothers as their special gifts was giving back their god-like-powerful weapons, excepted Leo who got to keep Master Splinter's father Yoshi's first butterfly katanas; the same katanas the Ancient One gave Yoshi as his first weapons.

The main big wooden furniture was five full-size hard wooden walnut tatami platform beds in black lacquer finish/w head-board with different scenes of Japan on them in gold ink. And the many other furniture; night stands, end tables, cabinets, tables and chairs, armories, drawer chests, stands, stools etc. They took it and put it away for extra wood later, that is except for the night stands, tatami flooring and a few stands and one dining room set of 6. And they used the new beds to sleep on, but at first since they had been only sleeping on old massages earlier (except Master Splinter, he had a futon to sleep on). They didn't bother to take a bedroom for themselves(again except Master Splinter who had his own room at the time). For they didn't need that much room, but with them having a bedroom set;bed, night stands, for each of them. Mikey and his brothers had divided the rooms.

That was until Master Splinter decide he needed one floor to himself, for his deep mediation( **AN: **which the turtles didn't know Splinter was at that time training Karai through those deep meditations). So with Mikey and his brothers not able to 'leave' the lair, until Master Splinter says otherwise(not counting the rebelling Raphael). They got to work on their father's floor that became the 5th floor.

Therefore while they were working on Master Splinter's floor. Leatherhead brought over some-kind of metal looking material that he recycle from Bishop's old hideout, that still had a lot of scape of material left over from the self-destruction it went through. Which with Don and Leatherhead's working together on this unique material and using it in the lair. Mikey and his other brothers found themselves remodeling many floors of the lair. Until they all whine up having a floor all to themselves: Leo-3rd floor, Raph-6th floor, Don-2nd floor and Mikey-4th floor, with of course Splinter having the 5th floor, they even made private bathrooms for themselves(**AN: **that was both Leo and Raph's idea).

But unlike most floors in buildings that have floor numbers in order. That was not the case with their floors. For the main floor in the middle of the lair was consider the 1st floor, with under that floor was the 5th floor, then 6th floor and 7th floor(basement/cave garage). And over the 1st floor was 2nd, 3rd and 4th floors to complete the lair in that order, and each floor had section that you could take to get to each floor(**AN**: without jumping from one to the other).

April helping came second in the middle of Dec, when she got wind of them remodeling. So she decide to give them their early Christmas that year from her uncle August, who had sent their presents while still in Thailand during his trip around the world( **AN: **He's now in England at the moment) which fortunately his presents to them was -Thai Silk Medallion Duvet Sets;Lustrous Thai silk bedding set with 6 piece; zippered comforter cover, two standard pillow cases, two square zippered throw pillow covers, and decorative runner, with each bedding in their favorite color; pure white, navy blue, burgundy red, violet-purple and sun orange, with gold/creamy beige coloring add to each main color.

But, before April did this, she had got a well big surprise early in that month, while she was staying at her sister Robin's hotel while she was in New York. Someone had wiped her out of all her antiques in her shop. However, when she check to see if her insurance covered this much robbery, for it looked like she wasn't broken in. She found by her bank, that a big summary of money had been wired to her shop's account over the website, then she had been informed by her business partner; her uncle through an email, that he had allowed an unknown person going by a username; the Dragon Demon Keeper. To buy her whole stock in the store as well as the antiques items that he had put online to sale. And with over 15 million in her account, April happily(without telling Casey) went to Mikey and his family and told them to write what they needed more to finish remodeling their bedroom floors which after Master Splinter approved this, Mikey and his brothers(who still couldn't leave the lair) gave April each a list of stuff they wanted to add to their room floors(but not overdoing it) and with their other friends;Faraji Ngala, Adam Mckay, Joi Reynard and Tora Yoshida- who had finally settle in the city, to be near their friends and in Joi's case, her boyfriend. They helped April get the items on the lists. That took the rest Dec, before everything was finally finished with their personal floors, thanks to their friends help(mostly April).

Afterwords, it wasn't long when the Hamato clan, after New Year's, decide that Mikey taking the 4th floor where the kitchen was...was a bad idea, when he couldn't stop having mid-night snacks every-night. Therefore that had Leo deciding; what with their father leaving him charge of the lair while he's busy with his solo meditation sessions. That since the turtle brothers didn't want to move the kitchen from where it was, Leo decide one of them had to share their floor with Mikey. And so with Don sharing his floor with his laboratory, and Raph having the training/dojo room on his floor. Leo had no choice but to share his floor with Mikey. But since Leo didn't take up his whole floor, there was a spacious section that Mikey was able to make into his room. Which had them dividing the floor, with a hallway between them. To give them the privacy they wanted. Then Mikey's brothers took some of the extra furniture and took it apart and using Mikey'sold room on the 4th floor, made a few guest bedrooms(4), with custom home-made beds and night stands.

But as soon as things were looking up for the turtle brothers that January, they got some tragic news, when April with a sobbing Angel came to them to tell them of Ryan's sudden death. A death that changed Casey afterwords, that had him not giving any mercy to any thug that was in his eye sight( **AN**: regardless of what the turtle brothers and their father told him).

However, Angel had it worst when her grandmother had a stroke not long later. Then when she came back to them for help to get back at Ryan's murderers ; the Purple Dragon and the mob. And Master Splinter refuse them to get involved, Angel took it in her own hands, but when Mikey saw what Angel was planing. He sneaked out of the lair and went to convince her to not go for her brother's killers, and even gave her his only Turtle Titan plush doll to her saying; that if she ever felt alone, that doll will keep her safe, until he will be back to doing that job himself. But sadly it wasn't even week later that Casey came to the lair with bad news that Angel and her grandmother was missing from their home, and barely four days later, after going with Don and April to look for clues in the Green's house, Mikey and his family was told by Casey that Angel's grandmother house got set on fire by the Purple Dragon.

After those horrible events, Mikey became heartbroken and depressed, he wasn't the same- he wouldn't smile, laugh, or even joke around. And he barely left Master Splinter's floor for weeks, except to check the news for unnamed teen bodies found that might be Angel. The start of March where some trouble was place in their hands again, which had April staying with them, and by the end of March, April decided to remodel her kitchen in her apartment building. Which she thought that if Mikey helped her with the details of the remodeling of her kitchen, maybe it will help him get through Angel's missing. Thinking this was a good idea, Master Splinter allowed April to do this. And fortunately it didn't just work with keeping Mikey's mind off his sadness about Angel, it also, once April finish her kitchen remodeling, had her deciding, by next month, to remodel the lair's kitchen with of course, Mikey's help and ideas of the remodeling through all of it.

And afterwords she even gave Mikey a 232 pieces kitchen set. Though entire gift was for Mikey, also it was to add to the kitchen remodeling.

But not counting the kitchen's remodeling and the 4th floor. The turtle brothers didn't want to change anything with the main floor; that wasn't just their entertainment/sports/goofing off floor, it was also the main entryway to the lair and living room. So they decide to leave it the way it was, and with it being a circle-shape in the center of the main entrance floor, gave access view to the upper floors above it.

However before April stayed with them and both kitchens's remolding were even thought of. Mikey and his family had found out that Casey, without informing them, tried to spy on the deadly unnamed gang. And almost got killed in the process, that was unless some cops in the area, didn't breakup the gang up on Casey. Which after that life-threatening ordeal Casey decide to take a career in police work, which is why he's been getting ready for his police training; a year training that he's leaving for next week, Wednesday.

Pushing his thoughts off his doubt feelings about Casey's new personality;that begun after Ryan's death. Mikey put his attentions on his cleaning.

"Damn that Raph and his disrespect for cookware." Making Mikey sigh, shaking his head. He couldn't stop grumbling as he continued on washing the dirty and greasy pots and pans in the sink, which had his thoughts trailing back to Raph and his problem with Leo trusting Karai...or more like having feelings for her. _There's got to be more to Raph's hate towards Karai then just Leo not being the responsible older brother, but what?_

"So you couldn't sleep either?" Stopping his thoughts and washing the 'deadly cookware', Michelangelo turned his head to his brother Donatello, coming in from the double sliding door.

"I had too much in my head, if you would believe that." He joked as his carefree side came to the surface, as he pushed his deep thoughts to the back of his mind for now.

"So you decide to wash dishes instead of using the dishwasher double drawers?" Don asked, before he saw the shape the cookware was in. "On second thought, I see why your washing them in the sink first." Then he glance to the chore list on the three-in-one whiteboards, written in Master Splinter's handwriting with a black marker. And saw that Leo was on kitchen cleaning duty today. "Then again since it shows Leo's on kitchen cleaning duty on the chore board. Why are you doing them, when you hate washing dishes?" Mikey paused in his back to scrubbing and faced his brother behind him, who was waiting for his reason.

"Though I hate washing dishes." Mikey begun, as he watch Don with his baby blues, move to the table at the island and pulled a chair out to sit on. "I can't just overlook the state my cookware pots and pans are in."

"Shell, how did they end up like that anyway? They hardly show any orange to them now." Don stated, glancing back to the sink filled with soapy, but black looking cooking pots and pans.

"Raph is how they ended up this way." Mikey informed Don, grabbing a wash towel and drying his hands as he leaned his shell back against the sink counter, with his baby blues still on Don, instead of the sink. "It seems that Raph earlier noticed that Leo had kitchen duty today, while he came to the kitchen after finding out that Karai had made all that home cooking food for us."

"Same food, that Raph himself finished before the rest of us." Don pointed out, before Mikey went on, agreeing with his youngest, older brother.

"Exactly. But before he join us back in the living room. I believe that he made this mess to get back at Leo. But unfortunately for me, April's gift to me had to suffer Raph's pay back." Noticing Don's face drop when he said April's name, Mikey turned back to the sink to try once again to save his kitchen ware from being thrown away. "But enough of me, why are you up and not sleeping?"

Trailing his eyes away from his little brother's turned shell-back, Don laid his eyes on the table, looking at the little chestnut-brown specs on the green background of it that the specs had the same color as his eyes. "I guess you can say I have a lot on my mind also."

Was all Mikey got from his brother before he went completely quiet. Which had Micky, not saying anything, as he was finally making some progress with the one pan that was orange/silver but looked black as coil a second ago. Don begun speaking again, however it was more questions than anything.

"I wonder if our older bros are going through 'can't sleep' virus like us?"

"Well if they are, they're keeping it to themselves. But then again Raph could have exhausted himself out with punching his bag into dust or got knocked out when it came back at him from one of his angry swings, either way he's probably passed out in the training room (on the 6th floor)." Mikey commented, making better progress with more of the cookware that they were starting to look like cookware and not some burnt up metal.

"And Leo?" Mikey opened his mouth, but closed it for a moment before answering Don.

"He was looking tired on our way back to the lair, and then two shouting matches with Raph, not to mention him telling us Karai's story the way she told him. Not counting whatever accrued at the Foot's headquarters in Karai's office." Mikey didn't hide the smirk slipping on his lips. "I'm sure that Leo's to tired to think, in fact I believe he's probably has his face in his pillow dead to the world."

"Your probably right." Don chuckled, before once again going silent. A silent that Mikey was starting to hate. Which had him forgetting the dishes once again to looked back to Don.

"Ok, Don. Spill."

"What?"

"You heard me," Michelangelo said, while folding his arms, throwing a stern expression to Don. "What's on your mind...and I'm starting to think this ain't got nothing to do with your make-out affair with April. So share." Knowing it will be impossible to avoid this now with Michelangelo dead set on knowing. Don took a deep breath and let it out before telling what was really on his mind.

"I have come to some terms, that there's nothing I can do to change what happen between me and April, and us betraying Casey. So your right. My mind was on something else." With he's thinking pose, Don went down his many theories. "I been trying to go over in my head of after knowing the truth about Karai. Why does Raph still hate her?" He narrowed his eyes in deeper thought. "So at first I thought it was cause she's from the Foot. But with our friends; Faraji, Adam, Tora and Joi, being not only part of the Foot, but also the Elite Foot. I decide to cancel that theory. Then I thought maybe it was cause she hurt our family, but then again. Raph showed his dislike to Karai before she even harm any of us."

"Yeah like the first time we met her on the water tower building." Mikey said, stepping in, back to washing the cookware.

"Exactly." Don agreed, before going on. "So that theory wasn't it...but it also brought to my mind about that event alone. And that's where I came to the result, that maybe Raph hated Karai so soon, cause he felt she was lying from day one, you know like he was suspicious like we were with her. I mean even in the beginning Leo himself called her 'the devil'."

"Ok I'll go with that." Mikey said, done with the cookware, and place them in the top drawer of the dishwasher double drawers, then went to sit at the table also. "But now all of us know the truth and why Karai lied." He pulled out the other chair on Don's left, of the island table. "So what's his problem now?" Mikey stated, dropping into the chair, waiting for Don to respond back.

But before Mikey got a chance to see if Don had a comeback to his question. His shell-cell rang out in the kitchen, from his belt that he put on as he had left his room.

"You remember your shell-cell, but forget your bandana?" Ignoring Don's remark, Mikey took his shell-cell from his belt and answered it.

"Talk to the Turtle."

Don rolled his eyes at Mikey's way of answering his cell. That was until he saw his baby brother relax expression, went down right to shock and fear, before turning to disbelief and falling into a big grin, and then suddenly jumping up from his chair, with excitement filling his voice.

"Angel!?" Not heard that name since Leo was telling Karai's story. Don stayed quiet as Mikey started talking to his cell, with an up beat mood. "I'm sorry to sound shock, but you sound more older, shell, if you didn't say your name, I wouldn't have believed it was you." Mikey didn't drop the silly expression that seem to stick to his face as he listened to Angel. "Oh, you want to talk to him." This however had Mikey frowning a little. "What? You don't want to talk to me?"

Don put a hand over his mouth, to stop himself from laughing at Mikey's pouting look. _I haven't seen __that pout look on his face since about 4 months ago._ Coming out of his thoughts, Don saw Mikey was leaving the kitchen through the slid door. "Mikey where are you heading off too?" The replied Don got was.

"Master Splinter's floor. Angel needs to speak to him." Which had Don scratching his green bald head, as he watch as Mikey left the kitchen. "What would Angel have to talk to father for?" Not expecting an answer to his question. Don using the remote panel built-in the island, turned on the television that came from its hidden compartment in the wall(behind the dinning room set).

And as it came on to show a petite short-ear length blond hair women, who said her name was Miss June Starlite,telling the morning news. Don, after adjusting his seat at the round table at the island to see the news better, went to the hot/cold drink system machine. Taking a white/purple coffee mug from the warmer drawer under the drink system of the whole machine. Don pressed the type of hot drink he wanted;coffee, and then pressed the flavor type of coffee he wanted on-screen panel; hazelnut coffee.

Watching the dark liquid pour from the spout into his mug, Don was trying to think if it was safe to ask Mikey to make his famous 'scribble eggs' once he comes back from Master Splinter's floor. For Don wasn't sure if Mikey wanted to cook after what Raph did to his kitchen ware. "Oh well, I guess I'll settle for something warm to drink for now." With this choice Don took his now filled mug and relaxed in his chair watching the news, to find that the Purple Dragon was making more trouble... _You think Hun would take it easy by now. What with him being the 'top dog' at the moment. _Don thought, as he took a long sip from his mug. _Then again, with us becoming allies with the Foot...will we be helping Karai with becoming the unbeatable gang once again? _Don not leaving his deep thoughts, was also still listening to the news, which the lady reporter continued talking about the news.

"In other news, it seems that the city is getting back to normal after the nightmare we all went through, about 7 months ago." A picture of Karai beside the mayor with the mayor's new re-build estate in the background, appeared as the news reporter kept speaking. "And we all owe it to this woman, Karai Oroku. Who, like her late father; Saki Oroku. Has rebuild the mayor's home and the city to they're beautiful selves once again. We truly are lucky that Karai Oroku has the same warm heart as her late father. A man who I'm sure, like myself feels, has touch many people's hearts and is still terrible missed..." Scoffing to himself, Don tuned out the news as Miss June Starlite's went over all Oroku Saki's 'good deeds' he had done for the city.

_I feel I shouldn't...but I'm still not completely sure I should let my guard down around Karai. Even if Leo and Mikey says it's okay too. I mean I'm not saying I don't want to be allies with Karai and the Foot but... _Sighing, Don took another sip from his coffee, before shaking his head of his doubt thoughts. _No, Master Splinter wants us to give her and the Foot a chance. And that's what I'm going to do. _Coming to this decision, Don went back to listening to the news as Miss June Starlite's wasn't talking about her earlier topic; Oroku Saki. But instead, talking to the weather man name David about the four task. Which although it was the beginning of the summer, it was in fact mostly partly cloudy for the week.

* * *

**Heading to the 5th floor- Master Splinter's bedroom floor.**

Letting Angel go over what happen after he left her house that last time before she went missing, Mikey decide to take the long way to his father's floor instead of taking the short-cut(jump from one floor to the next)and as he did, Michelangelo listened closely to Angel telling about how if it wasn't for her grandmother, she wouldn't still have the plush superhero Turtle Titan. Something that Mikey in a quiet prayer to himself, thanked Angel's grandmother for as he bypass the smallest guest room that been changed into a laundry room on the 4th floor(**AN **: April's idea).

"I'm sorry you lost your grandmother..." He paused in his sentience when he heard Angel give a deep sigh through the speaker.

"It still hurts, but I'm not crying as much as I have done, so I believe that's a good sign. And fortunately if it wasn't for my big sister Karai and the Foot members who had become a family to me. I don't think I would have made it this far."

"I'm just glad that Adam and Joi was there to get you away from Hun and the Purple Dragon..." Feeling his voice breaking, with the many images that he thought had happen to Angel through those three months, rush around in his head had the usual carefree orange wearing ninja turtle, griping his shell cell in his hand near his ear. "Knowing you was missing was painful but..." With blinking his eyes to keep his tears at bay, as well as remind himself that Angel was ok and was in fact now talking to him on his cell. Mikey continue on with what he wanted to tell Angel before he wimps out. "But if you would have been killed...I would had been lost..." Angel didn't know what to say, but Mikey wasn't finish. "Not counting my brothers...your my best friend Angel and I care very much for you as I do for my family." Hearing the pain in his voice, Angel allowed a few teardrops trail down her cheeks, as she felt her heart trying to reach out to him. Biting her bottom lip to silents her whimpering, Angel's teardrops became many.

"Your my best friend too. And I'm sorry I couldn't contact you sooner but-"

"Hey its ok." Feeling a little better, Mikey smiled to himself for telling what he wanted to say to Angel. "Your alive and that's all that matters." Angel smiled, nodding her head, though Michelangelo couldn't see her. "So how about we change the subject to something else, like how you said you was in school... so do you like it? Have you made friends in the short time you been there? What school subject you like? And-"

"Whoa, one at a time, Mikey." Angel said, laughing at Mikey's now suddenly excited voice about her school life, something herself didn't believe she ever be happy to talk about anything school related in the past. But this school and new life was something to talk and be happy about. "Well starting with your first question; Yes I love the private school I'm going to. It's actually a high-rank private school called Pur'ell, that has many programs and clubs to it, and before summer started, I did make a couple of groups of friends." Hearing the last part, Mikey stopped in his tracks.

"Groups... of friends?" He questioned, frowning to himself.

"Yeah, like in my art club, martial arts club, Asian/American club, and of course my regular classes. They're pretty cool." Angel explained, with excitement.

"Cooler than your old friends?" Telling Mikey was becoming jealous for some reason(**AN:** she don't know Michelangelo might have romantic feelings for her -_-), Angel holding back from laughing, spoke up with nothing but seriousness in her voice as she called him by his first name.

"Relax, Michelangelo." She started, leaning back in her office chair, looking up to her ceiling. "No one can ever take your place as my best friend, so stop getting jealous."

"Wasn't getting jealous." If Mikey wasn't holding his shell-cell to his ear, he would have folded his arms over his chest. Instead he decide to lean his right shoulder against the metal wall he was near, as he crossed his ankle over the other. "I was just curious that's all."

"Whatever you say, Mickey." Angel said, not buying his lame excuse.

"Don't call me that, you know I hate that nickname." Mikey said, hating that Angel was around when Raph started teasing him with the 'nick name' that Mrs. Morrison called him every time he went to her place with Raph.

"Sorry I couldn't resist..." Michelangelo just grumbled to himself at Angel's teasing as she went on. "Well anyway, on to the third question; the school subject I like most will have to be art. For it was my art class that I'd found I was interested in fashion and decorative design, like clothes and after I was allowed to design my whole living quarter spaces on my floor, I discovered that I want to go into a career of being a designer. I have even design my summer wardrobe clothes for myself."

"That's good to hear. I have, with April's help, have design the kitchen in the lair, and also discovered that if I could I would love to be a chief with my own restaurant." But after saying this, the orange bandana turtle hung his head in saddens. "But unlike you...my dream career can never be possible." Catching that Mikey's mood became negative. Angel frowned as she stared at her notepad screen that showed ' voice only' on the black screen. Her angry reflection was looking back at her as her grandmother's words pop into her head, which had her picking up her notepad from her computer desk's top surface.

"Don't give up on a dream, Michelangelo. If you want become a chief, then become one. Everybody's dreams, no matter who they are. Can come true."

"Uh, Angel did you forget that I'm a 'Mutant Turtle' you know people scream when they see me."

"So what! My grandmother told me to follow whatever dream I want to have, and I'm telling you to not give up on your own dream, heck I wish I could cook like you and my big sister do. I mean I never taste anything you have cook, but I'm sure it's good if I tried it." Noticing his bad mood was upsetting Angel. Mikey forced himself to have an up beat attitude as he started his way to his father's entry hall on the 5th floor, which also had him and Angel once again changing the subject to something completely different then what they were talking about...

* * *

**Back in the kitchen**

Don's was back to his thoughts once again as Miss June Starlite, on the news, was talking and disgusting, beside her co-reporter; neat short red hair man named Mr. Bob Gamble, who was showing footage on screen about most teens this summer had headed for the beaches in FL.

_I'm staring to come to the conclusion that Karai was in fact the person who bought all the items in April's shop...I mean now that I look at in another angle. It fits. Especially the username she used; The Dragon Demon Keeper. How could I not caught on to that sooner? Then again, if it's true does August know Karai? _Coming up with more questions than answers, Don changed his train of thought to the news, which was showing the new 'fashion summer's swimsuits', which quickly had his whole attention. -_-

So therefore, while Don was enjoying his coffee and watching the bikini women on the screen. He almost jumped out of his shell as the lair's phone line started ringing with a small green shell symbol appearing on the left side of the screen. Seeing this had Don pressing another button on the remote panel to answer the call and to unfortunately show April's beautiful face. "April?" Was all Don got out, before suddenly feeling like he wanted to run and hide as he placed his empty mug on the table.

"Hello, Donn- I mean Donatello." It didn't take a rocket scientist to know April wasn't expecting Don to be the one to answer when she called. "It's been awhile." Slowly Don rose from his chair and headed back to the hot/cold drink system to get him a refill.

"Three weeks and two days." He said, with his back to the young woman who still was holding his heart in her hand without knowing it.

"Yeah." If Don would look back to the screen, he would catch the hurt and sadness in April's eyes. But sadly he wouldn't. That was until April told why she was calling. "Well I was calling to tell that Casey has left for his police training an hour ago-"

"What!?" This time April was able to look into those chestnut-brown eyes of Don's as he had turned to face the screen in shock for the unexpected news of Casey leaving. Looking at him, without showing it, April took in her turtle friend and found her mind going back to their heated making-out a few weeks back, before immediately shaking her head of that memory and going back to what she was speaking of.

"Yeah, it seems that they change the time for this morning instead of next Wednesday. I thought you and the guys knew about this change?"

"Well how could we, nobody told us anything?" Don knew, he probably wouldn't have went, but that didn't mean his brothers especially Raph didn't want to bid Casey a goodbye. However what April said next almost had him dropping his mug as he went back to his seat.

"But Donatello," April begun. "Raph knew about the change, he was even here to say bye to Casey before he left. But when I asked him why you, Mikey and Leo wasn't here to wish Casey a goodbye. He said that you and the others had decide to not come."

"What! That's not true!" Don couldn't believe Raph would keep this from them. "Me, Leo and Mikey had no idea about the change. Where the shell is Raph now anyway?!" Don was boiling now, that he laid his mug on the table before he could throw it. _This childish attitude of Raph's has got to stop. _

"He left on his motorcycle(**AN:** that Joi got him as a Valentine gift ^$^). I don't know where to, but if I knew he didn't tell you guys I would have called sooner-"

"It's ok April, it's not your fault that Raph is starting to be an ass towards us." Once saying this their conversation stopped, for neither of them knew what to say next to each other, which brought an awkward silent to them. But April wanted to try, for she missed her talks with Don...and no matter how much she been fighting her real feelings for her purple bandana wearing ninja turtle friend. April couldn't avoid it forever.

"Donny..." She let his nickname slip off her lips, as she had many times in the past, and was hoping Don would answer to it without looking at her with shame in his eyes.

Don was calming down as he heard April call him by her favorite nickname for him. Which caused him to stare once again back to the screen at April, with no shame in his eyes but just questioning ones. "Why did you call me that? I thought we were on first name basic again, and not nicknames?" There was bitter hurt in his voice but April wasn't sure if it was against her or what Raph had done. Watching quietly as he reached for the remote panel, had April fearing that he was going to end their call, making her shout out without thinking.

"I miss you!" Pausing with going to turn the vol up on the screen's speakers to hear April better. Don raised a brow as he looked to April who started blushing for her outburst, but didn't regret what she cried out as she push herself to go on. "And don't think I'm saying this cause Casey is gone, cause that's got nothing to do with it. I have tried many times to get you out of my head but I can't. And to be honest I don't want too." April could feel her heart wanting to jump out of her chest with how nervous she was with finally saying what she needed to say sooner than later.

"Come again?" Knowing that Don heard her with that cocky smirk coming to his lips, April frowned at him, while giving out a huff in announces.

"You heard me." She said.

"I did, I just want to hear you say it again." Now he was full-out grinning.

Sighing, April repeated herself. "I said that I miss you...we were close, deep best friends even. I want all that back."

"I miss you too, April." Don finally said, having April's former frown be replaced with a lovely and beautiful smile. "And I want our friendship back also, but before we get into our relationship and how we're going to work this out, without getting caught." April didn't drop her smile at Don's words, for he knew like her that she didn't want to have just an innocence friendship. No, she wanted their friendship that involved many heated alone times with each other. She came out her thoughts as she heard 'her' Donny's voice reach her ears. "I need to bring you up to what has gone on in the last 24 hours.

Starting with telling you that I know who the 'Dragon Demon Keeper' is."

"You do? Well don't leave me in the dark Donny. Who is it. I've wanted to thank that person for the early retirement." April was getting anxious to know this person.

"One name... Karai." Don wasn't surprise with April's disbelieving face. "I know you don't believe me, but wait until you hear how I know this before you think I'm joking." Wanting to know where Don was going with this, April stayed quieted and listened as Don explained...

* * *

**5th Floor- Master Splinter's Floor **

Approaching his father's entry hall to his floor, Angel was now telling Mikey in detail of how his brother Leonardo said 'hi' to Karai when he went to the Foot's headquarters, something that Leo left out of his story he told Mikey and their brothers, as well as leaving out that he almost killed Karai.

"Wow, if Leo had told that part of detail about his visit to the Foot, then Raph probably would have use that information to his favor against Leo." Mikey said, stepping into his father's entry hallway that had stone and the unknown metal material into carved-in custom-made walling fountains on either side of the wall down the long entry hallway, with water cascading(clean water) from the top part of them, down into the deep custom wide design size planter basin below the wall fountains, where many mix color river rocks were.

And thanks to Don's magic gadgets, every time the water flows down to the colorful river rocks, the water was ported into long two pipes under the concrete walkway in the hallway to the custom-made Zen garden/Koi pond in Master Splinter's washitsu(meaning: Japanese style rooms)bedroom quarters. And the water from each fountains back to the pond, before re-circulates back to the fountains. The only lighting in the hallway was illuminating water lights that mounted to the top of the fountains, that gave a alluring look to the dark hallway, with the water lights changing every minute into white, blue, red, purple, orange and green before going back to white and starting over; custom water light devices that Don with Leatherhead's help create as well as created the device machine for their water supple; bath, drinking water etc. A device machine that keeps their water clean and fresh, and also kept divided from their toilet water(**AN: **Thankfully).

And cause the relaxing sound and healing benefits of the falling water around you, gave the hallway a feeling of peace, calm and tranquility. Mikey and his brothers created their own personal entry hallway on their floors. Counting when Mikey had his own floor at the time, him, Leo and Don had personal custom-made wall fountains carved-in their hallways with their on separated water lighting color; Mikey-orange, Leo-blue and Don-purple, as well as a little décor look of their own to the hallways.

However, Raph's hallway design was different, cause instead of water fountain walling covering his hallway walls. He decide to have real red flames running up his walls; with some fire-proof glass to keep it from burning anything against the walls and outside the walls. Which later Don added fake flames of purple to his water, which also he put behind some strong glass that Leatherhead also got from Bishop's former hide-out, to give his hallway a science feel and look. And later after Mikey moved to Leo's floor. Mikey's entry hallway's wall fountains' lighting on the 4th floor was change from his orange to green lighting instead.

Hearing smoothing water flow in the fountains, brought a smile to Mikey's face, that was until he realized that what he thought he said to himself, he in fact said out loud where Angel heard him,for with his shell-cell still press to his ear he could hear the less shock tone in her voice as she spoke.

"Raph? Raph's against Leo in something? That's not new."

Coming to the end of the hallway was a Shoji; a Japanese sliding door made up of wooden lattice on one side with transparent rice paper pasted on the other side, the sliding had a honey color finish coating. It was the front door to Master Splinter's bedroom quarters, with his doorway size Fu Dogs on either side of the door. Letting out a heavy sigh, Mikey rubbed his forehead, while still holding his shell-cell to his ear.

"This isn't their usual sibling-lash out. Raph is against becoming allies with the Foot caus-"

"What!?" Was what Angel screamed out, cutting the turtle off, which had Mikey pulling the cell away from his face. "BUT JOI IS ONE OF THE ELITE FOUR! DON'T HE KNOW THAT!?" Still with the cell at arm-reach, Mikey glanced at the entryway door's hard fiber(thick rice paper) to see that no lighting was seen through his father's door, which had him giving out another sigh, but this one was in relief.

"Angel! Calm down!" Mikey finally got in, making Angel realize that she had shouted at him.

"Oh, Mikey I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"Hey, it's ok." Mikey said, keeping his eyes on the double thick sliding door, and the dark quarters behind the door.

"But I don't understand?" Mikey heard his confused friend, as she was trying to stay calm with a slightly low tone of voice. "Don't tell me that Raph is still mad with the Foot...or is there more to his reason that I don't know of?"

"To be perfectly honest Angel. I thought I knew," Mikey begun. " but really I don't understand Raph's real reason. But he has decide to not become allies with the Foot cause of Karai."

"Onee?" Mikey blinked his eyes in confusion at Angel's chosen word.

"Uh, what did you say?"

"Huh? Oh sorry...I mean my big sister, that was what I was saying in Japanese."

"Oh, that's what I thought you said, but I wanted to be sure."

"You know Japanese?" There was shock in her voice, making Mikey frown at her reaction.

"Hey, I know stuff besides comic book material." Hearing she might have offended him, Angel quickly tried to save face.

"I didn't mean to offend you, Mikey. I just never saw or heard you speak anything but English, so forgive me for sounding like I was insulting you. Cause I wasn't, I was just shock that's all." Hearing she was being sincere, Mikey forgave her. And with him in a good mood again, Angel went back to their former conversation. "So Raph's got something against my big sister. But Leonardo did tell the whole story didn't he?"

"Yeah he did. But Raph unknown to us has hated Karai from the first time we met her, so I don't really know his reason, and Master Splinter told us to leave him be, so that's what I decided to do."

"I guess that's the best choice. Ok, I'll leave it alone also. Sounds like your against Raph's choice? So does that mean your ok with being allies with the Foot?"

"Yeah I am, and so is Don...to a point." Mickey stated. "He's going to give Karai a chance for now. But I'm all for it." He finished, earning him, without knowing, a sweet smile from the young 15-year-old.

"I'm glad to hear that...it would be boring without you around again." She pointed out, giggling.

"Oh so you just want me for my humor, shame on you, Angel." With nothing but teasing in his voice, Angel return back her own teasing while giggling more.

"We'll lets see...Leo is the serious one. Don is the smart one, and Raph is the strongest one as well as the stubborn one, so that leaves only the clown one, which is you, my funny friend." This time Angel burst out laughing and almost fell out of her chair.

"Ha, ha, ha. That was 'so' 'funny' I forgot to laugh." Mikey sarcastically said, as Angel's laughing haven't stop yet. "Is that really what you think of me?" That stopped Angel's laughing as quickly as it started.

"What? I was just joking, though I do think your pretty funny most the time, but out of all your brothers, you're the kindhearted one. And that makes you the best in my book." Michelangelo was blushing now at Angel's innocent comment. And that's how Master Splinter found him outside his sliding door.

"My son...are you okay." Though there was concern in the rat's voice, there was amusement in his knowing eyes. "Is there a reason, why you are outside here?" Keeping himself from stuttering, Mikey clear his throat before speaking.

"Uh," With his outreach hand, Mikey gave over his shell-cell to Master Splinter. "It's for you, it's Angel she wanted to talk to you." Smiling to his son, Splinter took the cell and spoke to Angel a bit behind his door before he slid it back open awhile later, handing the cell back to Mikey, who was now wearing a questioning expression towards him, which had Master Splinter explaining what him and Angel had talked about.

"I have agreed to Oroku Haru's offer that Karai had in that letter she sent for me. So we're all invited to have breakfast at the Foot. Therefore, in awhile Tora will be here to escort us to the Foot's headquarters. And fortunately since breakfast will be a little late, I asked Angel to have Tora come back for me after I finished my usual morning meditation. Then I'll join the rest of you for breakfast. So go tell Donatello and Leonard about the invitation, for I'm sure Leonardo would want to go."

"And Raph?" Splinter slowly shook his head no.

"Raphael...is still..." Master Splinter actually paused to come up with the right word. But Mikey beat him to it.

"Lost at the moment." Chosen this was the right word, Master Splinter agreed.

"Yes, my son. I believe your brother is in fact 'lost'. But with some time he'll see...I hope."

Nodding to this, Mikey watched his father slip back into his bedroom quarters, closing the sliding door behind him.

Mikey didn't know how long he was staring at his father's closed-door, before he heard Angel speaking from his shell-cell.

"I'm sorry what did you say, Angel?" He asked once he brought the shell-cell to his ear.

"I was asking you, if you are accepting the breakfast invitation also?"

"Oh, yeah I would love to join you for breakfast."

"And your bros?" He almost felt his heart fall at her question. "Cause Master Splinter said he was sure that Leonardo will be coming, but wasn't sure of Don, and he said that Raph wouldn't come. But I'm very happy knowing that your joining us for breakfast, and since the breakfast going to be a little late, you and I can catch up face to face, and I can show you around the building. Unless you want Tora showing you around instead of me-"

"NO I WANT YOU!" Mikey burst out as his heart was starting to beat fast at this chance to not only see Angel again but also spend time with her alone. "Just let me get my brothers' answers then I'll call you back." Hearing her heartbeat speeding up as she felt the warmth on her cheeks, Angel tried to keep her words together before she would start stuttering.

"Well... I got to call Tora and wake my big sister up... so how about I …...give you mine number now, so you can call me back when your... done speaking to the guys..." Angel wanted to bash her notepad against her head with speaking like that.

"Sure that will work." Mikey said, before Angel gave her personal number, where once she did, Mikey end the call and then placing the shell-cell in his belt, left his father's floor. And as he left the floor, he decide to go back to the 4th floor to tell Don about the breakfast invitation. For he thought he'll let Leo sleep a little longer before informing him of the news...

* * *

**Foot's headquarter-with Angel**

Ending the call with Mikey and having Mickey place all the Hamato family's numbers in her contacts, and give a ringtone for Mikey's number. Angel herself checked the Foot's contact lists and then pulled up the tab that said 'Foot Elite'. And as her computer pad started ringing, waiting for Tora to pick up his cell-phone; a cell-phone that each Foot member was giving as a personal, business cell-phone that had a tracking device to show where each member was at the time of the calling.

Which was able to show Angel that Tora was still at his apartment; a high luxury apartment building of the three apartment buildings that the Foot own. And this apartment building had only the members of the Foot Elite live there(the second high-class apartment was for the high rank doctors and scientists, the 3rd apartment was for high rank foot ninjas).

And though Tora wasn't answering his cell. Angel didn't drop the call as she left her bedroom, by coming to what seem to be a beautiful wall of solid black mirror when it was also revealed to be concealing the exit/entrance to her room, that led into her full-size wardrobe room closet. Still waiting for him to pick up on his line. Angel went through her full luxury closet that carried many Asian design clothing dresses that Karai got her, but with Angel using her closet as part of a sewing room also, she's been making her own chic clothes to wear most of the time, and only uses the high-class Asian design clothes for special occasions(parties, meetings, and etc).

The tablet pad in her hand, hasn't stop ringing even after she'd bypass a Shoji screen sliding doors that led out into the hallway outside her wardrobe closet room. But being that Angel needs to do her 'morning grooming', she continued on down the wardrobe room until she was at the end where frosted glass sliding doors were, that was the entrance to her private/master bathroom. And just like her whole floor, she design the layout to the master bathroom; the dark gray tile flooring had under floor heating and the room automatic sensor main lighting with low-level lights(polished chrome-Harmon Flushmout) in the ceiling, made each of her trips to the full height** '**Sekon Glassworks-Bespoke Glass Shower Enclosure'(with a polished chrome '8' Square Wall-Mount Rain Shower Head', and a polished chrome 'Campaign 8' Balance Pressure Shower Value and Trim Set' (back-plate) mounted to the shower wall) with steam room built-in, relaxing and comforting even during her late at night showers. Near the shower area was a 'Saneux-Jones Close WC'(toilet area). And around the corner from it was a small bathroom storage closet. And not too far from it, was a built-in dark black platform stairs(2) which at the top platform stairs was a white wooden door that was the back entrance door into her private family/living room.

On the other side of the shower was a small make-up area with lighting built into the 'Powerful Vision Ltd-Ultra Slim LED Illuminated Mirror' above the white make-up/hair station table stand w/a dark purple comfortable chair. Across from the make-up/hair station area was a vanity area with 'Intalite UK-LED Bathroom Vanity Lights' under the lights' was a dark espresso 'Frame Inset Medicine Cabinet(beveled mirror on door, inside of door and back interior of cabinet are also mirrored, adjustable, tempered glass shelves(4 of them), solid birch recessed box frame), that has wide dark espresso three shelves each on either side of it(to hold décor items) and mounted on the wall under 'frame medicine cabinet' was a dark espresso 'Saneux 5th Avenue Wall Mounted Basin Unit'. The floating vanity unit designed with wall mounted basin taps, but despite that the vanity usually has two built-in white sinks to it, Angel was able to get this vanity design to have one wide white sink with a polished chrome 'Campaign 8' Widespread Faucet Set(squared edges and bull-nose finials). On the left side of the sink was bath accessories;toothbrush holder, tumber, cotton swap container, soap pump dispenser, soap dish, tissue box, waste basket, tray and cup. Each pewter pieces had baroque curves and decorative feet, and with them carefully welded and polished it gives them the look of a treasured antique tea set. All the pewter bath accessories was on the vanity except for the waste basket that was on the floor, and also the soap dish that was resting in the bath area.

Where with behind a curved wall covered in purple glass mosaic tiles, gave the bath area a cocoon feel where a white:'CP Hart-Stone Free Standing Bath' with a 'Hansgrohe-Axor Massaud Finish Set' that was above the tub, mounted to the built-in shelf/seating area to the tile wall, and a 'Piazzo Heated Towel Rail'(15 bar) was against the curved tile wall, near the tub. And with the scented(vanilla) battery-operated flameless candles(4) above the shelf gave the bath area peaceful, serenity atmosphere. The wall near the bath area, where the frosted glass sliding door entrance is, was where Angel was entering.

And as Angel had stepped through the sliding door, the ringing from the tablet went silent as Tora's fiancé Sorami Jergens Brown's face appeared on-screen, and with her chin-length honey brown hair wet and sticking to her red flush cheeks, told that the 32-year-old women had either just finish showering or was just starting her shower before Angel called.

Whatever the reason, Angel overlooked it as she watched as the older women started looking uneasy, which the 15-year-old girl didn't understand her odd behavior toward her. Of course she's seen Sorami act that way with Karai in the past, after it became known that Sorami was in fact the chairwomen of New York Times Company and Publisher of 'The New York Times'. But since Sorami was deep in love with Tora, she vow herself to the Foot family and swore that her work wouldn't interfere with her home life(and love life). But it wasn't until one month ago that Karai allowed Sorami to join the Foot's usual morning breakfast in the 'breakfast room' on the 6th floor(under the 5th floor- where the main kitchen is) with the rest of the Foot members; where not only do every Foot member have breakfast there every morning but it was also where Karai gave out everybody's agenda for that day. Karai even hired Sorami's sister Pearl Brown as the main entrance reception to the building not long later. And despite all this, Tora at first thought Karai was being cruel for not trusting Sorami. However when he discovered that not only does Karai value every foot member but she also knows each and every one of their names and background. He begun to understand where she was coming from, so he wasn't ticked with her no longer. Angel shook her head to clear her thoughts once Sorami's slight uneasy look eased off her face as she began to socialize with her.

"Sorry it took so long to answer the call or that I'm not Tora." Listening during Sorami's speaking. Angel study her face expression, and picked up on that Sorami's sky blue eyes kept avoiding her eyes as she spoke.

"Sorami I'm not bothered with the long waiting for someone to pick up the line nor am I upset that you picked up instead of Tora." Angel saw Sorami sigh in relief to this, though Angel acted like she didn't notice cause for some reason Tora's fiance's cheeks were still flushed. "That said," Angel continue while putting on her business face that Karai taught her. "I would like to know where he is and why he isn't answering his cell?" Sorami's cheeks became redder at the request.

"Well," Angel raised her brow as she took in Sorami becoming nervous as she was speaking. "since my week vacation starts today...um..." Sorami's voice tail off where Angel had trouble hearing her.

"Can you speak up, I didn't hear you that well." She said, watching Sorami starting to laugh kind of unsteady.

"Quick question first, before I repeat what I said."

"Sure, what is your question?" Angel asked, not sure where the older women was going.

"My question is 'are you sexually acted?'" With that question, Angel almost drop the pad in her hand but caught herself. Then cleared her voice.

"I have no idea why you just asked that?!" She cleared her voice again. "But anyway, my answer is no I'm not having any kind of sex."

"Do know about sex?"

"Of course I do...But seriously. What brought this on?"

"Well, you see that since your still a teenage...I figured I wanted to be aware of it if you are or not educated on sex ed. Before I could finish our recent conversation."

"Ok...I guess?" Angel was still lost, but that didn't stop her from wanting the question answered.

"Yeah, well back to our conversation." Sorami begun trying to forget what they were talking about just now, and from Angel's expression she was more than happy to move on. "You see, since I didn't have to go to work this morning I happily joined Tora's shower..." Now Angel knew why Sorami asked just odd questions as her own face became warm. "which he's still taking-"

"So," Angel butted in, not wanting Sorami to finish. " how long do think he'll be?" Forcing herself from laughing at the young teen's embarrass and shy expression, Sorami tightened her bath towel around her wet lukewarm body.

"I've say...at less 20 more minutes."

"Ok." Angel begun, she decide to take a shower after seeing her sister, so Angel thought while she waiting for Tora's call, she would just take care her oral hygiene(brush teeth, mouthwash and etc) at the moment, which with this idea, made her take out her mouthwash from the medicine cabinet, "Just have him call me back once he's done." Getting an "ok" from Sorami, the young teen cut the call off before starting to brush her teeth...

* * *

**3rd floor- awhile later after leaving Splinter's floor**

After stopping by the kitchen to talk to Don about the invitation(and hearing about Raph's actions against them). Mikey was pleased to know that Don and April was talking again. And once, hearing that Don would accept the offer. April told them both that she will join them for this invitation also. But decide to go when Master Splinter went, for she has some things to do that morning before fronting Karai about her odd shopping spree in her shop. Seeing nothing bad about this, Mikey headed to the 3rd floor that he shares with Leonardo.

His and Leo's floor entry hall was just like Master Splinter's wall fountains walling covering, except for a few things like; the walling fountains' lighting on the right in the hallway was blue, while the lighting on the left was orange, and in the wall fountains were Koi fishes mounted to the fountains to look like the fake Koi fishes were actually swimming up through the waterfalls' water, that was flowing down into the river rocks at the end. Also there was bamboo flooring instead of concrete on the walkway. And coming to the end of the entry hall was two natural wood with black finish and rice paper cover wall square sconce, they mounted on either side of a lovely cherry wood finish mirror that has precision joinery and latticework and one inch beveled glass. It was hung horizontally above a console table that was solid oak wood and oak composites in espresso brown finish. And on the surface of this table was three wise monkey. Three monkey's that embody the Japanese proverbial principle of Mizaru-who sees no evil, Kikazu- who hears no evil and Iwazaru- who speaks no evil. They were special made from volcanic stone of Bali with a natural finish. Leo had got them from online, which April paid for them and a couple other things Mikey's eldest brother got from online.

But being use to this décor scene at the end of the entry hall, Mikey didn't give the hall a second glance as he turned to the right side of the hall wall where a double metal automatic door with a maple wood gloss finish, was. It was Leo's front door to his bedroom quarters, across the hall from Mikey's own double metal automatic door with an orange gloss finish.

Standing at his brother's doorway, Mikey knocked on the door. But after changing his knocks to banging on the door and still getting the same respond; nothing.

Mikey glance at the screen panel beside the double door, to see that the light on the screen was blue, telling him that his brother was in his bedroom quarters, he just wasn't answering his door. Knowing this and believing that Leo was to deep in his sleep to hear him. Mikey decide to leave his brother to his sleep. However, as Mikey was turning to leave. He paused in his steps as he was reminded of why he had come to see Leo in the first place. And believing whole heartily, that if he didn't tell his brother of the breakfast invitation. He knew his blue bandana wearing brother would turned him into turtle shish-kabob. With this in mind, Mikey pressed a button under the screen on the panel, and then stepped through Leo's doorway once the double door slide opened for him.

Stepping into Leo's half floor, Mikey felt like he enter a Japanese bamboo forest. What with all the walling was wallpaper murals of a bamboo scenery; the front wall was a mural of a wide realistic bamboo pathway with a scene of Mt. Fujiyama at the end of the pathway. And the right and left side walls show more realistic looking green bamboo stem plants, that not only went with the front wall mural, but also continue to the ceiling in another mural that has the top of the bamboo plants stretching to the blue sky on the background of the mural. And the ceiling bamboo sky scenery mural had a 8' honey Kata Japanese ceiling lamp in the center as the main lighting in the massive room.

He turned his eyes from the room to behind him when he heard the entry door slid close on it's on, to show more wallpaper mural of green bamboo stem plants to blend with the entire room. Going further into the room, Mikey noticed that the flooring was tatami(straw mat flooring covering) over the former concert flooring. And besides the outside scenery wallpaper mural walling, the rest of room was decorative like a dojo. There were a few decor wall hangings like; Japanese brush painting picture frames with deep symbolic meanings on them that appeal directly to your subconscious mind. And further to the front of the room, was a meditation area; a blue square cotton zabuton(meditation cushion seat), facing the front wall(with the distance Mt. Fujiyama on it) where both Yosho's butterfly katanas mounted to it, in a X pose form. Under the swords was Yosho's picture in a brown frame with the Ancient One's picture on the right of Yosho's picture and a recent picture of Master Splinter on the left, they were all in line with Yosho's picture in the middle of his father and son.

Below the pictures, place on the floor was a long dark wood rectangle coffee table that had a stone carved jade Lotus flower, with a Zen garden yin yang incense holder; a black round cast stone dish with a cast stone 'S' line in the center of the dish with two sections between it- one side had black tiny stone rocks in it with a white pebble resting in the stone rocks, and the other section had white tiny stone rocks, with a black pebble laying in the white stone rocks with each pebble serving as an incense holder.

Directly across from him was a built-in-the-wall rectangle library nook. Inside the nook on each side was bookshelves filled with books. The back wall in the nook was a wall world map. In the center of the nook was a custom-made built-in nap bed; with a foam-covered-black cushion as the nap bed, with a few blue and green silk square pillows decorated on the black cushion. There was even three installed reading lights on each side of the nook, giving lighting for the reading/resting nook.

Outside the nook were pulled back curtains with the same detail on them as the walling. The bamboo forest scenery of the wall area continued until it came to the back of the area where there were fusuma( **AN**:vertical rectangular panels which slide from side to side to act as doors or redefine spaces within a room- in this case it was both).

It covered the entire back area space with a printed graphic painting of a front traditional Japanese house on it. In the middle where the painting of two traditional Japanese doors were was the sliding doors to the fusuma. Sliding doors, that Mikey stepped up to.

However, since the fusuma was three centimeters thick, Mikey couldn't hear any sound through the room divider wall and attach doors. Therefore he knocked on it, and just like the entry door, nothing happen. So having no other choice, Mikey slide the doors back in the middle and entered Leo's main bedroom.

Leo's main bedroom's doorway, is where the tatami flooring ended, for in its place was solid dark bamboo flooring, with the inside of a traditional Japanese house wall scenery as the walling cover. Unlike the little furniture in the front living quarters of Leo's, he's bedroom had more with it, with all of it in the design of hand carved gold bamboo dancing in the unseen wind scenery over black lacquered matted finish. Like a black lacquer gold bamboo motif sideboard;six large felt-lined drawers and a two-door cabinet. With on the ¼' glass top surface was a 2 piece sword display stand that usually held both Leo's double katana(that wasn't there at the moment). Both the sideboard and sword display stand was on the left side of the room, near the bedroom's doorway where Mikey was still standing, and also not to far from some black tall bamboo tree Shoji sliding door that lead into Leo's private bathroom.

A private bathroom that was design and inspired for relaxation and serene: The walling has a strong but relaxing gray-blue stone texture. A glass walk-in 'sky' shower with sea-blue tile walling, is designed to offer Leo with a spa-experience with utilizing nine body sprays, a stream shower and lighted overhead rain heads. And a large soaking tub with multicolored blue glass tile texture,that's tucked in the corner of the bathroom; provides a private area for relaxation. And the compact vanity topped with sand-colored quartz adds to the calm and peaceful bathroom, along with a split bamboo mirror, anchored on the stone gray-blue walling, with a lavatory-style, polished chrome faucet and cast-iron, lavatory-style 'wading pool' sink. But there's one thing in the serene bathroom that stands out, and that's the salt water big fish tank(different fish and even Koi fish) built in the gray-blue stone walling, that with this big wide fish tank, your able to see into the other bathroom behind the wall, which is Mikey's bathroom that looks almost like Leo's. Only he's main colors are hot orange and brown, and orange coral reef as tile to his shower and tub.

On the entry doorway's right of Leo's bedroom, against the wall, facing the bed was a desk w/chair with both the desk and chair having the same design as the rest of the furniture in the bedroom(the desk had multi-compartments with two curved doors for more storage space), with above the desk was a four panel that had 'Japanese Poem' on gold leaf background; each panel had a different poem on them with all the four panels wrapped around four side-by-side lacquered wood frames.

With the 4th floor and 3rd floor having the only windows in the lair to the outside. Leo had a bamboo tree Shoji roll-up blind, covering his only window in the bedroom. Under the window was a hand painted grand imperial sofa chair with a gold silk cushion, the curved legs ending on the tiger-paw feet give the chair a graceful and sturdy look. The only lighting in the room was four 'Japanese-style Light Baku Bamboo Wall Sconce', on each of the wall, providing simple, subtle and beautifully crafted wall lighting that gave the room a soft ambient glow as well as enough lighting to see the room.

Like the sleeping area, where Mikey can see his brother sleeping on his side with his shell-back to him, on the platform full-size bed, decorated with gold ink bamboo design through the headboard and footboard with a black lacquer background and finish. Mikey and his other brothers have the same platform full-size bed, but unlike Leo; who kept the same look on his bed. Mikey, Don and Raph change their design by painting them with their own style décor.

And on either side of the bed was two black lacquer end tables(cabinet drawers, with doors, top and side panels) inlaid with exquisite hand carved gold ink 'Bamboo Dancing in the Wind' design/w of course a rich clear lacquer finish.

With the right end table's glass top surface had a 'Sun Moon Yin and Yang- Desk Clock'; gold-colored hour, minute and sound hands, neon light numbers printed as part of the image -a yin and yang black/white background with a black half-moon in the white area of the background and in the black area background was a white sun, the desk clock had high gloss mirror like finish, and also on the end table was Leo's 'shell-cell', and a Styrofoam manikin head wearing his blue bandana.

The left nightstand closer to the wall and the sofa chair under the window, had a 'national tree cedar Bonsai in a rectangular dark brown plastic pot, a black lacquer tissue box and a wooden frame with a picture of Leo, his brothers, their father, April and Casey smiling for the shot. Above the bed was set of 4 decorative Japanese symbol 'kanji' wall plaques; 'Good Luck', 'Prosperity', 'Double Happiness' and 'Long Life', they all carved from fine kiln dried Rosewood, finished with a beautiful hand rubbed, distressed oriental black lacquer.

Leo was sleeping on top of his Friday bed sheet set; creamy white silk soft leaf design embroidered microfiber fitted sheet, flat sheet(and 2 full-size pillows, that was under his head). While his usual navy blue/beige/gold Thai silk comforter(bold beautiful blue two tone design background, beige trims and with gold thread embroidered sunburst medallion design), folded neatly onto a blanket truck( black background with gold ink bamboo dancing in the wind) that was at the end of the bed. Laying on the comforter, in a furry orange ball was Mikey's little cat Klunk, purring in his sleep.

Once the lair's floors were being made into the Hamato family's bedroom quarter floors. Don had to redo the in-ventilation through out the building. Which with Leatherhead's help, Don was able to make air ventilation through out all the lair's floors and even put in heated flooring. And with only cooling coming through the vents, Klunk started using the vent system to get around the lair, which also allowed him to get in everybody's bedroom floors. Though Klunk became more fond with Mikey's floor. He became comfortable with Leo's floor, mostly his bedroom, after Angel went missing and Mikey stayed to himself inside Splinter's floor.

Knowing this, had Mikey giving out a slight chuckle, which had Klunk raising his head, from his nap. Seeing this, Mikey went to his cat and scratched its ear as it started stretching, before jumping on his shoulder to brush its head against his face.

"I guess this is where you went after leaving my bedroom." With a "meow" as his answer, Mikey gentle place Klunk down at his feet, so he could wake Leo as he reach out a hand to shake his shoulder. However, once he got closer to his oldest brother, he froze with his hand hovering over Leo's shoulder as he heard him groaning in his sleep. And though if it was painful groans he wouldn't have pause in waking Leo up, but with pleasure groans reaching his ears, had him stopping in his tracks. For these groans told Mikey that Leo was actually having a wet dream. Something that Mikey and his other brothers have had plenty of them. But Leo having one, was unheard of.

With this unexpected event, Mikey didn't know how to handle this, when it was in fact Leo who always woke either one of them from their 'wet dream' before Master Splinter himself would do it. So Mikey definitely didn't know what to do. But apparently Klunk did. For while Mikey was trying to find a way to wake his brother without ending up -toss to the wall or worst a substitute 'lover'(o_O). The orange ball of fur jump on to the bed and climb on to Leo's side shoulder, then brought his brush-like tongue against the side of Leo's sweaty forehead, until Leo's groans stopped as he turned on his shell-back, with Klunk now on his chest. And regardless of Leo was back to groaning but now moaning Karai's name, Klunk went back to trying to wake up his owner's brother.

"Hey bro, rise and shine. Its time to get up!" Mikey noticing what Klunk was doing, started shouting for Leo to wake up(at a far distance from the bed), and while he did this Klunk went back to licking Leo's forehead but now he was brushing his tongue between the turtle's eyes, that showed that Leo was actually shutting them tighter, as if he was trying to stay asleep. "Come on bro, get up!" Getting a little brave, Mikey stepped back to the bed and started shaking his brother as Klunk pulled back and just sat on Leo's torso, watching as Mikey started getting Leo to wake.

Klunk wasn't sure how long his owner was at his shouting and shaking his brother. But as soon as Klunk saw those shut eyelids raise up to show chocolate eyes, Klunk a second later found its body flying into the air and was more bless to be a cat, for when it's unexpected flying trip ended, Klunk landed safely on his feet near the entrance to the bedroom. But instead of running out of the room, like he should, he heard his owner's brother's voice.

"Oh Klunk, I didn't mean to do that. Are you ok?"

When Leonardo came out of his 'dream' he had heard Mikey calling out to him. But unfortunately since he didn't fall asleep normally. He have been shot out of his mind which had his body jumping in a jolt, causing dear old Klunk to be catapult off Leo's chest. Knowing that Leo wouldn't really ever hurt him, Klunk made his way back over to the bed, and jumped on to Leo's lap. Where Leo started petting Klunk's back, making happy purrs leave the cat's lips. With Klunk forgiving his brother, Mikey was aware that with light coming through the blinds, he saw that Leo was in fact sweating all over, and as Mikey glance more at the bedding, he saw that it was also wet.

"Shell, that must have been an intense dream." Not realizing that he spoke this out loud, Mikey didn't notice Leo moving his attention from Klunk to him.

"Mikey how long have you been here?" Hearing the straight question from his oldest brother caused Mikey to break out of his 'inside thoughts' and speaking in a weary voice.

"For awhile." Leonardo not responding back yet, pat Klunk's head, then gently moved him from his lap and blinked his eyes a few times, before turning aware eyes to Mikey, while starting to get off the bed.

"And while you were here, did I speak in my sleep?" Letting Klunk hop on to his shoulder, Mikey answered.

"Well kind of... it's more like moaning than speaking." Mikey stepped back so Leo could get up.

"I see." Fully awake, Leo found that he was sweaty but for some reason he was refresh and not tired and while he noticed this, neither turtle or cat saw Leo's swords appear in thin air to rest back on the sword stand. "And will you tell me, why you're in my room, or in fact why you woke me up..." Leo paused to take in the time on the clock on his end table, for only a moment later to wide his eyes before narrowing them towards Mikey. "after only two and a half hours of sleep? Is Master Splinter having an early training lesson for us?"

"Not exactly. I mean Master Splinter did send me to wake you up, but not for training, it's for a breakfast invitation." This had Leo's narrowing eyes replace with puzzle ones, and looked away from his brother.

"Breakfast invitation?" Mikey nodded his head, as Leo was making his way to his bathroom.

"Yeah, a invitation from the Foot..." When he said the Foot, Leo stopped in his tracks between going to his bathroom to take a shower. All this had a smirk crossing over Mikey's lips. "Or more importantly Karai." Mikey didn't drop his smirk as he saw Leo started blushing after he said Karai's name. "The invitation has something to do with Master Splinter taking an offer from the Ancient One-" Leo's whole body froze up as he let his mind recall Karai informing him about the offer.

"So father accepted the offer." His voice was giving that he was stating something and not questioning.

"Right, that's why we're being invited to have breakfast with them. And Tora will be here to..." As Mikey was going over the details of the invitation. Leo went through his head about the offer. An offer that meant that Master Splinter was going to take the Ancient One's place as the secret member of the Foot as well as one of the Foot's teacher. Something that had him hating himself that he was so high on Karai earlier, to even think over the offer. But now with him going over it in his head, Leo wasn't really sure how to feel. However, when Mikey finished speaking, he tried to linger Leo into telling him about his 'wet' dream in detail. Therefore Leo kick him out of his room, saying-

"Somethings even brothers don't need to share."

And with that, Mikey found himself outside his brother's main door, deciding to drop Klunk off to the kitchen to eat, and then go to his own room to clean up also, before calling Angel back.

* * *

**5 minutes later in Foot's headquarter; Angel's floor**

Once she was done in the bathroom, Angel left her private living quarters, by going through the shoji screen doors in the wardrobe/sewing room, and come out into a beige hallway with wall artwork covering the walling.

At first, as Angel was designing the layout of her floor; that use to be Karai's full floor dojo/weaponry station. She didn't think about dividing rooms and spaces on it. But Karai convince her that everybody needs privacy even in their own home, and Angel was glad she took her sister's advice to enclosed her bedroom, wardrobe room, master bathroom and family/living room. For as soon as she made groups of friends at her private school she had many hangouts and sleepovers back to back.

She continued through the hallway, while passing dark texture french doors that was the front entrance into the family/living room(that stayed locked),that had her not to long later entering into a wide open hall(great hall), with 'Suspension Lamp Chandeliers'(metal tubular structure ring of light with glass block sections covering the inside and outside of the structure,with three stainless steel cables) that ended at the elevator entry into Angel's floor.

In the open hall there were doorways into the rest of Angel's section of rooms on her floor, like on the right side of it, is a arch-doorway that leads into a full-size old England/Country kitchen which Angel had design like the kitchen her grandfather gave to her grandmother on their 10th year wedding anniversary. However, with Angel not inheriting her grandmother's cooking skills, she had the kitchen's classic cabinetry look blend together with GE Monogram ™ appliances to give the kitchen a classic and modern style that was able to let any cook or non-cook use. Outside the kitchen not to far, in the open hall, was three dark wooden platform steps that led into an open space made into a modern/retro dining room with half-windows for the background of the dining room, the lighting in the room was a destiny multi-bulb pendant lamp chandelier and under it was a set of 4 pink/white dining room chairs with a glass/dark wenge veneer wood dining table. Also inside the open dining room was a white door entry into a traditional/modern powder room(sink and toilet).

Pass the open dining room, further down the hall was a red-wooden door/w center Asian detail round glass, it was the entry to a staircase that was the only way up into Karai's private living quarters(not counting the passage way through her private office), it wasn't to far from the elevator entry. On the left side, across the hall from the open dining room was a wide doorway that went into a great/bar/conversation room, and just like all Angel's design in her living quarters, it was modern style that was blended into another style like the other rooms, but this had a contemporary look to it; 4 white high-circle sectional sofas, in two set on either side of the great room's space. In the center of the room was a pink S-shape sectional conversation sofa, each seating area had two different ottoman styles; white/pink mini bar-ottoman and purple and pink multifunction ottoman-tables(convenient accessory;4 cup holder, magazine pouch and hidden storage). There was also a bar area; a U-shape bar table with LED purple strips around white fake leather tufted front panel with six pink/white tall benches and four white/black bar stools. A little away from the bar area on the other wall was a wall-mounted wide-screen TV with custom-made bookcase unit around it. Across the room from the TV wall was a defined sliver/gray fireplace with European marble tiles, stainless steel ledge and stainless-steel firewood box. On either side of the custom made fireplace was a tone-to-tone purple doors that both led into separate guest rooms with a full Asian/modern guest bathroom between them, that was behind the fireplace wall.

And being that Angel got a talent in painting like Karai; it was this talent that had them growing a sister bond so quick. Angel helped Karai paint many wall mural arts in her living quarters and private office. Therefore once Angel told Karai about a dream she had of being a purple/black cheetah with glowing orange/brown eyes in a wild jungle. Her sister convinces her to draw, then paint the cheetah. For Karai told her that this was her avatar animal spirit. Which with Karai's help on the colorful jungle, Angel painted on the wall across from the only glass windows in the great/bar/conversation room, her own cheetah avatar lurking in a wild jungle. And with the colorful art painting, all the furniture went well with it.

Angel not stopping, made her way through the red-wooden slid door/w center Asian detail round glass and was taking the staircase to Karai's private living quarters as Tora called her back.

"Forgive me, for making you wait." Tora said with his usual black/brown ponytail hair style, down to fall down his back like a black river.

Angel shook her head to his words. "No need," she begun, while continuing her way to her sister's private living quarters. "I just wanted to see if you are able to pick up Mikey, Leo and Don and bring them here to join our morning breakfast as we welcome them as our allies."

"Sure I can do that, but what about Master Splinter and Raphael?"

"Well once you drop off the guys, I need you to go back and pick up Master Splinter when the breakfast is ready, and as for Raph, he's not coming."

"I see..." Angel didn't glance down at her pad at Tora's expression as she opened the door that look like the one she went through just recently, to come out into Karai's front entrance way to her floor that was a Japanese décor Zen style garden- "I'm not too surprise about Raph's stubbornness, Joi said he was going to be the one who wouldn't be on board in the beginning. But like I said, I'll be more than happy to escort them to the tower. To be honest I was getting tired of leaving them in the dark of everything, you know."

That with the Utroms's technology, this indoor garden was real from the grassy flooring all over, to the few dark red plum trees and fiery red Japanese maple trees that with their leaves it contrast perfectly with the lavender specs on the stone pathway steps in the entryway. Angel knew gardens are a good place to plant symbolism, and with the meditation part of Karai's garden that had a red/brown winding stone pathway that lead to a Buddha statue resting in the center to a koi pound with a renovated water feature, complete with custom-built ipe wood benches, surrounded around small white river pebbles. And with the water and Buddha statue at end of pathway it gives you symbolism feeling that your finding oneself at the end of a journey. The whole garden gave off a peaceful and nature atmosphere.

At the end of the main stone pathway steps was a Japanese's style door; it was dark red wood with a green circle/w an upside down Foot symbol in the center of the circle of the door. There was shoji fixed screen panels on either side this door.

"I know, I felt the same way." Angel relied to Tora, before opening and entering through the door.

Which had her stepping into the genken( a space just inside the door)**,** that had the cement material as the walkway in the entrance garden. Therefore, Angel pause here and despite only wearing her slippers, she removed them and place them in front of full-size wooden level step that mark the border between 'inside and 'outside', then she took some personal 'indoor' slippers from a wooden freestanding cabinet on the level step against the wall. Before allowing herself to continue on, while finishing her call with Tora as she came up to some fusuma(Japanese painting sliding door) that lead into Karai's first living quarter.

"But before we end this call, can you tell Mikey to come up to my floor and Leo also, I'll have the elevator system up and ready for them, so all they have to do is tell the elevator their names and it will do the rest."

"I'll make sure to do just that, I'm also going to call Joi to see if she has already 'talked' to Raph."

"She probably already has. But it doesn't hurt to make sure. Oh yeah is Sorami coming to the breakfast?"

"I'm sure, but let me ask first." Waiting for Tora's answer, Angel didn't even bat an eye at the first room she came to, which was a washitsu(literally 'Japanese room')with tatami floors, a low table, which was also a kotatsu(a traditional heated, foot-warming table), surrounded by zabuton, and a tokonoma(decorative alcove) that was simple and elegant vase of arranged flowers. It goes without saying that the atmosphere of the washitsu is very much a traditional Japanese one.

Still not paying much attention to this room, Angel went through some fusuma that had only the Foot's symbol on it, but like the front door, it also had the symbol upside down.

"No. She's going out to-eat breakfast with Pearl, since she's been to busy these few months that they haven't had time to have some 'sister time'." Tora explained, coming back on the screen, making Angel pause in place, answering back.

"Oh, that's to bad. Well tell her I said 'have a great time'."

"Will do. I better get going myself."

"Ok, and thanks for doing this for us. Oh and one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"Do you have your travel bracelet device on or with you?"

"Sure I do. It's the fastest way to get around without getting stuck in traffic. But why do you want to know?"

"Cause that's how you going to pick up Mikey and the others, by using the device."

"But I don't have the coordination to their lair programmed in my bracelet-"

"Oh course you don't. Cause their location area is Professor Leatherhead's department, but just for this time. He's allowing you to use his locations. So get ready cause I'm sending you the private code to your mobile pad." And Angel was doing just that, as she was speaking. "And once your bringing them, answer all they're questions, cause I know Mikey's going to ask 100 questions."

"Not a problem, I'm use to Michelangelo ways. But I'll answer their questions if I can. Well I better get going, breakfast wont stay on hold for ever." Angel laugh at this.

"Yeah, your right. Thanks again for this, from both me and Karai."And with that they're call ended. Therefore, Angel pressed a button on the side of her pad, that had the pad shrinking until it was small enough to fit in her robe's pocket. Then Angel left the washitsu room behind and stepped into an Asian modern style living quarter; family/living/entertainment room.

Not counting the floor-to-ceiling glass windows in this room. The family/living/entertainment room had red walls,symbolic of good luck in Asian tradition. There was U-shape neutral furniture sectional sofa with built-in side tables sits above a silk handmade 'Cha-Cha rug. The coffee table in this room has beautiful wedge wood finish with in the center of the table in a rectangular shape under glass was 'Cebu' river rocks. With two wooden river rock lamp tables that had 30' blue and white temple jar lamp/w with silk shade which match the coffee table as well as match the glass Bon Zai tree centerpiece resting on the coffee table. A Venetian Plaster fireplace wall also holding a mounted screen TV above it, was facing the family/living/entertainment room, with a circular shape drum table facing it. And with heated floors in the room, you won't get cold, with laying on the wide area in the room, that's made into a reading area or with the drum table with a hand carved jade tea set, into a tea area. Most of the lighting came from the 8' honey Kata Japanese ceiling lamp, that was attached to the low ceiling in the area. There was even an antique Asian round mirror on the red wall behind the sofa and, all the television equipment, CDs and DVDs are stored in a dark-stained floor-to-ceiling cabinet that went well with the rest of the wooden furniture in the room.

All in all, the family/living/entertainment room wasn't too big or too small but fit everything without cluttering the space.

Another shoji screen door was also in this room, but this screen door was further back in the room. That lead into Karai's Asian chic/modern kitchen/dining room. However, Angel's eyes went to some solid wood treads spiral stairs with black railings, that went into Karai's second level of her living quarters. Her master bedroom.

Going up the spiral stairs, Angel came through the opening in Karai's bedroom floor.

The bedroom was enormous in size, what with ceiling-to-floor glass windows and with the Utroms's technology and material that mixed in when the Foot's building was being re-built. The outside of the building where Karai's windows was, were bear-walling for the building was hologram coated around it, to keep others from seeing inside. However, like all Angel's windows on her floor, Karai's windows still are able to let you see out them as well as let the sun's warmth come through. Therefore Karai's bedroom windows didn't have curtains.

The room's focus was the furniture piece in the center of the bedroom; a king size 'floating platform bed/w night shelves'(the floating bed means is that by recessing the support feet and foundation structure the bed seems to float above the surface of the floor offering a look that is dramatic and attractive). And the horizontally built-in headboard lighting system combined with the warm, and natural colored finish of espresso brown in the floating platform bed/w built-in side night shelves, went well with the beige/gray walling color, and the light wooden flooring(heated flooring) and the three shoji screen doors in the room,that gave part of the bedroom a Japanese's feel, while on the other hand, the two cream Italian leather(fake) custom foam molded backrest(slide over the headboard fitting snugly in place, offering great back support) and built-in ambient lighting placed in the headboard structure of the bed(simple, easy-to-reach, touch sensitive buttons on each side of the bed activate the horizontally placed lights resulting in a soft, luminous light, perfect for whatever mood one wants to create) gave the room a special touch of restful, pleasant mood. However, the computer 'touch-screen' monitor;mounted on the wall near the two wide shoji screen doors that was behind where Angel was standing, gave a modern décor to the bedroom.

The computer had Karai able to control/watch the headquarter building here and able to stay in touch with the Japan Foot's headquarter base, as well as have only two Foot members in the building to be able to reach her through this computer and those members was the Foot tech division head scientist; Dr. James Chaplin and the second in command; Professor Leatherhead(but thanks to Karai forbidden Chaplin from stepping on the property for now, then that means only Leatherhead has access to Karai's connection).

Under the computer screen, Angel could still see the daybed; 'Elmwood Ming' design day bed with oriental window panel pattern frame for the back of the daybed. That use to be her former sleeping space in Karai's room, when she was waiting for her floor(that use to be Karai's dojo floor) to be modeled into her own private living quarters.

She was touch that it still had all its bedding; flat sheet, in bold paisley motif in bright shades of lemon yellow, red, aqua,ivory and green, still covering it neatly, as if she was still sleeping in it.

The two shoji screen doors out of the three was on the right side of the daybed. The first one, was Karai's Asian master luxurious wardrobe room and the other shoji screen door was Karai's weaponry room that was also the secret pass way to Karai's private office.

"Oh, rise a shine onee!" Angel shouted out, while going up to the floating bed. Only to a second later, pause at the side of the bed in shock. For she found Karai's bedding with design of a detailed embroidered Shantung floral pattern in shades of spring green, on her bed was made, but unfortunately that meant Karai was up and gone. But to where Angel wasn't sure.

Choosing to look in the master bathroom behind the shoji screen door on the right side of the bed. Angel slide it open, walking in, looking around.

The master bathroom featured warm, gray-tinted Venetian plaster walls, a bamboo towel ladder adds a hint of Asian spice. Behind some glass doors, were a Japanese tub and shower to make up a wet room. A frosted glass door, parallel the room on the other side to hide the toilet room. And to complete the room was a gray, Eco-friendly veneers, a LACAVA sink and folded white towels that gave the room a spa-like feeling.

The bathroom was nice and Angel loves her sister's taste, but she would be more happy if her sister would come into her view.

"Now if I was my onee, where would I be right now?" She thought to herself, but spoke out loud.

"She would be right behind you." Hearing that, Angel whipped her head around to find in fact Karai behind her, in the doorway of the bathroom, leaning against it with her ankle crossed over the other one. She was wearing a green mint/white cami and boyshot/w side slits set with a thigh-length pink kimono, she had a blow dryer in one hand and a gold color ribbon in the other. Not saying anything more, Karai stepped out of the bathroom doorway, re-entering her bedroom, turning back on the blow dryer, to finish drying her hair.

"How long have you been awake?" Angel wanted to know why she had to come and awake her sister if she was going to wake up early. But decide against it at the last-minute, as she sat on the daybed, waiting for Karai's respond. Karai on the other hand stayed quiet a little longer as she continued drying her hair.

"I've been up for about 25 minutes so far." With her hair dry, Karai stepped up to a wall near the bathroom's shoji door, that opened up to show a custom made dresser station, where Karai place the hair dryer in its slot holder, grabbed her brush resting on the station's top surface, and looking in the attach mirror to the dresser, she started brushing her hair. "Since you didn't have to wake me up. Why don't you tell me what you got done with the assignments?" She suggested, taking the ribbon in her hand and putting up her hair in a long high ponytail upon her head. As Karai left her dresser, the wall hided the dresser area once again, as Angel started speaking.

"I called the main kitchen, and gave them the new menu as you asked. But unfortunately breakfast will be delay, for the kitchen staff had to pick up a few things that was on the menu." Karai nodded to this, walking to her wardrobe's shoji screen door, opening it. As she stepped into her Asian luxuries wardrobe room; that resemble a spacious high-end boutique with custom cherry cabinetry(to add elegant look), she kept the door open so her sister would hear her.

"I'm not surprise, most of the ingredients that goes to the menu, our kitchens don't carry. But with the teachers from Japan joining the America Foot's base, then we're going to have to serve both Japanese and Western breakfast each morning, so our Foot members can choose from which breakfast style they want."

Slipping on her slippers and taking off a gold color obi belt from the wardrobe's belt hook section, Karai was tying it around her short kimono as she was re-entering her bedroom, while still carrying on with hers and Angel's conversation.

"Especially with Master Splinter taking the offer to become the head teacher of the Foot-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Angel suddenly said, jumping off the daybed, cutting Karai off. "How do you know about Splinter's decision to join? I didn't even get that far into telling you that detail, so how did you know?" Karai hiding a smile, look at her sister's puzzled expression.

"Oh that's easy." she begun, walking over to the ceiling-to-floor windows. "Before I awoke up, I had a visit from Master Oroku. Who told me that Master Splinter had agreed to the offer." Karai watched and bathed in the sun's light, she never felt this good about where her life was going, especially when a blue bandana wearing mutant teenage turtle turned avatar dragon with deep chocolate-brown eyes started surfacing to the front of her mind. "Now with that explained, please continue with what is already done." As Karai said this last part, she turned from the windows to her sister, who unknown to her, noticed her older sister's cheeks becoming rosy, however Angel kept this to herself as she went back to her finish assignments.

"Since your aware of Master Splinter's choice, I can say that now I know Mikey is coming once Tora picks him up. And I'm sure," Mischief filled Angel's eyes as she stared Karai's way, smirking at her big sister's face as her rosy cheeks become more darker. "Leonardo is coming also." If Angel thought her sister's face couldn't become more flushed she was wrong.

Knowing now that she was blushing up a storm, Karai quickly turned her face from Angel's curious eyes, staring back outside her windows. "I'm glad to hear that two of Master Splinter's sons are joining us for breakfast." Clearing her throat, making sure her face wasn't still warm, Karai with a content expression moved a little from the windows. "But do you know if his other sons are coming to the honorable banquet that's for them as well as Master Splinter and Japan teachers."

"Yeah," Angel begun, rubbing the back of her head. "well see, that's the thing. I had to call Tora to see if he'll be able to escort Master Splinter and his sons here, so I had to end my call with Mikey-"

"Oh, I bet you hated doing that..." Karai threw in with teasing in each word, that had Angel playfully sticking out her tongue at her. It wasn't a lie that Karai knows about Angel's affection for the goofball mutant ninja turtle. Mostly cause when Angel realized her deep feeling for him, it was Karai's arms that she cry in for being so slow to see what was in front her, which also had Karai revealing romantic feelings for Leonardo. And with both knowing this, their sister bond became stronger if not unbreakable. However that didn't stop each other from teasing the other about they're 'turtle passion'.

"Anyway," Angel went on, acting like Karai didn't say a word to her just now. Which had Karai, snickering to herself at Angel's blushing face. "As I was saying, Tora agreed to pick them up, and since the breakfast is going to be delay. Tora will go back and get Master Splinter, after dropping the guys off here, cause Master Splinter wanted to do his usual morning meditation, before coming here."

"That makes sense," Karai said with teasing forgotten about. "Did you give Tora the pass code for his travel bracelet?"

"Yeah I did that also." Angel begun turning for the spiral stair built-in the bedroom floor. "Well I better go get ready as well as wait for Mikey to call back." She just got to the start of the stairs, when she paused, looking back to her sister. "But before I go. I got to ask you something."

"Ok, what is it?"

"You remember when you told me that everything has a reason for happening no matter what it maybe? For fate and destiny are the driver to all our meaning, emotions and life...oh something like that?"

"Yes, I believe I said 'something' like that to you. But pray tell why are you asking?" Karai said, wanting to know where Angel was going with this.

"Well if that's true does that mean love or..." Angel was once again blushing. "true eternal love. Are they also part of fate or destiny that it's these two that chooses who were meant for?" Karai had the words on her lips and was going to say yes. But then, as her mind brought those brown chocolate orbs to the surface once again and her heart began racing, while warmth crept to her cheeks as her hand laid against her chest, where her heart was. Karai knew that if fate and destiny were truly involved then she wouldn't be feeling like she could fly at any minute. No those two things that she believed held her life and her meaning, did not hold what she was feeling. "Angel," Karai in a soft voice, walked across the room to her sister, who had lowered her head when Karai went quiet, but now was looking at her with sister love and fear. Fear of what her answer would be. Which showed Karai that she was glad she took the time to think over her words before speaking. "Oh my dear imoto," hearing Karai call her 'little sister' in Japanese, opening her arms to her. Angel fell into her sister's arms hiding her face in Karai's chest, as she started brushing her hair with her hand. "forget about what I said, for I'm learning that love or any love, stands on its own feet." Moving back a little from Karai to see her face, Angel allowed her sister to brush her wet tears from her eyes as she spoke.

"I don't understand?" Karai gave a nod, showing Angel she wanted her go on, so she did. "Are you saying that fate and destiny have no control over who we fall in love with?"

"Yes that is what I'm saying."

"But how is that? Isn't love an emotion, feeling and doesn't it give us meaning as well as life?"

"Well yes it does."

"Then why did you say it stands on its own feet, if it's like emotions,feeling,meaning and life. Who you said was control by both fate and destiny." Angel explained, making herself more lost.

Seeing how confuse Angel was coming. Karai decided to take another angle with it. "Let's think of it another way. For example, Take my feelings for my father. Yes he's bad, cruel and evil. However that doesn't stop me from loving him as my father. No matter how much I was against everything he was." Karai saw a little understanding appear on Angel's face but she was still looking lost. Therefore Karai tried another example. "Okay seeing that your still unsure, I'll try another example. Like for instance," Angel watch Karai's milky skin cheeks become, for third time, rosy red. "me and Leo," Karai knew she was blushing but she carried on speaking. "I was forbidden by the Ninja Tribunal and my father, to keep my distance for Leo. But though many held my life in they're hands." A smile was slowly gracing Karai's lips, this Angel noticed. "I did not listen, for there was something about Hamato Leonardo that had me drawled to him. And the more I saw him and got to know him. The more I fell in love with him. And it was my love for Leo that had me many times going behind my masters to keep seeing Leo." As the smile bit by bit left Karai's lips, a frown took it's place. "Unfortunately the Ninja Tribunal didn't approve of my disobeying them, especially when Master Oroku brought it to they're attention after they got wind of my secret meetings with Leo. He told them, that if I had met Leo early in life, before meeting the Tribunal. I would of refuse to help them in treating the turtles the way I did. Cause my heart wouldn't let me hurt Leo or any of his love ones. And Master Oroku was right, I would have walked away to it all." Karai closed eyes, fighting from crying.

"Onee..." Was all that Angel could get out of her shock mouth. And as Angel's taken-back tone of voice reach Karai's ears. The Foot's leather rose to her feet, holding her arms, making her way until she stopped in the middle of the room close to the main bed.

"Imoto," Karai turned back to Angel who haven't move from her place near the stairs. "If love was controlled by fate, then I would be madly in love with someone of my own kind." Angel gasp at this statement but nothing else, while Karai went on, for she was far from over. "If love was controlled by destiny, then I wouldn't be doing everything in my power to be with him and make him happy. Even when I know from Master Splinter, that I wont be able to have any children with Leo, for him and his brothers can't or able to help make babies." With her hands on either side of her head, shutting her eyes, Karai pushed her pain down, but sadly she was slowly losing that fight. "Or that I'm passionately, deeply devoted to a mutant turtle instead of a human being!" That did it for Karai, for as her hands drop to her side, so did the tears from her face. Which fortunately for Karai. Angel had crossed the floor to reach her when she started breaking down, which Karai was surprise when she felt Angel hugging her. But it wasn't long until she was over her surprise that she hugged Angel back, while crying in her hair.

Though this might look odd to witness someone as powerful as Oroku Karai turned into a bubbling mess to an outsider. But Angel like a hand full of others, knew that the powerful person that Karai pretends to be out in public. Is not her. The woman who just had a break down, that's the true Oroku Karai. And knowing that Karai trusties her enough to let her see her true self. Made Angel hug the older woman more.

"I believe I understand now." The teen girl spoke up once her and Karai was sitting on Karai's bed.

"You do?" Karai asked, using a tissue to dry her eyes as she begun to calm her tears.

"I think so." Angel said, going in thought while speaking out loud to Karai about her thoughts. "Your saying that love stands alone for it is stronger and powerful then both fate or destiny. Cause love controls not only your heart. But also," Karai silently, watched Angel rose a hand to her chest over her heart. "the body, mind and even ones soul." The older woman let her smile return to her face as she was seeing that Angel was indeed understanding her meaning. "Cause though we live and die. Love does neither for love is just there. But it's the most amazing feeling, as well as give you many emotions that take over you. Such as scared, happy, sad and even anger. Love gives everyone the strength to live or the pain to die. Love does truly stand alone to a point." Karai raised her brow, trying to see where her sister was going with this part, which she didn't have to wait. "Cause though love can't be controlled or have reason why it's there, it does however need to be apart of these things that make it love." Karai was impressed with Angels words and how she used them.

"That is true..." Karai leaned back, with her hands supporting her up, on her bed. "My imoto you are becoming more in tune, deep and insightful with your thoughts and words then you did when I took you as my sister. I'm very impressed."

"Thank you, onee. But it was my grandmother's last words that she whispered to me that has made me truly believe in myself."

"Oh and what, if you don't mind sharing, were her words?"

"She said that I should never doubt myself for she believed full heartily that I'm meant for great things..." Angel trailed off a second before going on. "She also said that when I fall in love that I should hold on to that love, for it will be true eternal love that many are not that lucky to find or have." Angel smiled to Karai who couldn't help smiling back at her. "It wasn't until the week after her funeral that I realized she was talking about Mikey." Angel giggled, blushing proudly. "So if I want to get the courage to tell Mikey how I feel, then I can't doubt myself no matter what. I can't let my grandmother down in believing in me."

"I must say Amy really was a wise elder. And I know she, like myself, is very proud for the young woman you're becoming." Saying that, Karai lean over to Angel and kissed her head in sister love. "I hate the things that you've been through. But I'm very honored and happy to have you as my imoto, Angel."

Both sisters hugged one another, "And I'm overjoyed to have you as my onee, Karai." As Karai kissed the top of Angel's head again. Her cell, resting on the built-in bed stand, begun ringing. Giving her one more smile, Karai pick up her cell, and started talking.

"Hello... Oh Joi, how are you this morning?... Really? Oh, sure you can miss the breakfast... No that's fine. I rather you be there when he needs you, then not. …..." As Karai was listening to Joi speaking on the line. She quickly turned her head to Angel, as an unknown song came from the pocket of Angel's robe.

_**HEY MICKEY **_

_**You're so fine**_

_**You're so fine**_

_**You blow my mind**_

_**Hey Mickey!**_

_**Hey Mickey!**_

Karai watched in quiet amusement as Angel quickly shot off the bed, pulling out her pad, unshrinking it, answering the 'caller', leaving the room by going down the spiral stairs. Shaking her head, Karai holding her laughter in, put her full attention back on her conversation with Joi.

"No, that was a ringtone from Angel's computer pad... Yes I'm sure that ringtone was without a doubt Michelangelo's ringtone. …...It is cute and sweet. Oh, ok. Then I'll see you tonight or tomorrow, cause I'm telling everybody at breakfast that they have the day off. …... Oh! Well I hope things go well with you and Raph and your talk with him-..." Karai's eyes went wide as they can get. "You and him do! But how?!" She was blinking her eyes now, trying to find her voice. "Yes that does sound exciting... It tastes like what!?" Mischief as well as lust filled Karai's emerald green eyes. "Oh I'm very interested," Karai got off her bed, and started leaving her bedroom. "Now tell me more about they're 'turtle soup' cause I'm all ears..."

* * *

**To be continued.**


End file.
